Blossoming Love
by devlish-sweets
Summary: Naruto's new in Konoha. Sakura finds him irresistible, yet oddly mysterious. He says he's been in Konoha his whole life, but then why can't Sakura even remember him? NaruSaku please review, it's my first story!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, guys. You know what to do." The silver haired nin mumbled pointing to the board in which the assignment was written on. _A story._ Kaka-sensei wants us to write a story. A hand shot up into the air, just as Kakashi picked up his book. He sighed and pointed to the hand.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Well, sensei, I was just wondering what exactly the story is supposed to be about. Like can it be a love story, a humor, suspense-"

"Tenten. It can be whatever you want. I don't care. Just write a story. It had to be at least 20 pages and have a good conflict, resolution, and all that good stuff. Alright?" He explained. Tenten let out a sharp sigh, and Kakashi rolled his eye, and once again, picked up his book.

"But...I don't know what to write about." She whined with a frown on her face. The class groaned, and a few told her to "shut up." She shot the same thing back at them until Kakashi appeared before her desk and tapped her desk, a signal telling her to get back to work. The room fell silent for a couple of minutes.

"Pssssst. Tenten. Hey. I know what you should write about." Kiba whispered from behind me. I turned around, to listen to him, he usually said something funny. He grinned at me, then looked back at Tenten. She squinted her eyes at him, but appeared to listen to him.

"You could always write a horror story." He suggested. Her eyebrows scrunched together, digesting his words and trying to find something insulting in them. When she found none, she looked back at him, her brows still knitted together in confusion.

"Why would I want to write a horror story?" She asked, fully leaning towards him in her desk.

"Because, all you have to do is look in a mirror. And viola! There's your horror story." He flashed a grin, then broke out laughing with the rest of the class. Kakashi groaned and waved his hand for us to be dismissed. Tenten growled and kicked Kiba in the shin, then slammed his books right out of his hands. She left laughing along with everyone else, and of course, I stayed to help him pick up his books.

"Thanks, Sakura. She's such a whore." He grumbled, standing up with his books in his hands. I nodded, and left the classroom. Out in the hall way, I could see Ino-pig chatting it up with an uninterested Sasuke-kun. He nodded his head like he just wanted her to slip away into oblivion, and I chuckled to myself. They were right next to my locker, so I sauntered towards them, a tight smirk on my face as I slipped between them, getting access to my locker.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." I greeted him with a cute smile. He glared at me, the at Ino, and left. That was Sasuke, after all. From behind me, I could feel Ino burning a hole in the back of my neck with her stare. I got my books for my next class, and turned around to glare right back at her.

"Um, Ino-pig, if you don't mind, I need to get to class."

"Bill board brow! Why'd you have to make Sasuke leave? I was _talking_ to him, you know." She growled, sticking her face in mine. I smirked, and pushed past her as she slammed my locker shut in frustration. "See ya after school today, Ino-chan!!" I called back. I turned my head around to see if she was still glaring at me, but I couldn't find her.

I was in the middle of searching and walking backwards, when someone abruptly bumped into me. It was such a great force, I fell, my books and binder flying out in front of me. I shut my eyes, ready to slam into the ground harshly. For some odd reason, I was still waiting. I looked up to notice a blonde boy with whiskers, beneath me. I turned a million shades of red, and helped myself up as quickly as possible. He had the most brilliant light blue eyes, and a beautiful white smile. I offered my hand out to him, but he refused to take it, instead helping himself up.

"I-I'm so, sorry, uh..." I started, trailing off when I realized I didn't know his name. He flashed a brilliant smile, and laughed.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He held out his hand, and looked up at me. I was momentarily speechless, my brain searching for my name.

"Uh....." Was all I could manage after a minute. He laughed and pulled his hand back to scratch the back of his neck. He looked undeniably gorgeous doing that, and I felt myself blush again. A bell rang loudly, and Kabuto-sensei stood out of his door, peering straight at us. I turned even more red as Naruto gathered my stuff off the floor and handed it to me. "Thanks." I mumbled before Kabuto suddenly appeared before us.

"Sakura? Is there a problem?" He asked, lifting his glasses up his nose.

"Uh, no sir. Just um, I kinda fell and Naruto-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Well, I've been waiting for you all day. Your in my class." Kabuto sneered in his creepy tone. Naruto quickly gathered the rest of his stuff, and followed Kabuto into his classroom.

"Sakura? Off to class." Kabuto managed before shutting the door to his room. As soon as the door shut, I bit my lip and smiled, then, walked off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a blur. the only thing on my mind was Naruto. Naruto, this, and Naruto that. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was so out of it I answered a science question with a math answer. What was up with that? I keep bumping into lockers unintentionally, and Temari keeps yakking on about something.

"Sakura-chan?" Are you even listening to me? At all?" She question, putting her hands on her hips angrily. I chuckled nervously, I sure didn't want to get her mad....

"Er...no?" I stammered, looking up at her with a "please don't hurt me" smile on. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and went started from the beginning. At least this time, I half listened.

"So, I was like 'Shikamaru, how long did you study for?' And of course he goes..." I didn't mean to, but as soon as I saw my blondie walk through the halls, looking straight at me, a smile on his gorgeous face, I blanked out.

"Sakrua-chan? Sakrua-chan?" She repeated, waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and blinked, coming back to reality.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?" His voice was so seducing, it took all my might not to jump him right there.

"H-Hey, Naruto. What's up?" I mumbled, smiling at him. Temari whispered a "Ohhhhhhhhh. So that's what it was," in my ear, but I heartily ignored her. She nudged me with her elbow, and when I turned my attention to her, she said "I'll, just meet you at lunch. Bye, Sakura-chan." The, when she was out of Naruto's view, she winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her, and looked back at Naruto.

"Sorry about her...she's...." I trailed off, trying to find the words.

"She's cool. But hey, I, uh kinda need help with my math, and that girl at the office said you'd help me? Either you or Shikamaru, but since I do know him that well..."

I was completely overjoyed. I almost started jumping up and down screaming "Yay, yay, yay!" at the top of my lungs. But, of course, I remained calm as much as possible. I nodded my head gently and smiled at him.

"Sure, Naruto. I'm good with math. How about tonight?" I suggest.

"Uhm...At my place?" His eyes sparkled when he thought. I loved it.

"Yes, sure!" I said a little too excitedly. I forced myself to remain calm. Cool. Sophisticated. "Er.. I mean, why not?" He laughed a beautiful laugh, and I almost fainted right then and there. _Regain composure, Sakura, Regain...._ I ordered myself.

"Great," He flashed a brilliant smile. "The, I'll see you. My place, uh, let's say 7:00-ish?"

"Sure thing, Naruto!" I called as he turned on his feet, heading the other direction. When he was down the hall, I ran into the girls room and squealed happily. His house, 7:00-ish. I couldn't wait.

"You, what!? Ooh, girl!" Temari yelped when I told her the news at lunch.

"I know! Isn't it, like great?" I said, giggling.

"Wait. Who's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked curiously, looking around the cafeteria. He'd been in and out of the conversation. Asking questions one minute, day dreaming about who knows what the next. Shikamaru was very protective of me since Sasuke. We bonded and he'd become my best friend after Ino and I broke up.

"Uh," I mumbled, searching for him. I found him, picking up an apple at the fruit stand and walking back to a table with Lee, Tenten, Neji and Kankuro. Wait. Why was he sitting with them?

"Oh. You mean the blondie sitting with _them?_" Neji, Tenten, and Kankuro had hated us ever since elementary school, because of some stupid reason I tend to forget. Lee was friends with everyone and he switched seats often, sitting with us, then them, then back with us. We didn't really mind, because he's friends with all of us before they started hating us. I guess he still is, and we don't mind. Sometimes, he even makes our two groups come together. But only when he gets hurt or something big like that.

"Uh...yeah." I said, astonished. Neji hated newbies, so why was he letting Naruto sit with them? Gaara sauntered up to us, placed his tray down and then sat down himself. Next came Hinata, who sat right next to me, then Shino who sat next to Shikamaru.

"Whatcha guys looking at?" Kiba asked, coming up from behind me, making me flinch.

"That Naruto kid. Can you believe Sakura-chan likes him?" Shikamaru replied, rubbing his temples.

"Hey! If you met him you'd like him too." I snapped.

"Psh. I'm not gay, Sakura-chan." He snapped back, and the rest of the table chorused in laughter.

"Are you sure about that?" Temari laughed.

"Yes, I am, Temari. You should know that." He mumbled at her, just barley letting me hear. Although I don't think he intended on letting me hear what he said. Temari instantly clamped her mouth shut, blushed, and looked the other way, looking guilty. I squinted my eyes at her, letting her know I heard. I had my heart set on finding out, too.

"What was that, Shika-kun?" I asked, peering at him with suspicious eyes. He was good, though. He acted as if he didn't hear me, and I didn't push any farther.

"N-Naruto i-is in m-my class. H-He is pr-pretty cu-cute." Hinata blushed, looking down at her food. Everyone looked at her, surprised. From my left, I heard Kiba growl lightly under his breath. He's liked Hinata ever since he got on her team, way back when.

"I think him and Sakura-chan make a nice couple. Better than that Sasuke jerk." He stated, looking at Hinata and smiling. She blushed a deeper red and smiled back at him. I looked to Temari and we let out a light "Awwwwww." To which both Kiba and Hinata turned away from each other, blushing madly.

"Gaara-kun? Baki-sensei said he wanted to see me, you, and Kankuro after school today." Temari said, looking at the quiet redhead. He was a cutie, everyone thought so, but the only people he talked to were the teachers, and us. He liked to keep to himself for some reason.

".....Alright." He mumbled, taking a sip of his milk. The rest of lunch was pretty normal. Nothing really special about it. As soon as the bell rang for fourth period, I snatched Temari's hand and lead her out to the hallway. We had the same fourth core, luckily.

"I heard what he said, Temari-chan. What was that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"What? I don't know what you're blabbering about, Sakura-chan." She denied, tried to free herself. I let go of her, but still looked at her.

"Come on, Temari-chan. You can tell me. Please?" I begged, doing the puppy dog lips. She was a sucker for those, I knew. She chewed on her cheek for a minute or two then sighed and rolled her eyes. _Yes,_ I said in my head. _I was winning._

"Well.....Er, well we kinda made out the other night." She stammered, looking down to the floor.

"You _what!?_ And you didn't tell me? How was it? _Where_ was it? Did you like it? Are you guys going out now? How long did it last-"

"Whoa, there, Sakura-chan. This isn't twenty questions, you know. One at a time." She interrupted me and giggled.

"Okay, fine. How was it?"

"Er...amazing. I loved it. And I'm pretty sure he did, too." She blushed.

"Oooh, girl! Okay, okay. Next one. Where was it?"

".....On my bed....." She whispered. I widened my eyes.

"Temari-chan! How far did you get??"

"We just made out. Promise."

"Alright...Are you guys going out now?" This one, she took her time answering. As we walked down the hallway to Asuma-sensei's class, she opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, then she'd close it back up.

"Well?" I said, when I could see his classroom in the short distance.

"I want to." She finally mumbled.

"Then why don't you?" I questioned. It wasn't that hard, really.

"Well, Sakura-chan, it's harder than that."

"It is? Just ask him out, Temari-chan. It's really not as hard as you think it is." I suggested smiling encouragingly.

"Oh, alright. Fine. I'll ask him after school today, happy?" She laughed and we slid into Asuma's class.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ma?" I shouted from my bedroom.

"What?" She screamed back.

"When's dinner? I'm starving." I replied, getting up and joining her in the kitchen. She looked at me and laughed. My head hung back, and I growled at her.

"Not again, Ma. Can't you just cook something for once?" I complained, opening our pantry to find something edible she could cook. She glared at me with a tight smirk on her young face.

"Can't you cook it yourself? I had a long day at work, and my feet hurt." She let out a fake grimace.

"Ma, you say that _everyday._ Whatever then, but I'm ordering pizza. I don't want more take out. I've had that every night for the past week and a half. Pepperoni?" I suggested. I don't care if she hated pizza, if she wasn't going to cook, it's about time we order something different than take out.

"Honey, don't you want to have our culture? Don't waste it by ordering..._pizza._" She scrunched her nose up in disgust. She's hated pizza ever since Dad and her broke up. That was where he took her on their very first date, that's even where they met. Yep, at a pizzeria Ma used to work at. Her and Dad both loved pizza, Ma made the _best _deep dish ever. Then one night she went to stop by Dad's apartment so she could give him a "surprise" if you know what I mean, but instead she got the surprise. The door was unlocked so she went inside, he did it to her, so why not do it to him? Anyway, so she walked in and she heard sounds coming from his room. Turns out he was with another woman. Like, _with with_. He was engaged.

"Can't you teach me how to make it? That way, we would could spend less money." I said with a smile. Her cheeks flushed, the same they always did when I asked her that. She shook her head no and power walked into her room.

I sighed and found a box of Mac & Cheese. I guess this'll have to do. While I was waiting for it to boil, I went into the living room to watch some TV. Just as I settled in and was actually snug, the phone rang, making me flinch. Stupid phone. I snatched it from the receiver and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I said, my tone a little annoyed.

"Sakura-chan? You'll never believe what I just heard. Hurry, you need to meet me at the library, STAT." Temari hissed into the phone.

"Temari-chan, I can't. I've got dinner on the stove and you know my Ma won't finish it. Can't it wait until _after_ dinner?" I suggested.

"But it's important, Sakura-chan. You wanted to find out more about that Naruto, right?" She asked, her tone hushed. My eyes widened. _What did she find?_

"What'd you find? He's not a drug dealer is her? Or a spy from another village?"

"Uh, no. But fine, if you want to wait until after dinner, how long will that be?"

I got up and looked at the noodles. They were boiling.

"Not long. I'll meet you at the Konoha Library in thirty, 'kay?" I said, taking the noodles off the stove to drain them.

"Good. See you then." Her voice was chipper and she hung up.

"Ma!? Dinner!" I screeched, wanting to hurry and get there as soon as possible. I heard he groan from her room and silently trudge to the table. Her face brightened when she realized I didn't order the pizza. Good God, this my Ma needs help. Why hate pizza because of a stupid ignorant male?

"I'm going to the library with Temari-chan, I'll be back in a few. Bye Ma." I said before grabbing my jacket and heading outside. It was getting cold out, now that it was October. But this was my favorite time of year, when all of Konoha's trees turned colors. I was at the library in a matter of five minutes.

"Temari-chan....What did you...find?" I said through pants. She snickered at me, probably because I looked pathetic.

"Okay, here's what happened. I was sitting here, trying to study my math debating on whether to call Shika-kun or not. Like what if he did help me study, but that was it? And I tried to kiss him again but he moved away and then I'd never have a relationship with him which would send me-"

"Temari." I hissed, cutting her off. "Tell me the part about Naruto."

"Oh, right sorry." She blushed and covered her mouth. "Okay as I was debating, I overheard someone say his name. So of course, I got up to hear them clearer. It was Shizune on an errand for Tsunade-sama, and she was talking to Iruka-sensei. She said something like 'Oh, Iruka-senpai we can't do that to him. What if he starts-' But then Iruka interrupted her saying 'We won't let that happen. Hey, he's been out of the village with Jiraiya-sama for some time now, we can't just kick him out again. We have no reason to.'

"_Kick him out again_?" I repeated and she waved me off, clearly not done with her story.

"Yeah, and then Shizune goes 'How can you be so sure? We can't risk harming everyone in the village just for his sake. What if he comes to take him, and he turns? What will you do then, Iruka-senpai?' And Iruka goes 'I just told you, that's not gonna happen. The fourth already-' But then Shizune interrupted him again, putting her finger to his lips to silence him. Oh, I think she likes him."

Temari-chan, is that it?" I asked, wide eyed now.

"Almost. So anyway, she shushed him up and goes 'Iruka-senpai, I don't think this is the place to talk about this. We're being watched.' And girl, by then I slipped out and all the way back to my table. I'm sorry but no way in hell was I going to get aught for eavesdropping where I shouldn't have."

"Oh. My. God. No, No, you're awesome Temari-chan. But now I'm...I'm just..._confused._ Kicked out of the village again? Risk harm to the village? The fourth? Who _is_ he?" I asked myself out loud. Temari shrugged, obviously as confused as me, if not a little more.

"Hey, Sakura-chan I gotta go, or else my Mom's going to kill me. See you tomorrow." She whispered with a little wave as she set out, leaving me standing there, paralyzed with confusion.

"Yeah, yah. School tomorrow. See ya." I said waving her off. I needed answers, and I needed them _now. _

"Hey, Ma? Temari-chan and I have a huge test tomorrow and I wanted to know if I could sleep over so we could pull an all nighter?" I asked into my cell. She sighed.

"Fine, but just because you made dinner tonight. Love you. Kisses." Then, she hung up. Well, a little blunt, much, Mother? Anyway, now that that was done, I can sneak into Tsunade's office. I climbed up the side of her building and was soon on the top balcony. So far, no one has let on to me. That was either a very good, or very bad sign in the ninja world. Right now, I'm trying to remain positive, so I took it as a good sign.

The second window from her office was open, and she was no where in sight. Perfect. I slipped in, and landed stealthily on her cluttered desk. I stepped off, and wiped down all my tracks, something Kakashi-sensei taught me back in the Academy. I sauntered silently over to her file cabinet. Every single ninja that Konoha has come across was in here. Not to mention every member of the entire village. There was even a whole entire room stacked with past Konoha members, and other people that have died who anyone from the village knew. So Naruto would surely be in here. I found her key hidden in her sake drawer, not at all a hard hiding spot if you knew her, and opened up the top file.

She had them in alphabetical order starting with the bottom drawer, so the U's were in the top, where I was looking. After flicking through many people's files, I finally found the person I was looking for.

_Uzumaki, Naruto_

Yes! I got it, now just to get out with out getting caught. From the hallway, I heard footsteps, and they were getting louder and louder. Kakashi-sensei always said to run before hiding. A ninja, especially one equivalent to Tsunade-sensei would find me in a heartbeat. As soon as she walked into the room, she'd find me. I knew I had to get out of there-fast. But go where? She'd find me anyway. _Ooh, shadow clone, shadow clone!_

A voice screeched at me from the back of my mind. I took my own advice and made a shadow clone. Then, I set it out like it was waiting for Tsunade-sensei to open her door and find me. Now what do I do? _Climb out of the window!_ The voice barked again. I obeyed it, and climbed out of the window. Now for a transformation jutsu. In a flash, I was a fly on the wall, completely hidden. Well, I hope, at least.

Back with my shadow clone, Tsunade opened her door, but didn't flinch when she saw me. She was totally natural.

"Sakura-chan what on Earth are you doing alone in my office when it was locked?" She asked bitterly, going to her sake drawer and pulling out a small bottle of vodka.

"I was waiting for you, Tsunade-sensei. I need some advice. Could you help me?" My clone asked politely. _Advice? Where was she going with this?_

"Sure, why not. Spill it." Tsunade answered, plopping down in her chair.

"Well, I was just wondering, Tsunade-sensei..." My clone blushed, irritating me. What was she thinking?

"Yes?" Tsunade pushed.

"Well, it's just that...well I really think that Naruto is cute. And I wanted to ask him out."

_What?! Why did she say that?! _Tsunade smirked from behind her vodka bottle.

"Boy trouble, eh? Well, when I was younger, I had them eating out of my hands." She smiled to herself, remembering some distant memory from the stone ages. My clone put a hand on her hip sassily.

"Well of course they did, Tsunade-sensei. I mean you had melons! Look at me! I'm flat." My clone grimaced. Okay, if I were not a stupid fly, I'd so be blushing right now. Tsunade smiled, and held out her vodka bottle. It was something she did when we used to have all night training and we were both getting a little sleepy. She'd share, which was something Shizune said even Tsunade didn't let her do. I felt honored when I heard that, like we had a special bond.

My clone greedily took a few sips and handed it back to her with a smile.

"Right, well, Sakrua-chan you do have a nice ass. Boys like that, too, you know." She suggested, taking a sip from her bottle. Clone me nodded, but didn't look bought.

"And if he doesn't like that, get this. I used to do this all the time when a boy would dump me. Which wasn't very often, but whatever. Anyway, I would give him the best blowjob ever, then when he was just about to explode, I end it. Killed 'em every time." She said with a victorious smile. The clone's eye was twitching from Tsunade's graphic but blunt explanation.

"Er...thanks, Tsunade-sensei. I can always count on you." Clone said, turning around to leave. _Finally. I'm going to murder myself when I get back._

"Wait, Sakura-chan. Next time, I'll teach you how to give the perfect blowjob. 'Kay?" She said with a drunken smile and a sparkle to her eyes.

"Er...sure. Thanks, Tsunade-sensei. good night." The clone said, walking out of her office.

I flew off the wall and didn't change back until I was safe in a deep dark alley. There, she took out Naruto's file from her pocket. It was packed full with a lot of papers, but I decided I wouldn't open it until I was somewhere I knew I was safe. I got! I hid the file back in my jacket and ran all the way to training area 7. It was where Team 7 used to practice. My team. It was weird though, now that I think about it, we only had two members. Sasuke, and me. But I do remember having another teammate. I just don't know who.

As I sat on the middle log, I yanked out Naruto's file and leafed through it, to the very beginning.

The first thing there was his birth certificate. He was born on October 10th , 1993. Wait. October 10, 1993? Why did that date sound eerily familiar? I ignored the de ja vu feeling and continued to examine his birth certificate. His mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina.....I've never heard of her before. And his father's name was....

"Ah. I knew you'd be curious."

My head snapped up in alarm. Damnit, why didn't I sense him?

"Er...H-Hello there, Kakashi-sensei. Beautiful nice out, huh?" I said, stuffing Naruto's birth certificate back into his file and trying to hide it. I failed, because he came up to me, and took it from my hands.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Why are you so interested in him that you had to steal his file from Tsunade-sama's desk?" He questioned with a smirk from behind his mask. I blushed and fiddled around with my gloves.

"Er..." I mumbled. He leaned in close to my face. I blushed even more. He loved to make people feel uncomfortable, especially me. And he was doing it perfectly and he knew it.

"If we don't tell you things...Sakura-chan. It's because it's best you don't know." HE murmured into my ear. I shivered at his cool breath breathing into my ear.

"So, run along now, Sakura-chan." He ordered in a light tone, backing up from me so I could do what he said. I nodded hesitantly and jumped off the log.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan?" He whispered, suddenly behind me again. The wind blew my hair into my eyes, and I shivered.

"Y-Yes, sensei?" I stammered, embarrassed for many reasons.

"Don't speak a word of what you learned to anyone. Understood?" He murmured gently into my ear. I nodded and walked off, shaken by the secret I just unearthed. It just wasn't possible. It couldn't be true....could it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait, had so much schoolwork to do. Stupid School. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait. **

* * *

Trying to get home was useless. I can't think straight. I haven't been able to since I saw his name on Naruto's birth certificate right under _Father's Name and Occupation:_

I just...I don't know. I can't even _walk _straight. I haven't been like this since Ino and I broke up. I walked past the deserted streets leading to my house, and I looked around. Ichiraku was still open for another hour, but I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to be around people right now. I kept walking until somehow, I found myself standing in front of the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were fast asleep, snoring quietly. I'd have to thank them for being so lazy sometime, because I felt my legs dragged me out of the gate and into the forest, picking up speed when I was out. The forest was silent and dark, but I didn't care, I just kept running along until I heard a noise that made me halt in my place. It was a boy's voice, murmuring quietly. I stopped, and peered down. The boy was wearing a black hooded cape, and was sitting down on the edge of a lake. _The hell?_ He didn't seem like much of a threat, more like he was talking to someone I couldn't see. Maybe his partner? But then again, if he were talking to his partner that I can't see, it _does_ sound suspicious. I slipped down, quietly, quietly so I was sure he couldn't hear me. I was soon on the ground, just a foot away from him. I took one step closer, then another and was directly behind him. I slowly, slowly bent down and tapped his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed in alarm throwing a hard punch in my direction. Of course, my hand reached out to stop it, inches before my face, like an impulse. When we saw each other's faces, we stopped, froze, parlayed.

"N-Naruto?"

"Sakura?" We both muttered at the same time. I blushed and dropped his hand, wishing I hadn't come past the gates.

"What are you doing here?" We both said in unison again. He laughed lightly, which made me giggle too. Then, he turned around and gestured for me to sit.

"Shouldn't you be in the village?" He asked in a whisper. I gave him a "so what?" look to which he smiled.

"I know, I know, you could ask the same thing. But...er well I have a reason to be out here."

"Oh," I raised my eyebrow. "Do you now? And that would be...?"

"Uh, I came out here to talk to someone. That's all." He smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Er..I found out something I shouldn't have and couldn't fall asleep. So, before I knew it-bam- here I am." I explained, trying not to think about how much resemblance they shared and how I must have been an idiot not to know it when I first saw it. It was those whiskers that stumped me, though. The fourth didn't have any whiskers, not in any of his photos, not in my parents eyes, either. What did they mean, anyway?

"Hm," He mumbled, as if thinking. "Who was it about?"

"Uh," My brow grew hot, and I could feel myself sweating nervously. "No one, don't worry about it." I smiled, and he returned one back. _God_. I loved his smiles. It was then that I noticed him hiding something in his jacket.

"Naruto," I whispered, reaching for it. "What have you got there?" I pulled it out and his face darkened. Even in the dark, I could tell he was blushing feverishly. And I was glad there wasn't much light, because as soon as I saw how adorable he looked, I blushed, too. I looked at the bottle in my hands. It was one of Tsunade's sake bottle. In fact, this was the very same bottle she'd been drinking when I stole his file. _Damn,_ I thought, _he must be skilled to steal sake from Tsunade. _A sinisterly smile formed on my face as I opened the bottle.

"Mind if I have some? I won't tell." I added with a sly smile. He nodded and his cheeks seemed to grow their original color back. I took a swig and he took a swig. In fact, we just kept passing it back and forth, but after around four swigs, he stopped and said he didn't want anymore. Well, like Tsunade, once I started I wouldn't stop until the bottle was empty.

"Hehe, Narutooo-kun." I slurred, having finished more than half the bottle by now. Only a couple more swigs were left until it would be empty. He smiled at me.

"What?" He asked, playing along.

I giggled girlishly. "You have..." I whispered, toughing his soft, soft hair. "Soft hair." He laughed and took my hand from his head, putting it back on my lap.

"Thanks, I do try. I guess." I found this hilarious, because when your drunk, _everything's_ hilarious.

"You're a funnyman, Naruto." I slurred again after taking another big swig. "Hey," I said, and he looked into my eyes calmly.

"Hm?"

"Wanna know something?" I asked giggling.

"Sure." He replied looking at me and running his hand through his hair.

"I know who your father is." I whispered, then burst into giggles. His eyes widened as if in shock. He didn't speak for a long moment.

"My father, huh?" His voice was quiet, like a light breeze.

"Yessir." I said, slurred, now having finished the bottle. I was totally wasted, but right then, I couldn't care less.

"Who...is my father?" He murmured into the darkness.

"Your father is..." I began, effortlessly trying to build dramatic suspense in my drunken state. He remained focused on me, his face as still as stone.

I giggled, throwing my head back and wailing out laughter. He jumped up and covered my mouth with his hand. He looked down at me, and in this angle, the moonlight hit his eyes just so, making them shine and sparkle, sending my heart into a melting frenzy. I blushed and giggled under his warm hand.

"Shh." He mumbled. "You're wasted, here, I'll take you home." He whispered, and-whoosh- I was up in his strong arms. I giggled.

"Naruto-kun. Don't. Don't take me home." I pleaded, knowing my mother would kill me if she found out I was drunk. And out of the Konoha gates at night. He looked down at me for a while, saying nothing, the after a long moment he nodded, like he understood. And like that, we were up in the trees, on our way to his house.

_It was freezing outside, but I didn't care. I was sitting on training area seven's middle log, staring at Naruto's birth certificate. This time, instead of Kakashi, the fourth himself, walked up behind me._

_"Sakura-chan," He murmured quietly. I spun around, falling off the log, in disbelief._

_"F-Fourth? How is this possible? What are you doing here?" He smiled at me, and it reminded me of Naruto's heartbreaking smiles. _

_"Don't tell him." He whispered to me. I looked up at him._

_"Why? Why shouldn't I tell him?" I pushed, wanting a reason._

_"Naruto-kun is not like you. He's not like everyone else in Konoha, Sakura-chan. Know this." He explained, like that was obvious. I peered at him from the ground, not understanding._

_"What do you mean? What do you mean 'he's not like everybody else in Konoha'"? _

_He raised a finger to his lips, letting out a quiet 'shhhh'._

_"You know, Sakura-chan." _

_"No. No I don't Lord Hokage. Tell me, what makes him different." I demanded, standing up and wiping the dirt off my butt. He looked from side to side, as if he thought someone was listening. Finally, his eyes looked into mine again. _

_"Naruto is a-" A loud, painful scream rippled through the air, cutting off the rest of the fourth's sentence. I looked around, alarmed. It was joined by another, and another, and another. Soon there were millions of screams filling the air. I looked around, in a panic stage searching for anyone who was screaming or the reason why. _

_"Lord Hokage!! What? What is going on, Lord Hokage?!" I screamed at him, but he was no longer in sight. _

_"Lord Hokage? Lord Hokage!?" I screamed out, scared. "Where are you!?" The screams didn't let up, and as I began to travel more into the city, leaving the training grounds behind me, all I saw was thick, thick fog. _

_"Lord Hokage!" I screamed, and suddenly I felt hands on me. I whipped around, but no one was anywhere near me._

_"Stop it! Let go of me! Lord Hokage!" I yelped, trying to shake off the feeling of hands grasping my shoulders. The feeling grew harder, more pressurized, and I was being shaken. _

_"Stop it, please, stop! Stop it!" I screamed, feeling tears well up in my eyes and streak down my cheeks. "Stop it!" And then, the world around me began rapidly fading. _

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, wake _up_!"

"No. No... stop it." I mumbled, finally opening my eyes. I blinked and looked up in front of me.

"You scared the hell outta me, Sakura. Are you okay?" The spiky blonde asked me, his voice full of relief. I nodded, and my cheeks flushed. He had his hands on my shoulder's and he was_ inches_ from my face. He smiled and let go of me, standing up straight. My shoulders tingled where he was previously touching.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, embarrassed. He waved me off with a cute smile.

"Eh, don't worry about it. What were you dreaming about anyway? Sure hope it wasn't Old Granny." He mumbled, taking his blanket and pillow off the couch and putting them on the bed. _He let me sleep in his bed?_ I couldn't help but smile with so much gratitude when I realized this. _He was so sweet._

"Old Granny?" I asked. It sounded oddly familiar, but I didn't know why.

He smiled and scratched his stomach. "You know, Tsunade-sama."

He called Tsunade Old Granny? No wonder taking her sake was so easy for him. Suddenly flashes of the night before filled my brain. I didn't have much, because I was so drunk, but when the image of him with his hand over my mouth and his eyes shinning and sparkling immediately sent tingles from my mouth down into my stomach. I blushed terribly and looked down to hide it. No matter, he saw and chuckled lightly to himself. Does he knows what he does to me? I sure hope not.

"Er...thanks for letting me stay here, Naruto-kun. It was very kind of you."

"Yeah, well. Where was I supposed to send you? It was obvious your Mom would kill you judging on account of how drunk you were last night. Besides," He stopped, turning around to look at me. "I was the one who let you get drunk anyway. Only fair. By the way," He paused, smiling at me. "Where did the 'kun' come from?"

I blushed for about the fifteenth time since I woke up. "Why? Does it bother you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head a flashed a smile. "Not at all." He replied walking into the bathroom. I looked down and tossed the covers off. The shower turned on and the door whooshed open, revealing him in a plushy white bath towel, only covering him waist down. I stared at what seemed like forever at his beautiful sculpted six pack. He chuckled, bringing my attention, unfortunately, back up to his face and off his amazing abs.

"Er...I'm sorry." I mumbled, hoping maybe he thought I was looking at the floor. But it was pretty obvious I even think I was drooling. No, no that can't be right, because I wasn't. Still. I had, after all, been ogling him, not that I could help it, anyway.

"Did you need a ride home, or..." He wanted me to leave. Wonderful. I mean, who wouldn't? I was practically drooling over him when he walked out, and he knew it. He knew that I knew he knew. If that makes sense. It does to me. I tried my best not to sound hurt or disappointed when I talked.

"Oh, ah, no. I can walk. Thanks for everything, Naruto." I said in a bright, cheery voice, the opposite of what I felt, purposefully leaving off the 'kun'. I think his mouth was ajar in what looked like confusion. Oh well, he was probably just being nice. I know he didn't want me there, he'd just stated that fact when he basically asked me if I could go home. Either way, I couldn't help feeling like a total desperate bitch, crazy for attention. He probably was a nice guy and thought nothing of it, unlike me. For a while there, I actually thought he liked me. Guess not. Oh well, being single is healthier for my lifestyle anyway. I trudged along, wanting to stop by Temari's, but changing my mind at the last minute. _I need to be more dependant._ I ordered myself, steering back into the direction of my house.

When I got home, I found that the house was empty, except for a folded rose-scented pink note left on the kitchen table. I snatched it up and read it.

Sakura-chan,

Hey darling, Lady Tsunade just sent me on a mission that will take up to at least five days to complete. But I'm partnered with Kenji-senpai again so I'm thinking it'll take us around six or seven days. Not saying he's a bad ninja at all, but you know what I mean. I just hope we don't have to share a tent like that last mission she sent us on... Though I have to admit, I rather liked it. Anyway, I've got to leave, so odds are I won't be back until next week at the latest. I love you, and I set aside $60 for you to spend wisely while I'm gone. Don't go waste it on new shoes like you did last time, missy. I love you, behave, and I'll be home right before you know it.

Love,

Mom

I put the note on the fridge and found the $60 bucks laying on the stove. I took it and placed it in my purse in my room. So I had the house to myself for a whole entire week. Better not let Temari know, or else it'll be party week. Then again, I'd like a party. I checked the clock, I had twenty minutes before school started so headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in, letting the warm water hit my skin.

I was finally ready and already late by ten minutes. _Shit,_ I muttered in my head, slipping out the door, my back pack slung on my arm, frantically walking down to school.

"Where have you been?" Temari hissed as I sat in my seat next to her. Kakashi didn't look up from his book, instead acting as if he didn't even notice me, which was a lie. He knew when anything even came close within range to him. I shrugged and pulled out a blank piece of paper and began writing on it. Kakashi didn't care if we passed notes, he didn't even care if we did our work, as long as we kept dead silence, for him to "get a better surrounding while he read". Whatever that means. I quickly wrote "_We have to talk-soon. Big news._" She widened her eyes in a pervy way and smiled at me slyly.

Her reply was simply:

What is it????

I bit my lip, thinking of all that happened last night. Yeah. Definitely big.

We'll talk at lunch, just wait, okay?

She nodded and as soon as the bell rang, she pounced me.

"What is it?? You haven't had news like this since-"

"Yeah, I know." I said bitterly, cutting off the rest of her words. Don't need that brought up. She didn't looked fazed in the least bit, knowing it was a soft subject still. Instead, she just looked at me, waiting for me to tell her the big news of last night.

"Temari-chan. Last time I checked, it's not lunch time yet. Be patient, it's a lot." I said, pushing through the crowd of kids blocking the door. We were quickly out in the hallway, after being pushed out in a haste by fellow students also trying to get out. I glared at them before walking on, Temari by my side as we headed off to Kurenai's class.

"Sakura-chan! Are you going to tell me now?" Temari snapped as we reached the library. I decided I'd tell her somewhere less public and ended up not telling her at lunch, instead telling her we would talk about it when school was over. She threw a big fit, but by the end of lunch, she agreed, and went to talk about Shikamaru and how he's been avoiding her lately, or so it seems. I told her not to worry-he's always like that-and to just walk up to him and ask him to go the movies. Shikamaru always liked when girls were confident.

"Ugh, alright, fine! If you'll stop naggin' me." I mumbled, sitting down at a table near the back of the library, so no one would hear us. It helped that it was right next to the history books, where usually no one ever looks at.

"Okay, so first..." I began my story from the break in at Tsunade's and finished right down to this morning when Naruto asked me if "I needed a ride home or..." a little after an hour or so, because she kept interrupting. By the time I was done, she was staring at me, wide eyed, her mouth half cocked in a smirk.

"No. Way." She finally managed, her voice a whisper.

"Yes way. I told you it was a lot." I teased with a smile, a miserable attempt at trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. At all.

"You seriously broke into _Lady Tsunade's office_? What the _hell's_ wrong with you, Sakrua-chan!?" She screeched and the librarian glared at us, pointing to the sing above her that read: _**Please, NO TALKING in the Library, people are trying to read and or study. Thank you.**_

I smiled apologetically at her and she remained glaring at us for another half a minute before resuming her reading. I looked back to Temari and glared at her for a minute before she began whispering again.

"Are you crazy? Were you drunk or something?? Why would you do something like that?" She demanded, her eyes full of furiousness. She hated when I did something she thought was dangerous, but whenever I let her come along, she'd always give in. I shushed her again, noticing the lady glaring at us from the corner of her eyes again.

"Yes, and I know it was stupid, but I just-I had to know, okay?" I said. Her eyes softened to an unreadable expression. She lowered her head, coming closer in proximity to me, and whispered in a very frail, very low voice, "What exactly did you find on his birth certificate?" My throat felt like it was going to explode, and I shut my eyes, hoping to rid of the pain it brought. I gulped, and tried not to remember seeing his name on Naruto's birth certificate, tried to be cool about it, like it never happened, but I couldn't. I _saw_ it.

And looking at Naruto, I could see him, undeniably the resemblance was there, nagging at me. How could she not figure it out? Well, she did grow up in Suna, so the fourth Hokage wouldn't be someone she recognized from the top of her head. Still. Was she really going to make me say it?

"Sakura-chan? Lady Tsunade needs to see you in her office right away." My eyes burst open, and Temari had her mouth open, staring at the black haired nin behind me. I sighed and turned around to face her.

"Thank you, Shizune-san." I replied, getting up, thankful she saved me from having to answer Temari's question. I shot her an apologetic smile and shrugged my shoulders, but she just waved me off, mouthing the words "We'll talk."

"Shizune-san, am I in trouble?" I asked in a quiet voice. Shizune sighed and rubbed her temples. "I believe so, Sakura-chan. Kakashi-san told Tsunade about your little visit last night. Not that she didn't know." She said, as we walked up the stairs to Tsunade's dreadful office.

"Lady Tsunade-san? She's here." Shiznue announced, letting me into the office and shutting the door behind her. Tsunade wasn't looking at me, instead she had her eyes focused on her tea as she sipped from it gracefully. Finally, she looked up, and smiled at me.

_Oh shit,_ I thought. _She's going to kill me._ _At least I won't have to see Naruto anymore. Wait. Why does my chest hurt when I think about that? I don't even know him that well. Plus, after this morning, shouldn't I be hating him now? _

"Sakura-chan." She said in a bemused voice, still smiling at her from behind her cup of hot tea. I looked up at her, nervous. If you think she wouldn't jump over her desk and kill me right then and there, you're wrong. So, so wrong.

"Yes, sensei?" I mumbled.

"So I've heard you paid my office a little visit last night. Is that true?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said. She hated it when I stuttered around her. She said it made me look weak and pathetic.

"Why?"

"So I could steal...Naruto's file." I grumbled the last few words.

"Ah, so I've heard. Kakashi also said he saw you peeping at his birth certificate. So," She paused, looking me in the eye for the first time since I cam into her office. "You know."

I nodded hesitantly, then caught myself.

"Yes, ma'am. I do." I murmured, almost too low for her to hear me. But, since she was the Hokage, of course, she did.

"And Kakashi told you to keep quiet about it? It's important you do, Sakura-chan. Not many people know this, you know." She explained, finished up her tea and asking Shizune to grab her another one. Shizune nodded and brushed past me, shutting the door when she left. Tsunade motioned me to come forward, closer to her desk. I slowly walked up to her desk, and looked up at her.

It was quiet for a moment, while Tsunade got up and locked the door. She came back, and slowly sat back in her chair, looking at me with a tight frown on her delicate face.

"Sakura-chan," She began in a low whisper. "I have a mission for you."

I stood still, waiting for her to explain my mission, but she remained quiet, her eyes focused deep into mine. "Do you except?" My eyes squinted together in confusion. She never asked me that until after explaining the mission to me. I guess this must be dangerous. I nodded, unsure of what I just accepted to. "Yes, Lady Tsunade-sensei. I do."

"Good, now here's what the mission complies of: I need you to keep an eye on Naruto."

"W-what? But Lady Tsunade, _why_?" I asked, puzzled. Keep _an eye on him? In case of what?_

"Just do it, Sakura-chan."

"Bu-"

"You are dismissed." With that, Sakura bowed quietly, and walked out of Tsunade's office. Of course, as soon as she was back outside, there was Temari, just waiting to pounce her.

"Sakura-chan!!! _What happened_?" She squealed. She's always loved excitement. Feeling tired, I simply shook my head, and started on my way home, not even bothering to go back to school. Temari followed.

"What? Was it that bad? Are you being banished from the village?" She was too dramatic. I turned around and spit my tongue out at her. She got the message and giggled.

"I was just _kidding_, Sakura-chan. So, where are we headed?" I shrugged, decided I'd walk until my feet decided to stop. Lord knows when that'll happen. Temari was silent, as we walked around for a little while, going nowhere in specific. Finally, I stopped, and looked around myself, taking in the trees and the edge of the lake that I'd ran away to last night. How in the hell did I get here?

"Sakura-chan.," Temari whispered, tapping my shoulder. I didn't turn around, didn't even answer her, as memories of last night flooded my mind. Most of them were blurred horribly, probably do to my drunken state. The only one that was clear, was of Naruto flashing me brilliant smile after brilliant smile. And then, the rest were blurry, like one of those shower glass doors. Then my mind went back to earlier, back to when I sat in my old training area, reading the secret that blows my mind. Then further back, to the conversation that Temari had eavesdropped on, between Shizune and Iruka-sensei. Who was he, really? Where did he come from? And more importantly, _why did he come back_?

"I thought I'd find you out here, Sakura." I spun around, my eyes resting on the blonde that stood on the exact same tree branch she had been standing on last night. He jumped down, and Temari flashed a look towards her.

"What?" My tone was impatient, hard. Naruto just stared at me with his big beautiful blue eyes. Finally, he spoke. "Temari. May I speak with Sakura for a moment?" Temari looked to me again, her face holding none of the happiness it had before. My tone must have frightened her. I nodded at her, and she was off, but still close enough to come back in a second if something happened.

With us alone, Naruto didn't move any closer, didn't speak any louder, his gaze still tightly on me.

"What, Naruto?" I asked, my tone again hard.

"You said something last night," He whispered, his face becoming serious. "Something important." Sakura's mind flashed back to last night, but still, her memories were blurry, all except the few of Naruto smiling at her in the darkness. What had she said?

"You don't remember, do you?" I kept my eyes on the ground, not wanting to look into his eyes. It still hurt to see the Fourth in him. "I don't know, Naruto. I was drunk."

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I thought as much. Mind if we talk...I don't know, somewhere more private?"

I looked up at him, into his eyes, trying my best to ignore the Fourth that came with the view. "Why? I don't remember, Naruto."

"I know, but maybe-"

"Fine. Whatever, let's go. Where do you have in mind?" I snapped, remembering Tsunade's mysterious mission.

"Just follow me." He said, and I followed him, passing by Temari. I gave her a nod, and she smiled at me, then went back towards the village.

"Sakura-chan,"

"What, Naruto? Can't you just ask me here?"

"You said you knew..." His voice drifted off, with his eyes, wandering around the wilderness around us. Suddenly, he stopped, and I had to turn back around and stand next to him. "You said you knew who my..."

"Who your...?" I pressed.

"Who my father was." His voice cracked at 'father'. I stared at him, my eyes searching his face for a sign-any sign- that this was a joke. I did _not_ say that to him last night. I couldn't have.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Naruto. I don't know who your father is, you just moved here!" I snapped, turning around back for the village. A moment later, I felt his warm hand grip around my wrist. He spun me around, his face completely serious again.

"Really, Sakura? Do you really think that's true? Doesn't it feel like...like we've met before?"

"_Met before?_ I've never met you in my life, Naruto!"

"But what about Iruka-sensei and Team 7?"

"...What?" I breathed. Team 7? How did he know about Team 7? He'd never been assigned a team, according to him. In fact, isn't that where Jiraiya-sama interrupted us and dragged him away? His eyes were wide, like he couldn't believe what he just said.

"Naruto how did you know...?"

He looked as if he wanted to run, make a break for it, but I snatched a hold of his arm. "Naruto, wait. How did you know...about Team 7?" He paused, looking at me like he himself didn't even know.

"I...I don't know, Sakura. It just...I've gotta go." He yanked out of my grip, too fast for me to stop him, and disappeared into the forest. I stood there, frozen for what seemed like hours. My brain searched through my memories from back when I was in the academy. But never was there a blonde with whiskers, sitting in the back of the room...

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!"

I woke up, my vision blurred and dark. In the distance, I could hear someone calling my name, someone that sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember exactly who. I sat up, realizing that I had fallen asleep on the ground. I sighed and ran my dirty fingers through my tangled hair. It was late, the moon told me it was just a little over midnight. Suddenly I was furious. Why hadn't Naruto told me? Why had he just _left?_

"Sakura-chan?!" The voice became frantic.

"I've got her scent, follow me!" Another familiar scent rang through the air.

That voice sounded familiar, too. But who was it?

"She's down here, I found her!" All their yelling was giving me a headache.

"Kiba-kun? Temari-chan?" I found their faces, and instantly called out their names. They smiled, obviously relieved, and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"What's going on?" I asked, still dazed from waking up.

"Well, you'd been gone for a while with Naruto, and I didn't know..." Temari murmured quietly in the dark. I waved her off, and hugged her again. "It's alright, thanks."

Kiba flashed a smile and patted Akamaru on the head. Akamaru wagged his tail happily at the touch of his beloved owner.

"Hey, uh, what happened?" Temari asked. I shook my head, and we started back to the village.

"So, Kiba, how's Hinata?"

"Horrible! All she can talk about is 'Naruto this and Naruto that.' She didn't even noticed when I told her she looked really pretty today!" He snapped angrily. Poor Kiba, Hinata is falling for Naruto, and he's just left in the dust.

"It's okay, we'll talk to her." Temari assured him. He rolled his eyes and waved hello to Kotetsu and Izumo as we walked back in the gates of Konoha. After we said our goodbyes, I headed off for home, knowing I wouldn't get any sleep at all tonight.

The morning sun was bright and the coffee in my hands was bitter. My head throbbed with a dull ache, and my eyes wanted so badly to shut. I shook it off, gulping down another sip of the hot, bitter coffee. My eyes opened again, as the hot sip scorched my throat. I got up, poured out my coffee and was out the door in less that a minute. I had to wake up, I kept telling myself. Wake up? When the hell did I go to sleep? _Never,_ is the answer. The outside air was chilly, even though the sun was out, burning my eyes. Maybe a trip to Ichiraku Ramen would cheer me up a bit. Besides, I had nowhere to be today. It was a Saturday.

Ichiraku Ramen gave off its usual mouth-watering smell as I grew closer, like it was already up, making food for customers. That's strange, Ichiraku Ramen is usually empty in the mornings. I pulled back the curtain, and was surprised by who sat down, gulping down a bowl of Ramen hungrily, in front of me.

"Naruto?" I asked, and realized even I could barely hear myself. I cleared my throat, and he turned around, his eyes wide. When he saw it was me, they grew wider, and he hurriedly finished his bowl, slapping down his payment and pushing past me. I stood there, staring after his retreating form, until a voice came from in front of me.

"Sakura-chan? Hey!" The old perv said, opening his big arms for a hug. I snapped out of it and gave him a hug, smelling his cologne. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sama! What're you doing here?" I asked, surprised at his appearance, which were usually rare. They seemed to be a lot more occurring these days. He smiled, and patted me on my back.

"Nothing, really. Was that Naruto-kun that I just saw running off like his pants were on fire?" I giggled. That was, what he looked like.

"Yup."

"Why was he running away that fast?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Eh, I don't know. We just...something weird happened yesterday. That's all." Jiraiya's eyes widened in a perv-ish way.

"Oh," He said, in a 'get it' kind of voice. I slapped his chest, laughing along with him.

"No, you big old perv, just, I don't know. He said something strange yesterday and when I tried to ask him about it, he just ran off. Guess he's still avoiding me." I explained, and noticed how serious Jiraiya's face had gotten. Crap. Did I say too much?

"Well, Sakura-chan, I'd better go. Things to do, you know." He smiled, and walked off, or rather, poofed off. He was always doing that, too. By now, my stomach wasn't growling anymore, so I passed by Ichiraku, wanting to just go somewhere to think-alone. I know the perfect place...

The city's gates were guarded as usual, by Kotetsu and Izumo, and, as usual, they were asleep. Good thing we don't have any trespassers sneaking in, huh, Kotetsu and Izumo? I decided that on my way back, if they were still sleeping, I'd hit them both upside the head.

I was there, just like that. Not like it wasn't very far away, just that I was started to get the route down, and was able to travel faster, knowing exactly where it was. I sat down, in the exact spot Naruto did, right at the lake's edge. As I sat there, just looking out at the water in front of me, I felt weird. Like something powerful was just out there, right in front of me. It was a great feeling. The water was a deep blue, hard to even see the bottom of, even from where I was sitting. _Must be a pretty deep lake._ Just looking out into the water, I could feel like something was trying to break through. But not from the water, no. But from inside me. Like something from deep, deep in the back of my brain, something was trying to bust open free, to reveal itself. The more I looked into the water, the more powerful the feeling got, until the point when my head start the throb. I clutched either side of my head, ordering it to stop. It didn't, just grew more and more powerful. I reached a finger out and dipped it into the dark blue lake's icy waters. Everything burst,and I was thrust into a deep, suppressed memory.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty long. Thought it would be okay, since I made you guys wait so long. Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, readers! This chapter was really fun writing, so I hope you enjoy it!! You get the first taste of NaruSaku, so if you don't like this couple,then don't read it. No wait. If you don't like this couple, then why the hell are you even here?? Just kidding guys, enjoy!!**

* * *

_The field I lay in was beautiful, not to mention soft. I lay there, in a circle with the rest of my friends. My hair is long, and Ino is right next to me. On my other side is Sasuke, his delicate young face turned down into a tight frown. I could tell we were in a circle, because I could hear them giggling around me. I was staring up at the sky above me, imagining what I was going to do and look like when I grew up. That soon got boring, and I just started looking up at the fluffy clouds that looked like anything I wanted them to. Suddenly, I felt someone pull out the ribbon in my hair and I sat up quickly, glaring a t a young, whisker-faced blonde boy. He held my ribbon in his hands, a smile on his face. I frowned at him, and reached out to grab it back from him. But he dodged, hopping up onto his feet and jumping over a young, sleeping Shikamaru. He was laughing as I chased after him, yelling at him to give it back. I finally caught him, and he gave it back to me, and said I was a pretty fast girl. I frowned at him once again. I told him of course I was fast. He just laughed and suggested we play another fun game. I told him that stealing my ribbon and making me chase after him hadn't been fun. He accused me of lying, and snatched it out of my hands once again, running around me in a circle, laughing menacingly. I yelled at him, and chased him around once again, but started laughing halfway through it. He had been right, this was fun. As soon as I caught up to him, I didn't grab my ribbon back, instead I snatched his 'nose' and ran away, all the while teasing that now he had no nose. He let out a wail, and began chasing me down, begging me to give him back his nose, that he was sorry, and that I was right, it wasn't fun. I shook my head and opened my hand. "I don't really have your nose, silly. I was just playing. Wasn't that fun?" I said, laughing as he did, and we fell down to the ground, gasping for breaths and looking up at the fluffy clouds I loved so much. We spent the rest of the time talking about what we wanted to be like when we were older, and then about what the clouds looked like. Then, Iruka-sensei came up, and rounded us up back into our original groups. On the way back to the daycare, I saw Sasuke and Naruto arguing, while me, and Ino laughed at them saying how silly they were being, arguing like that. _

I threw myself up, gasping for air. My body was hot, and I was sweating. I was still lying in front of the ominous lake, now panting like a madman. My right held clutched my heart. It was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest. I ran my left hand across my forehead, wiping off all the sweat and pushing my hair back out of my face. _Calm down, Sakura, it was just some stupid dream._ But it wasn't. It felt so real, like it really had happened. But, if it had, I would've remembered it. Wouldn't I? Yes, yes I'm sure I would have remembered. So why didn't I? As I sat up, regaining my composure, I stared out in the lake, trying to see beneath the dark surface. There it was again. That powerful, strange feeling like something was trying to burst free from my mind. If that dream-memory- whatever it was, was true, really, then why did it suddenly just come to me? I jumped to my feet, not wanting another visit into the depths of my memory. As soon as I had come, I was back, walking into Konoha's gate. It was dark, nighttime again. I must've slept a while trying to get that memory back considering I came her quite early. Kotetsu and Izumo were still asleep, but I just walked past them, not wanting to have to talk to anybody right now.

_Calm down, Sakura. _

But it was no use, I couldn't get over the flashback, how powerful it had been, how fast it had come on. And, worst of all, how real it felt. The streets of my village were empty, and a clock on the wall of a restaurant read 1:45am. Damn, how long had I been asleep? At least I wasn't as tired as I was before. In fact, I wasn't even tired at all. But I most certainly didn't want to go back to the lake. Not now. Maybe, not ever.

Ichiraku was supposed to be opened, but Sakura knew it was just in case some had just come back from a mission. That they'd have to ring a bell and wake them in order for them to make me some ramen, and I didn't really feel like waking the poor father and his young daughter. They needed their sleep. Even Lady Tsunade's window was dark. Everyone was asleep, and suddenly, I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

Just a little while later, I lay on the ground in my memory. It was just as soft as I remember it, and the more i sat there, the more stronger the feeling got that my dream was real-that it was a memory. It was just like being in my memory again, and I kept seeing the little young Naruto running around in circles, waiting for me to chase after him. In fact, now I was up, chasing after an imaginary young Naruto. The more I laughed the more I didn't feel like me, but I felt like I was little again, laughing and just chasing him around for the fun of it.

"Sakura?" I stopped dead cold in my tracks. Slowly, I turned my head to face the older, whisker-faced blondie. He had a smile on his face, and after I stared at him for a minute, he bust out laughing. He walked closer, but I stayed still. Soon, he was just a few inches from me. I could see his eyes glinting beautifully in the moonlight. He chucked a few more times again.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. He chuckled again.

"Had a weird memory... Thought I'd come here. And guess who I saw, acting out exactly what my memory was about?" He chuckled once more, then looked around, his smile still on his gorgeous face. Then, he lay down on the ground, exactly the way he did in my memory. "It's still as soft as I remember." He murmured quietly. I nodded, looking around the meadow, still seeing myself and him as littlies, chasing each other around in a giggling frenzy. "It is, isn't it? You know, that's exactly what I said, just a few minutes ago." My breath was visible, a puff of smoke, escaping into the air.

He chuckled. "Really?" He tapped the ground next to him. "Come on, I won't bite." He flashed a smile, and my knees went knobbly, so I lay down next to him. Lying there, next to him in this meadow, just felt right. My whole body felt tingly, and my heart was fluttering and beating fast.

"Do you remember?" He murmured. I stared up into the dark black sky, and this time, it was the stars I was seeing. I smiled. "Yes," My breath blew out above me. "I do, Naruto."

He turned his body to face mine.

"Sakura," He whispered, his breath blowing out onto my arms, sending a shiver up them. "I don't know what's happened to me. I don't know why I can't remember this place. I just...I don't know, it feels like I've lived here my whole life, but someone just took the memories away from me. But why don't you remember?"

I sighed, and took my eyes away from the glistening stars above me. Instead, I rested them on my hands. "I don't know, Naruto. I...I feel a close bond to you too, like we knew each other before. Like we were really good friends. But no one else remembers you either. I don't know what's going on anymore. Ever since you came back, I just...I've had this weird feeling that I _knew_ you."

Suddenly, a warm finger skimmed across my arm. "I know, Sakura. Same here. Can I just...try something?" He mumbled quietly, leaning on his elbow so he could see my face. I nodded, not sure what he was going to do, but knowing he wouldn't hurt me. I felt safe with him, however strange that was. He wrapped his big, strong warm hand in mine, and the feeling, the same one from back at the lake came back, in full force. I tried to pull away, to stop this, but he held on, not allowing me to escape.

"No, Sakura, please." He begged in a quiet whisper. I sighed, but relaxed my hand in his, and tried to embrace the feeling that was getting stronger and stronger by the moment.

Finally, it consumed her, and she was thrust into yet another long, suppressed memory.

_"Naruto-kun?" I called. I was once again a littlie, but I was about two years older than the last memory. I was nine, and I was searching for my friend. He hadn't even showed up for school, so where was he? Sasuke had said that maybe he had finally gotten tired of all the stares he always got and decided to run away from the village. I was worried, and I didn't know what I'd do without him. "Naruto-kun!?" I kept screaming, running around the older villagers, ignoring the mean stares they kept giving me. _

_"Sakura-chan, darling? What are you doing?" It was the Third Hokage. I stuck my lower lip out in a pout face. "I'm looking for my friend, Naruto-kun. He didn't come to school today and I-"_

_"Sakura-chan, shhhhh. It's okay, don't worry. I know where he is, and he's fine." _

_"R-Really, Lord Hokage?" I asked the tears in my eyes vanishing. He smiled and patted my shoulder. _

_"Of course he is. Now, let's get you home so you can finish your homework." Then, he walked me home, and had a little chat with my Mother while I sat at the table, finishing my homework. _

I woke up, but wasn't as sweaty as the last time. I looked over to Naruto, who was watching me intently.

"D-Did you see it?" I whispered. He was quiet for a long time, then, he nodded.

"Yes," His hand still held mine, but he used his other hand to brush his fingers through my hair, them rest them on my arm. "I did, Sakura. I remember," He whispered so quietly, i could barely hear him.

"Remember what, exactly?" There was a pause.

"How it felt, being with you." My heart stopped. Did he really just say that!? A light breeze passed by, making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"N-No. I'm f-fine." I insisted. He let out a chuckle, and sat up. Then, he lifted up his big, heavy sweatshirt off, revealing his bare chest. He had beautifully sculpted abs, and a six pack. And even though I've seen so many other men with the same kind of body, knowing it was him, made my heart stop, my cheeks flush the deepest red they've ever been, made me stop breathing. He chuckled.

"Here, This oughta keep you nice and warm." He replied, wrapping the sweatshirt over my shoulders. "Though it _would _be smarter to actually put it on." He said with another cute chuckle. I blushed, and pulled it one, over my clothes. He was right, it was _warm._ And it smelled _so good_. It smelled like him.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." My eyes widened, and my hand flew up to mouth. I can _not_ believe I just _said that_! "Er....S-Sorry." I murmured, burying my face into his deliciously smelling warm sweatshirt. I felt his warm hands brush hair out of my face, and looked up to him. He was smiling, and his eyes were sparkling. "It's okay, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun. Do you remember when you used to make me chase you around this very meadow?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes. And I remember it to be quite fun, actually."

I giggled. "It was. Remember when you really thought I had your nose?"

He laughed again. "Yeah, I was about to cry."  
I laughed. "You did. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." Laughter again.

"Man," He whispered. "I was such a wimp."

I giggled, and crawled closer to him, now resting my head on his bare, still oddly warm chest. "Yeah. You were. But you were my best friend." His chest carried my head up and down as he breathed.

"You were mine, too." He whispered.

"Why can't I remember you leaving?" I asked in a low voice. There was a long pause.

"I don't know. I can barely even remember myself."

Why did all the villagers stare at you like that, Naruto-kun?" The question just seemed to pop out of my mouth. Another long pause.

"I'll tell you some other time, Sakura-chan." He finally whispered.

"What do you mean? Naruto-kun?"

"Shhhhh, you need your rest." He replied, rubbing my back. My eyes drooped, and I knew I was close from deep sleep.

"But-"

"Shhh. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Then, my eyes closed, and I dreamed of the old days, more memories now flooding my head as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

I woke up pretty early. The sky was just barely lit up, the sun hadn't even come up yet. It must have been somewhere around 4:00 or 5:00am. The ground beneath me was cold, hard, not what I remembered it at all. Wait. The ground? Where's Naruto? I sat up, the smile on my face vanishing, Strange, I didn't realize I was smiling until it began to fade away. A cold breeze blew by, whipping my hair out of my eyes. I felt my arms, I was still wearing his big warm sweatshirt, but he was nowhere in sight. I got up to my feet, trying to sense anyone's presence, but there was none. The Sakura trees swayed gently in the wind, which was now picking up speed, and quickly. Green leaves floated down from the sky, not a rare sight at all here in Konoha.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" I called, walking around slowly, trying to see if I could pick up a trail. Where had he gone? Maybe he just went to the bathroom. But then, wouldn't he hear me calling? I walked up to a sakura tree, and balled my hands up in fists. As I brought my hand back to punch the tree, I heard a twig snap in the distance. That wasn't normal at 4-5am in the morning. Especially here. I froze, focusing on the noise and the direction it came from. A few minutes passed by, and everything was quiet again. But I didn't let my guard up, instead I remained frozen in my spot, listening carefully for the slightest noise. After a minute or two, I heard low, low breathing. I slowly turned my head around. Since the sun wasn't quite out yet, it was still pretty dark. There was no one behind me, it was as deserted as when I woke up. Could it be Naruto? No. Why would he just stand there, scaring the hell outta me? It can't be Naruto. I took a step forward, my hand leaving the tree and returning to my side.

"Who's there?" I asked, even though I really shouldn't have. No answer. I took another step closer in the direction of the noise, then froze, listening carefully. No sounds came, and I took another. My hand moved down, and slipped into my weapons pocket. I wrapped my fingers around two shurikens, ready to throw them at any moment. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the trees, throwing a few shurikens my way. "Shit," I mumbled, as I dodged all of them but one. It sliced my arm, and the blood came gushing out. For the moment, it didn't hurt, but I knew it'd only be a matter of time before it would begin throbbing. Meanwhile the figure before me was someone I didn't recognize. I knew he was an enemy, because when someone just throws things at you, you kinda know that they're an enemy.

"Who're you?" I asked, throwing back two of my own shurikens. He chuckled a deep, creepy chuckle and inched forward. It was still pretty dark, and I could only make out the outlines of his features. He was pretty skinny, had a rough, angular shaped face, and his hair was long, and had a blue glint to it in the moonlight. My hand grasped around another kunai, and I brought it up to my chest, ready to throw it at him.

"Answer my question." I demanded in a tight, cold voice. His only response was to cock his head to one side. The moonlight hit the side of his face, and he was gorgeous, as much as I hated to admit it. He had bright, clear blue eyes, and his skin tone was a beautiful ivory color. His foot slipped forward, and I jumped back, my kunai whipping through the air, missing his neck by inches. I swore under my breath, realizing I didn't have that much weapons left in my pouch. But I didn't exactly need them, I had my incredible punches and kicks, I just liked the distance I could have with them. He laughed a little louder now, his head slinging back, out of the moonlight.

"Can you _hear?_ _Who are you?_" I ordered, getting frustrated with him. He just laughed, and pounced forward, slicing my arm with some kind of needle. Oh, no... I sure as hell hope it wasn't a poison needle. Or a sleep needle. That would be bad. Very bad. I brought my hand up to the scratch and healed it, hoping that it wouldn't effect me as much if I healed it. I can only hope, now. He was behind me, laughing and getting ready for another attack. I focused my chakra to my right hand, and charged forward, screaming loudly. He dodged, as I expected, and I slammed my hand into the tree he had jumped onto. The tree snapped backwards and he lost his balance and tumbled down with it. Now, I was standing above him, my foot powered with chakra, pressed on his chest.

"Now," I said, leaning over to get closer to him. "Who are you?" He laughed. Okay, this dude was seriously beginning to piss me off. "Who," I said, louder now. "_Are you!?"_

"I'm..." He whispered, a smile still on his face. "Not real." Then, he poofed out, from underneath my foot, and I stumbled forward. "Damnit!" I yelled, punching a tree and sending it hurtling into the air until it smacked into another tree, both trees hitting the ground with a loud _thud_.

I can't believe he got me with that stupid shadow clone trick! I'd better notify Lady Tsunade though, just to be on the safe side. Whoever he was, he was coming back, but this time, I wouldn't let him get away. I took one last look around the meadow, then turned around, and left for Tsunade's office.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!! And sorry about how short it is. I thought it was a good place to end it. Review!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know you all hate me because I take FOREVER to update them. But anywho, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it! And review please!**

* * *

"I'm telling you what I saw, Tsunade-sensei. Not something I made up because I was bored." My tone was dipped in annoyance. I couldn't believe her! I'd come to tell her about the creep who attacked me in the meadow and she just laughed in my face! She thought I was being "a little too dramatic lately". Yeah, right. You're the one keeping all the ultra-bewildering secrets and _I'm _the one being dramatic.

"Sakura-chan, just go home. It's late." She rubbed her temples like I was causing her a headache. I sure hoped I was. I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up her hand to silence me.

"Shizune, walk her home to make sure she's safe." Shizune nodded her head obediently and grabbed my hand lead me home. Before leaving the office I heard Tsunade-sensei muttering "She disturbed my sleep for this? An enemy attack…nonsense."

The night air was just as cold, if even colder, than when I had been rushing to the Hokage's office, frantic to tell Tsunade about the maniac in the meadow. Where had Naruto gone? We shared such an intimate night, but now he just left? Was it because we didn't…No. I couldn't think that way. Naruto wasn't like that. _How would you know, you can barely remember him! _Gee thanks for the pessimistic view on things, conscious. The lights of Ichiraku Ramen were on, and I could see a familiar shadow from behind the curtain. I broke my wrist from Shizune's motherly grasp and walked into Ichiraku.

"Sasuke-kun?" At the sound of my voice, Sasuke grumpily and tiredly looked back to face me. His eyes were black and looked utterly exhausted. He must have just gotten back from a mission.

"What, Sakura-chan?" His voice was strained. I stared into his eyes. Could he possibly remember Naruto? In one of my memories, I'd seen him and Naruto arguing. They seemed like really good friends. Or rivals. But then again, Naruto and I had been best friends and I still barely remember him. But maybe, just maybe Sasuke would remember…

"Sasuke-kun, I can tell you just got back from a mission, back can we talk for a minute? I need to ask you something really important." He grunted.

"Sakura-chan? Are you sure it's wise? Lady Tsunade ordered you to go home, remember?" Shizune's frail voice warned. I shrugged her off. "I'll be fine; besides, I'll be with Sasuke-kun." Shizune seemed to ponder this then with a weak smile, nodded and walked off. At her disappearance Sasuke finished his ramen and got up.

"Let's go. I can tell this is something that's really bothering you." He grumbled and lead me away from Ichiraku's. I took the lead in front of him, making sure we were in a secluded safe place. Then, I made him sit down, and I sat next to him.

"Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"Okay, this will sound a little weird and stupid and random, but I need to know…" My voice trailed off.

"Need to know…?" He prompted gently yet firmly.

"If you remembered…."

"Sakura-chan."

"Fine. If you remember Naruto." It took plenty of restraint not to add the _'kun'_ to the end of his name. His face showed obvious astonishment. It took him several minutes to go back to his usual emotionless expression.

"You mean the new kid with the weird whisker markings on his face?"

"They're not weird," I found myself getting defensive.

"Excuse me," He said holding his hands up guiltily.

"But yes, I'm talking about him. Do you remember ever meeting him? Before now, I mean." He looked at me with his brows raised.

"Like when we were littlies, before the academy." I explained. He looked away. After a while, he looked back at me.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan. I feel like I have, but I have absolutely no memories of him at all." Yes!

"Oh thank God!" I whispered. Sasuke smirked at me.

"Why? Do you?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I've even remembered a few memories of him. But they only come when I'm…somewhere we used to go all the time with Iruka-sensei. And then when I'm with him." He looked at me, searching my face.

"That's weird," He whispered.

"Tell me about. But get this; I can't remember us even being close, or him even leaving. The memories that I see…they're like I'm looking at someone else's memories, not my own."

"Hm. That's bewildering…maybe we could ask Iruka-sensei ourselves what happened." He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No," I shook my head. "No, Iruka-sensei was talking to Shizune-san…

Temari-chan saw them talking together in the library. They were talking about…about Naruto." My mind refused to wrap around what exactly they were talking about, and I gave myself a mental kick. I could feel Sasuke's concerned look boring into my head, but I tried my best to ignore it, focusing only on trying to remember what Temari had said she caught them saying. It was no use, I couldn't remember a lick.

"What…were they saying?"

"I…I really can't remember. All I know is that it wasn't good." I could feel a harsh headache coming on, and I pressed my fingers to my temples, hoping to massage it away. It only got worse. So now I have to deal with a horrid headache on top of everything else.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan? Maybe you should go home to rest; I really have to report to Lady Tsunade anyways. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Get some rest." He rubbed my shoulder, got up and whisked out of the restaurant. I sighed, got to my feet, shot the old man a quick smile and left, on my home to get some rest and hopefully, get rid of this headache.

Early the next morning I lay in bed, groggy and my headache pounding as hard as ever. I got no sleep last night whatsoever. Every time I managed to drift off to a soft sleep, the memories came flooding back, but I could tell they weren't really memories. They were scary and all I heard were screams that sounded a whole hell of a lot like mine when I was a child. But that was it. I always woke up the second I heard a scream. This was basically every time I closed my eyes.

"Sakura-chan! Get up and get ready for school!" My Mom's morning attitude sure was a great get-me-up. I let out a long, dramatic sigh and got up. As soon as I lifted my head up BAM! The pounding in my head felt like someone was smashing me with a hammer. I gasped in shock and clutched my head with both my hands. Fuck, where the hell was this coming from? I rarely ever got headaches, and never were they this strong and demanding.

"Sakura-chan? Are you up?" Her voice sounded closer now, and it caused me even more pain than sitting up did. I shriveled up in my pillow, and tried to block out all noise.

"Sakura-chan! Are you even listening to me!?" I wanted to scream at her to shut up, but that would just hurt even more. Suddenly the door burst open and there she was, in all her crabby glory.

"Honey?" Her voice dropped about three octaves. She slowly walked over to me, and put her warm hand on my back.

"Oh dear, you're cold. Is everything alright?" I winced at her voice, even when she was practically whispering, it hurt like crazy. I managed to lift my head to look at her, though I still clutched it like it was going to fall off.

"Yeah…yeah. I just have a…a headache." I said so quietly even I could barely hear myself. But being a Mom, she heard just fine.

"Oh hon, this bad? You never used to get ones this bad. Not even I did." Her pink lips puckered out in a worried pout.

"Okay, well I don't think it's something that I can use my healing powers on, but if you want me to take a stab-"

"No thanks, Mom. Just get to work, I'll be fine." I whispered, cutting her off for the sake of my poor head. She sighed, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and walked out of my room. After the soft click of the door closing, I shriveled up into my covers, hoping now maybe that it was daytime, I would be able to get some sleep.

I was wrong. As soon as I closed my eyes, the screaming pierced my head like a knife, and I gasped. I cursed under my breath and sat up, clutching my head. I sat in that same position for about an hour, and then ever so gently I head over to my bathroom for a shower.

I let the warm water hit me, soothing my tired and sore body. I didn't plan on staying in her very long, but I ended up sitting down, like I used to do when I was a littley and stayed in the shower for quite a while. I turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around my body, not even bothering to dry off. Opening the door and releasing the entire supply of stream from my shower into my room sent chills throughout my skin, but I ignored it, and headed downstairs for some migraine pills. I quickly found them, downed two pills, and was heading back upstairs for a nap when there was loud banging on the door. I cursed under my breath and debated on running upstairs to put some clothes on first. The banging just grew louder (if that was possible) and more urgent. So instead I just tightened my towel around me and opened the door.

"Sakura-chan! Oh my GOD. You're not going to believe what's happening at school." The blonde sand-nin shrieked, barging in and shutting the door behind her.

"How come you're home? And in a towel?"

"Well, I have a horrid migraine and I just got out of the shower." I explained, walking up the stairs to my room, clutching my head. Miraculously I could feel the throbbing subsiding this quick after taking the pills. Well, they were made by Tsunade, so I shouldn't be surprised if my headache were gone in a few minutes. Once in my room, I let my towel drop to the floor, not caring Temari was sitting on the bed. Clawing through my drawers I slipped on a black lace bra and matching panties, and a midnight blue silk night gown. By the time I was finished getting dressed, my so-called migraine was barely bothering me.

"So, anyways you'll never believe what happened today!" Temari yipped excitedly. I needn't respond because she was already off to explaining.

"Okay, so it was just a normal school day, right? Everything was perfectly normal. Up until homeroom that is. See, I had just realized you weren't coming today, when two ANBU shinobi came in. One was a girl, the other a man. They walked right up to Kakashi-sensei and spoke quietly to him. His face remained calm, but I could hear what was being said, so mine was like 'holy shit'. Okay so the female shinobi, she goes 'Is Haruno Sakura here?' and Kakashi was like 'Not that I know of.' And so the male goes 'How about Uzumaki Naruto?' and here's the weird part, Kakashi goes 'Uzumaki Naruto?' like he doesn't know who he is. So then the male goes 'I'm positive you do, Kakashi. Now tell us, where is he?' and Kakashi goes 'Excuse me, I have a class to teach. Try asking the Hokage.' Then guess who came in? Lady Tsunade!" I felt my jaw drop. She NEVER left her office. Before I could get a question in, Temari continued.

"Yeah, so anyways Lady Tsunade comes in, and stands right in the middle of the class and says 'Everyone is dismissed. Go home. There is no more school for the rest of the day' and turns to the ANBU shinobi and says 'I hear you're looking for two of my village's residents. Is this true?' and they go 'Yes, Lady Hokage. Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto.' And Lady Tsunade goes 'Very well. Just one question; why didn't you come to me in the first place?' and then Kakashi ushered everyone out, including me."

She took a big breath of much needed air and stared at me, her eyes wide as saucers, waiting for my reaction. But I didn't want her to see my reaction. Mainly because I didn't exactly know _how_ to react. I mean two _ANBU Black Ops_ were _asking _for me? Not to mention the whole "Uzumaki Naruto?" by Kakashi. What was up with that? Shouldn't they treat him with respect? He is the Fourth's son, after all. _The Fourth's son…_ How could no one know? How come he left? Why can't I remember him? So many questions! And now this, on top of everything else!

"Sakura-chan? You okay? I mean it was probably something stupid, right?" Temari broke my internal babbling and I turned to face her. She looked worried. I was worried. I needed to find Naruto-and pronto. "Temari-chan thanks for telling me. I'm gonna go give Naruto a heads up; I'll talk to you soon." Without another word, I smiled at her, and hopped out the window of my third story room. I could hear her yelling after me from above, but I didn't look back, not even when I landed right in front of him.

"Haruno Sakura?" I steadily stood up from my crouched landing position. He was wearing a white angry-looking cat ANBU mask, and he was harshly built. The woman standing next to him was also decently built, and her gigantic boobs practically popping out of her uniform. She wore a bored-looking bird mask, complete with a long, sharp beak poking from where her nose should be.

"Can I help you two?" I answered with a defensive tone.

"Haruno Sakura?" The man repeated his tone cold and hard. Something about them made me feel defensive, and a voice in the back of my mind kept screaming 'don't give them your identity!'

"Haruno Sakura?" I answered in a genuinely bewildered tone. The woman looked to her partner, and the man scoffed.

"Are you saying you don't know Haruno Sakura?" He said gruffly. The woman placed a hand on her hip, and the gesture felt somehow triumphant.

"Who are you guys? Do you think I'd sell out a fellow comrade because you guys _intimidate_ me?" I spat out angrily.

"Young shinobi, we are not asking you to sell her out. We simply want to ask her a few questions, is all." The woman snarled. I could practically see her lip curling up in disgust. The nerve! Who did she think she was, anyway?

"Too bad. Go ask someone else, 'cause you aren't getting any information on anyone from me." I snapped, turning around to walk off. That's when the woman grasped my shoulder, spinning me around so fast I almost fell over. I would have, too if the husky male hadn't been standing behind me, holding me up.

"Oh, child. We are not to be taken lightly. Now, tell us where Haruno Sakura is, and you can go back to sneaking out of your house." The woman said her tone so cold and demanding I felt chills ripple down my back.

"That's great, because neither am I. Now if you want to talk to her so badly, why don't you talk to the Hokage?" I ripped myself from her grasp and jumped over the male, putting much needed space between us. The woman growled from under her mask and clucked her teeth angrily. She took a step forward, limiting the space I just put between us.

"Miss Haruno, we'll be back." And with a stomp to the ground, her and the husky male poofed off. I growled. Damnit, they knew. They knew I was Sakura Haruno, and they said they were going to be back. Who the hell were they? What did they want with me?

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! What happened?" Temari came stampeding down the stairs.

"What? You were up there watching the whole time. You know what happened." I'd seen her looking from the window.

"N-no. I mean I was watching from the window, but I couldn't move, and when that girl… she looked at me and all I could see was black." I looked at her. She was telling the truth.

"Sakura-chan!" I turned my head to face a very frantic and worried-looking Shizune. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was messed up, sticking out like she'd been electrocuted. "Come with me, it's urgent! Temari-san go home." She clutched my hand and was walking me towards the Hokage's office within seconds. We arrived in two minutes, and I was quickly thrust into Tsunade-sensei's office.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sensei? What's going on?" I asked, now slightly panicked.

"Sakura-chan, did you see two ANBU? A male in an angry-looking cat mask and a busty female in a bored-looking bird mask with a beak?" Her usually calm tone was spiked with anxiety. I could feel my face draining of blood. What was going on?

"Tsunade-sense what's-

"Answer me, Sakura-chan!" She bellowed.

"Y-yes. I just saw them outside of my house. They were asking if I knew 'Haruno Sakura' and then she almost pushed me over and the male, he was suddenly behind me, and I told her if she wanted to talk to 'Haruno Sakura' so badly that she needed to go to you and she said 'Miss Haruno, we will be back.' And then left." I blurted out. Tsunade slumped her face into her hands, and let out a long sigh.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah. Temari was there. She said that when the girl looked at her she couldn't move and all she could see was black."

"With just a look? Damnit we've underestimated them, Shizune." Shizune sighed a long, broken sigh.

"So…what's going on?"

"Sakura-chan, they're dangerous. It's lucky you stayed home today. Although if you had went, you would have been protected either way. Still, they are extremely dangerous."

"What are you talking about? What do they want? Why do they want to 'ask me questions'? Tell me what's going on!" I shrieked, frustrated at the situation and their confusing words. They each took a long sigh.

"Sakura-chan, they want you and Naruto. We don't know why yet. But we do know is it's not good."

"So what you're saying is…what?"

"Sakura-chan…you and Naruto will have to go into hiding." I stared at her. "At least until we know more about them." She added.

"No. I won't do it."

"Sakura, it's the only way-"

"No. I don't want to go into hiding. Why can't you just send someone out to assassinate them?"

"Sakura it's not that easy. Can't you just be open-minded about this?"

"No, Tsunade, I won't."

"Well you don't really have a choice in the matter. Your mother has already granted me permission. Now, go get yourself packed, Sakura. Take as much as you can put in two suitcases. We'd give you more, but this can't look too conspicuous."

"I'm not going to leave all my friends to live with that…with that idiot!"

"Sakura-chan? I thought you liked him?"

"Well that was before he just completely abandoned me. I haven't seen him in days." I growled.

"Oh, Sakura-chan I'm sorry. But you still have to go. Now, go get packed, you leave at midnight." I growled to myself and lost my temper, punching a huge hole in the wall on my way out. I heard Shizune's panicked scream and Tsunade's light chuckle.

"Sakura-chan? What happened?" Temari asked as I walked up the stairs to my room.

"I'm leaving."

"What!?"

"Temari-chan, I have no time to talk. I'm leaving."

"Where?!"

"Beats me. But I have to get packing. I'll see you when I get back." I didn't put the 'if I get back' on the end of the sentence simply because one; I couldn't force myself to say them out loud, and two; because I wanted to save her the worry. She looked at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. She rarely ever cried, and when she did, it was for something that seriously upset her.

"Oh, Temari-chan, don't cry. It'll be alright, I promise." Then I wrapped her in a long hug. After she finished helping me pack, we stood at the gate entrance, waiting for Naruto to come, along with our three unknown escorts.

"Sakura-chan, you better come back soon." Temari whispered when she saw Naruto in sight. I sighed and she wrapped me in a hug, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said "I'll miss you, best friend. Come back soon." Then, with that she left me all alone with Whisker Boy. I heard him walk up and drop his stuff noisily on the ground with a grunt and sit lazily atop them.

"Don't make so much noise!" I hissed, folding my arms.

"Well hello to you too, Sakura-chan." I could hear the grin in his voice, but I ignored it as best I could. "Don't call me that." He was just about to say something when three shinobi appeared before us.

"Are you guys ready to go?" A familiar voice asked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I whispered, relieved to have someone I knew to be an escort of mine.

"Sakura, shhhh." He scolded, slipping his dog-faced mask back on.

"Do I know-?

"No. They're ANBU. Let's go, quietly now." He explained, breaking off into a fast run. We followed him.

It took us about 5 hours to get to a hotel, and I still wasn't happy with the results. I was to share a room with Naruto, and our escorts would share another room. We would sleep until the nighttime tonight, and then leave at midnight. We would arrive to our destination in about three days. I trudged through the hallway and finally reached our room, opened the door and threw my stuff in a corner. Naruto was still at the desk, but I had no desire to go and lead him to our room. He was old enough to find it on his own.

While I had extra time to myself I washed my face, and checked around the room. There were two beds, lying next to each other, and there was a hot spring out in the back. Ooh…. A hot spring…. With the room still to myself, I slipped off my clothes and headed outside to sit in the hot spring.

The warm water soothed away my knotted, sore muscles within minutes like magic. I breathed in a content sigh and dipped a plushy white washcloth into the water, then folded it back up and placed it a top my head, and closed my eyes. I could hear Kakashi in the next room over the fence getting into his hot spring as well, but I paid that no more attention. From a while off in the distance, I could hear a couple splashing about in the water, giggling and making noise. I could hear Naruto finally opening the door to our room and shuffling around, but even then did I open my eyes. I just was too relaxed to be bothered right now. So this must be how Shikamaru always feels… no wonder he's such a sack of lazy bones. This is _nice._ I wondered why I even came here in the first place. Why those impersonators wanted to ask me and Naruto 'questions'. Or what they were about. Did they know something about our past that we didn't? I wasn't sure, but I was sure as hell going to find out. I mean did Tsunade just think that she'd send me off into hiding with Naruto and _not_ sniff around? She knows me better than that. But then again, maybe that's her plan? Maybe she wants me to find out what happening because she believes I'm strong enough to stop them. Doubt it.

"Sakura-chan! A hot spring, eh? I'm in!"

I just had time to open my eyes to see him slip in, and splash me with some water. I gasped and gave him a long hard stare. Did he not realize I was _naked!?_

"Naruto! Get out!" His facial glow had faded and his smile melted into a confused line. He was about to open his mouth when I sunk deeper in the water to make sure he wouldn't see anything.

"O-oh.. You're…naked. My bad." He smiled so wide he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. He looked so adorably sexy I couldn't help but wander if he was naked as well. I knew better though – because I knew he was. You have to be naked when going into a hot spring. Still, as soon as I thought of Naruto naked, my cheeks flushed bright red.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? Is the water too hot?" Oh great, he noticed my blushing.

"No. I'm fine. Just…stay over there." His face looked hurt, but he didn't protest.

Several minutes passed by and neither of us said anything. Then, out of nowhere, he asked "Sakura-chan, are you mad at me?" I couldn't believe he just asked me that. I didn't turn around to face him, instead just lowered my head, causing the washcloth to fall off into the water.

"You left me. And someone came after me, Naruto. Why the hell would you do that? You said you'd be there when I woke up, and you weren't. And you never even went around looking for me." There was a pause, and then I heard his legs swishing in the water as he swam closer to me.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry, but…something came up." His voice was soft, protective, almost.

"Something came up? What came up that would make you leave and not even go around looking for me for two days?" He paused.

"Look, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I can't stand it when you're mad, especially at me."

"You're not answering my question, Naruto. What the hell 'came up'?" My tone hardened in unison with my face. I heard him sigh, then, astonishingly, I heard more water splash around, footsteps pad across the rock flooring, and the sliding door open, then close. I stood there, in the warm water, my mouth open and tears threatening to rush down my cheeks. Sucking up my pride, I pushed the tears back down, closed my mouth, grabbed a towel from the railing wrapped it around myself, and walked into the room. He was in the bathroom, I could tell by the light that shone brightly from the cracks around the door. Taking advantage of the situation, I quickly flung on a shirt, some shorts, and took my dry hair down, messing around with it until it looked nice. Then I slipped on my sexy but casual flip flops, grabbed my purse and room key, and left the room, shutting the door with a soft _click_.

The hallway was dimly lit, but that didn't stop me. I walked right out the front door of the hotel and walked down the glowing street. It was amid with late party-goers, drunks, tourists and teens. In the distance I could see a miniature golf place, a family diner, a club, an amusement park farther off and a mall. Which to choose, which to choose….

Decided where I'd like to go, my feet led me towards the club. There was a long line of many people, all waiting to get inside, their excitement filling the air like music. Not wishing to wait through such an incredibly long line, I walked right up to the front, and stood before the big, muscular looking bouncer. Flipping my hair girlishly and giggling I gave him a wink and stealthily snuck him a few yen. His eyes brightened and he flashed me a smile, and then led me into the club. Saying thank you he nodded and returned to his post.

The club was bustling with people. There were even strippers dancing on poles on the stage to my left, and women all around the club's corners in cages with nothing on but lingerie. Ignoring the sexist comments zooming around my mind and how much I wanted to beat the fuck out of the owner of the club, I headed over to the bar, and took a seat in one of the gel-like blue stools. The bartender came at me as soon as I sat down. He was pretty cute, but something about him screamed 'player' in my head, so I told myself not to flirt back. Well, not to start liking him. His soft blue eyes looked me down like a piece of meat, and I felt myself flush with anger and embarrassment.

"What can I get for you, babe?" His voice was a rough manly one, and it pulled me in with out another thought.

"Uhm, just a pina colada." Shit. He was looking at you like a pig! Don't get all air-headed around him! He flashed a bright smile and went off to fetch my drink. By the time he returned I had decided not to even react to him, no matter how sexy he was. Unless it was in a rude way. Then, I could react.

"Anything else, sweets?" He flashed another brilliant smile, but instead of returning one to him, I gave him a tight smirk and grabbed the drink from him.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I could see he was taken back, but it didn't faze him, apparently, since he said "Hey, babe, I get off work in ten minutes." Without looking up from my drink I replied "That's great. Going home to see your Mom?" I heard him curse under his breath, but apparently _that_ didn't seem to faze him either since he said "Nah, babe how about you let me see _your_ Mom?" By now I was fed up. I looked up to see him flashing me a cocky smile.

"What the hell's wrong with you? God, get out of my face, would you?" He smiled and whispered "I'll see you later, sweets." Then walked down to the other side of the bar. I gave a sigh of relief as I tried to keep my eyes away from his gorgeous back side. He had a perfectly toned back, I could see from his tight yet loose black tee and his ass was perfect. I mean, that's what I thought at least.

Hours passed by, and so did the drinks. By now it was past midnight and a grey haired man with a mask was grabbing me by the arm and hauling me out of the club like he thought he was my father. I couldn't focus enough to know who exactly it was. All I saw was long grey hair in a sideways style that stuck up sexily and a mask on his face. He was arguing with someone, but all I could see of the person was blonde hair. They were getting pretty loud and quite frankly, they were hurting my head.

"Ssstop…can't chu guys just shhutup?" I growled, climbing off the silver haired man's back and stumbling to the floor. I giggled at my clumsiness and was helped up by the silver haired man. He sure was nice.

"Here, I'll lead you back to your room." He replied gruffly, still holding my hand and walking me down to a really nice room.

"That h-h-ot spring." I begged, trying to pull away from his tight grip.

"No, Sakura-chan," He said in a tired tone. Instead, he handed me a short silk night dress and pointed to the comfy looking bed behind me.

"Get to sleep." I giggled.

"Okay, but won't you come with me?" I asked in a flirty tone, biting my lip seductively.

"N-No, Sakura-chan. Go to bed." He replied, a light blush poking up from just above his mask. Then, he patted my shoulder, pointed to the bed once more, and left the room. I could hear him outside arguing yet again with the blondie before the blondie reappeared in the room. I stripped off my shirt and shorts and slipped on the silky night dress, then collapsed on the bed, giggling slightly before dozing off to a deep, heavy sleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know, there wasn't as much NaruSaku in this one, but I'm working on it. Anyways, I'll update the next chapter sooner than the others because it pisses me off when my favorite writers take too long as well. Anyways review and tell me how I'm doing, please! Until next chapter, see ya! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Whew! Finally got this chapter done, I know it's not as long, but I figured it was a good place to stop it at. New characters introduced, tell me what you think about it(:**

I woke up with a massive headache, one harsh enough to make me fall back onto my pillow again. It was late, and I realized I must have slept through the entire day. Lifting my head up and placing my hand on it, I focused healing chakra, hoping to soothe away the pain. Then I remembered: I got drunk last night. No cure to a hangover. Growling harshly under my breathe I sat up, and looked around the room.

The bed in front of me looked like a bear had slept in it, but it was empty. Of course he wouldn't be here when I woke up. Something had probably 'come up' and he was gone. But then I heard the sliding glass door slip open, and there he was, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, his body dripping wet. He must have just come out of the hot spring.

"Uh…" He murmured, noticing that I was up – and staring at him. Tearing my eyes away from him with much effort, I put my head in my hands and cursed under my breath. When I looked up again, he was in the bathroom, the door tightly closed. Why did he have to be so hot? It obviously didn't help the fact that he acted like a total jack ass last night.

I finally forced myself out of bed, and stretched out my stiff muscles. From the bathroom I could hear the raining noise of a shower, and figured he was going to be in there a while. Probably fifteen minutes at most. Not wanting to waste my time waiting for him and then having to see him in another totally awkward meeting. So I gathered up a pair of undergarments and shoved them in a little gym bag along with some toothpaste, brush, shampoo and conditioner , and slipped out of the room, headed straight for Kakashi's door right next door.

I walked in to find Kakashi sitting on his bed, face in his hands like he just got up, right near the edge. Shirtless. He didn't look up when I just barged in, didn't even flinch, which shouldn't really surprise me in the least. Kakashi was like that, trained much more than I.

"May I use your shower, sensei?" My tone was quiet, betraying all the anger I felt building up inside me. He waved his hand like he could care less, but right before I walked into the bathroom, he lifted his head and said "We're leaving shortly," then, without fully looking me in the eyes, gave me a sly smirk. Before I could question why were we leaving in broad daylight and not nighttime, he held his finger to his lips, a commonly known gesture for 'shh', and made a hand movement for me to hurry up and get into the shower. I did as I was told, gave him a quick smile and 'thank you' and slipped into the shower.

Later, as we all stood around in the woods waiting for the big jerk face to hurry up and get his ass over here, I was even more annoyed that I had to go into 'hiding' with him. I guess the thing that annoyed me most was that I didn't even get a good reason as to why we were acting so scared of these losers. They didn't seem so scary to me. Okay, well maybe a little scary. Or a lot. But still! We have Lady Tsunade, and Asuma, and Jiraiya-sama, and all these powerful shinobi in our village, why do we have to act all scared of _two_ measly shinobi?

"Sakura," I turned around from glaring at the tree to face Kakashi. Seeing my face, he gave me a soft smile, something I could just barely see through his mask. He took a slow step forward to me, in a comforting sort of way.

"You'll be fine, just…" He wandered off, at loss for words when The Jerk finally arrived. I let out a silent groan and turned around, so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"Well, it's about time," One of the ANBU grumbled, getting a laugh from the other, as well as me. Kakashi turned around to glare, but stopped when Naruto simply replied "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," Kakashi said in a low voice, I think hinting Naruto shouldn't be very loud. The two ANBU and I disguised our snickers with coughs, which only made us want to laugh even more. Finally, Kakashi turned to glare at all of us, but I could see in his eye that he was trying hard not to laugh. I smirked at him and looked away, finally stopping my snickering.

"Yes, we are ready to leave, let's go." Kakashi repeated, his voice just a smidge louder than earlier, but not half as loud as Naruto's was just a moment before when he asked if we were ready to leave. Then, Kakashi pointed forward and took off, and we all followed him. For me and Naruto, we followed him to our 'home' - something I hoped wouldn't last all that long.

We arrived a short later that night. It was nothing really. Basically, we were out in the middle of nowhere. It was a clearing in the woods, which I didn't understand at all. Where would we sleep? Where would we get our food? Where would we bathe? But before I could voice all these questions, somebody already beat me to the punch.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei? I don't mean to sound rude, but _this_ is where we'll be staying for who knows how long?" It was silent. Even I didn't want to just come out and ask it – it seemed incredibly rude. I mean, weren't they only doing this for our own safety? Apparently Kakashi didn't feel the same way as he simply answered "No, this is where we'll be resting for the night, Naruto."

"Wait, resting? I thought you said we'd be at our destination today, er tonight." I said, annoyed that I'd have to spend _another_ night with Naruto. Although I didn't see any hotels around…

'That's right, Sakura-chan, we're not staying at a hotel. We're gonna sleep right our here on good 'ol Mother Nature." Kakashi shot me a sly smile, once so cocky I could plainly see it through his sleek mask, and I shot him a scowl.

"Alright, but I call the sleeping bag alone. Over…here." I walked next to a nice big oak tree, and stomped on the ground, as if marking my place. This got a laugh from the two ANBU who gestured to the tall fat oak tree about four feet away from me.

"Hm, alright." Kakashi said, claiming the spot under probably the fattest oak tree, probably so he could have a nice back rest while he reads his smut books. I was just about to make a snide comment about his chosen spot when Naruto placed his own sleeping bag about a foot away from my spot. I looked up at him, not saying anything. He was turned around, so he couldn't see me staring a hole into his back, but he must have felt me staring at him because he turned around, a cocky smile on his face.

"What? Is there a problem?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. And, I had to admit, the whole sarcasm/cockiness looked sexy on him. But it's not like I'd ever admit that out loud. Cause I definitely will not. Ever. An owl in the distance hooted loudly, demanding to be heard. The forest was silent, and I was just about to tell him exactly what the problem was when I got interrupted by – whom else? – Kakashi.

"Settle down, guys. Let's all get some rest, we'll be leaving early in the morning, so rest up." With that, he crawled into his already set up sleeping bag, and – of course – took out one of his smut books.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei? What about dinner? A fire?" I asked, starving and quite cold.

"You just ate eight hours ago, Sakura-chan," His tone made him sound like an annoyed village parent scolding their greedy young. "And a besides, a fire would give us away. We can't have that, now can we?"

"Plus, we won't be staying here long enough for one, anyways." One of the ANBU added, matter-of-factly. I groaned and placed my head in my hands.

"Okay, okay." Still mumbling to myself, I unfolded my sleeping bag and snuggled in for a good night's sleep. Little did I know that it was not going to be a good night. Or that I'd barely get to sleep at all. Why is that? Oh, just a little thing I'd like to call…

Loud snoring blasted in my ear the whole time we rested. And every time I even tried to like, push his head to the other side to lessen the loudness and quality I heard of it, I'd get that feeling that if I kept touching him, another memory would force itself upon me – and I did _not_ need that tonight. Especially in front of Kakashi, not to mention those ANBU. So all rest period long, which consisted of probably, oh, maybe five-six hours, I heard Naruto's animalistic snores, which, to me, sounded very much like an angered bear. Occasionally, I could hear that at least on (maybe even both) of the ANBU agreed with me, as they would grunt and mumble "dear god, shut up" or "for the love of god."

In the early, early morning of the next day, Kakashi woke everybody up. I felt like I could just about die, and when I grumbled out "When will we get there, Kakashi-sensei?" he replied "Well if everyone hurries up, tonight." Looking forward to sleep and rest later on tonight like little kids do for Christmas morning, I clapped my hands loudly, and nudged Naruto up with my foot. I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Finally, he woke up, grumbling and cursing under his breath, but I could care less. He'd kept me up all night with his obnoxious snoring, so he deserved cold water splashed on his face like they do in the movies. Too bad there was no water around here.

"Naruto! Hurry up, we're getting a move on, we have no time for anymore delays," Kakashi ordered, giving him a slight glare with his eye. Naruto rolled his eyes cockily, but quickened up his speed while picking up his bed. After just a few minutes, it looked as if no one were even here, and so we set off. For the last time, possibly, for a long time.

"We're just about here, guys." Kakashi's light voice whispered into the still night. We'd been traveling since early this morning, but like Kakashi said, we'd had no delays so we were just about there. I couldn't see anything different, there was no change in landscape or anything, but I also didn't see any one else, either.

"Alright, here we are." Kakashi came to a sudden halt, standing right in before a clearing in the woods. I gaped at him like he was an idiot. We were expected to stay in a clearing? What? I was just about to complain and question him when Naruto opened his big mouth.

"Here?" He asked in a tone that said he didn't have any intentions at all of staying here.

"Yes, Naruto." Kakashi's voice was annoyed.

"In a clearing?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, just stop complaining, damn!" One of the ANBU shrieked in a loud whisper. Everyone turned to look at him. His face showed no remorse for his sudden and unexpected outburst, instead it showed annoyance. He turned to Kakashi and said "can't we just show them and report back to Lady Tsunade?" Then it was our turn to look to Kakashi. He let out a low sigh and shrugged, like he could care less. Then, looking up to face us, he held up his hand in midair to the side of him. It was as if he was leaning his arm against something, but that was impossible. For a jutsu like that to be performed, it takes a whole crap load of chakra.

"Here, is an invisible gate to your new home," He shifted his gazer to Naruto, who looked intrigued enough to actually be paying any attention.

"Once you go in, you won't come out unless one of the four who put up this gate, come to get you." He looked back to me.

"Now, you need not worry about anybody getting in, trust me, no one can, apart from the four who made it, and those who've been granted access. The only way you're getting in here now is because Lady Tsunade's father was one of the four to put it up, so it accepts her blood. Any questions?"

"Is there anyone else in there? Or would it just be us?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yes, there are other people in there. But they are there as well, to hide from something their village saw as dangerous." He answered, then turned to look at Naruto.

"Questions, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Alright, then.

"Wait! When…when will we get out?"

Kakashi looked at me, and there was a long pause. Then, with a swift movement of his hands, the gate became partially visible. What happened next was a blur. Kakashi wrapped her in a tight, unexpected hug, and he murmured something she didn't catch into her ear before backing away from her to give Naruto a goodbye. The two ANBU came up to here, bowed, and one of them muttered "I feel bad for you," while the other said "You were a pleasure," then, I was being sucked into the gate along with Naruto.

We landed with a harsh thud in a new world. Naruto grumbled curse words as I sat there, astonished by this new surrounding. I was on soft, comfy grass, with tall trees surrounding me and beautiful exotic flowers blooming everywhere. I could hear a small waterfall somewhere to the far east of me, and birds cooing above in the trees.

"Wow…" I murmured, so quietly only I could hear. Naruto got to his feet and held his hand out, offering to help me up.

"Hello there,"

I jumped at the voice, which definitely didn't come from Naruto. Looking around for the voice, I found a tall, very well built guy with jet black hair that hung just above his piercing grey eyes. He walked forward until he was right in front of me, offering his hand out for me. With a light blush rushing up to my cheeks, I accepted it, and he helped me up with a swift movement of his arm. I sucked in a breath of air in surprise.

"My name is Yamada Takashi, and you are?" His voice was so rugged, so manly, so intoxicating. I heard a short huff from Naruto, and then he replied in a cold tone "Uzumaki Naruto. And that's Haruno Sakura." Takashi didn't even look in Naruto's direction, instead gazing at me warmly.

"Sakura, eh? Like the cherry blossom? What a beautiful name." I giggled a little and felt myself blush yet again. Again, I heard Naruto let out a frustrated huff.

"Who are you? Where the hell are we?" He questioned in a harsh tone. This time, Takashi did look over to him, and smoothly untangled his hand from mine and stepped towards Naruto.

"I already told you, I'm Yamada Takashi, and you, Naruto are here in the Land of Heiwa." Naruto let out a scoff and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I know your name; I want to know who you are, exactly."

Takashi laughed.

"You're a cocky little thing aren't you?" He chuckled, and then added "Let's get moving, it'll be nightfall soon, and dinner will be coming up real quickly."

The village we arrived in was quant and lively, bustling with different people walking around picking up groceries, little kids laughing and playing, and older kids walking around talking and laughing. I'm actually pretty surprised at how many people I'm seeing; I wonder why they were here, what was going on in their home village that was too dangerous for them to be there.

"…And here is the Village Hall. This is where we hold special events and meetings. This is also where we'll be eating tonight to celebrate your arrival." Takashi pointed to a tall brick building which had a big clock built into it above the double doors. There was a cluster of teenagers hanging out on the steps, laughing and joking loudly. Some of them ogled us as we passed by, some completely ignored us. I heard Naruto mutter something among the lines of "How annoying," but I dismissed his sour attitude.

"And…." Takashi droned on, but someone familiar caught my eye. It was a red-haired female with black glasses, staring dead at me, her pinkish-red eyes wide. As soon as she caught me looking at her, her head snapped around, and she disappeared into the building behind her. Interrupting Takashi mid-sentence I asked "What's that building?" I jerked my head towards the building I just saw the girl disappear in. Takashi flashed a smile towards me, and then in an even voice he answered "That's your new home."

**Okay, I really hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think about the new characters!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! I know, you're all just about ready to kill me since I've taken so long with this chapter. But with the ending of school and vacations and such, I didn't have much time to write. i'm back though, and here's the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

I gaped at him, then caught a hold of myself and turned back around to look at the building. It had vines twirled around it intricately in a gorgeous fairy-tale way.

"Yes, it's one of the prettiest buildings here in the Land of Heiwa." Takashi commented, his voice as smooth as butter.

"So where do you live?" I heard Naruto ask. There was a pause before Takashi answered in an even tone "It's in the eastern side of town."

Takashi shuffled casually in front of us and began walking, beckoning us to follow him. "You guys want to get settled in, right?" He asked, not turning his head around. Neither of us answered him.

"Well, here you are; you're new home. Do you need me to show you in?" He asked, turning around to face me. His striking clear grey eyes stared into mine with a sense of intimacy and I felt my blood rush to my cheeks as I quickly moved my gaze from him. I heard him let out a soft dark chuckle, but other than that, he didn't say anything to me, instead unlocked the door to our new home.

"Has it been locked this whole time?" I heard myself ask. He looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Of course." His tone was incredulous. The dark wooden door swooshed open to reveal a beautiful living room. There was a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling, nice wood flooring around the door, and then the rest of the living room floor was cushioned by a creamy colored carpet. Much to my surprise, Takashi slipped off his shoes on the wooden floor before stepping on to the carpet. He seemed pretty badass, and taking your shoes off before stepping onto a carpet was something only gentlemen or mama boys did.

"This house," He spoke softly, as if the house itself could hear him. "Is, in my opinion, my favorite by far."

"We don't need-" Naruto began.

"Hush, boy." Takashi cut him off in a harsh tone. He walked on forward, and before we followed him, Naruto and I slipped off our shoes as well.

"This is the kitchen." It might have just been me, but there was hint of something in his voice, something I couldn't put into words.

"It's beautiful," I replied, marveling at the lovely red colored walls against the lightly colored marbled countertops and island. The appliances were black, which gave a nice off-setting to the whole kitchen. I felt Takashi looking at me, and when I met his gaze, he had that thing in his eyes again, that sense of intimacy. In an instant, while Naruto was observing the food quality of the fridge, Takashi appeared at my side, brushing a hair from my face.

"I can think of more beautiful things, Sakura." He said my name like it was chocolate, something sweet to him. I blushed and giggled girlishly against my will. Naruto's head whipped around, but Takashi was already walking out of the kitchen, calling after us to follow him.

"Hey," Naruto caught my wrist, his voice guarded. I looked at his hand until he hesitantly dropped it back to his side.

"What just happened?" He asked, still at an uncomfortable closeness to me.

"Nothing," I replied, speeding up my walking so he was left behind me. Even from the slight touch, my wrist felt like it was asleep, dancing with electrically-lit tingles. I sighed and shook my head trying to clear my feelings.

"As you know, this is the living room. Upstairs, you have two rooms each with their own connected bathrooms." Takashi replied, sounded older, for some reason. He guided us up the carpeted stairs and into one big room. There were two big windows on the back wall, and I noticed with glee, a sliding glass door that led to a balcony. I skipped up to it and opened it, stepping out onto the white balcony.

"Yes," Takashi's voice was just behind me. "I like the balcony too." There was a tall oak that had branches draped over the left side of the balcony, adding an elegant and old-time look to it. The air smelled sweet, there were hints of desserts lingering through the wind. Noticing me sniffing the delightful smelling air, Takashi announced "Mmmm. Dinner must be ready. Come on, guys, you wouldn't want to miss your own welcoming dinner, would you?" By the time I turned around, Takashi was already walking out of the room, Naruto right on his tail. I gave a quiet sigh and followed along.

The walk to the Village Hall was very different from the tour around town. The streets were deserted, apart from the few kids or mothers hurrying along carrying plates of foods.

"So, you do this every time someone new comes here?" I heard Naruto ask, his tone the most nicest it's been today.

"Of course, we love getting new members, and we aren't afraid to show it." Takashi's tone was playful, sarcastic almost. The wind was picking up slightly, blowing scents from the dining hall wafting through the air, making my mouth water. This time, I caught scent of kushidango, one of my favorite desserts

"Smells good, huh? That's Mrs. Ushigo's signature recipe." Takashi replied informatively. Soon, we were standing in front of the gorgeous brick building we'd passed by earlier, on our way to our house. Unlike earlier, there was no group of teenagers strewn around the stairs, all huddled in a group.

"Come on, Sakura," Takashi urged, and when I looked up, I realized that both him and Naruto were staring at me with worried expressions, only Takashi hid his more, under a mask of irritableness. Shaking myself out my daze, I quickly hurried up the steps, practically tripping over the last one. I stumbled forward, and was – surprisingly – caught by none other than Naruto. His hands were warm and felt rough, but they still sent tingles blazing up my arms. When I felt the color rise to my cheeks, I looked down until I regained control over myself then looked up and said "Thanks, Naruto,"

He nodded and went back to walking behind Takashi, making sure I was right behind him. When we entered the Village Hall, I wasn't entirely sure what I was expecting. Long, decorative halls that were as elegant, if not more, than the home that had just been given to us? Instead what I saw was something that looked more ancient, still breathtaking, but not what I was expecting. It looked like something out of a castle in a fairytale, and yes, so did our new home, but the Village Hall had a _feeling_ to it, however crazy it may sound. It felt, as I said before, ancient. Like it was very old, although the appearance seemed to be only a few years old, very new, compared to some places.

"Sakura," I glanced up to see Takashi staring at me in bewilderment.

"Are you coming, or what?" Naruto asked, his casual tone sounding forced. There was something behind the casual-ness, but before I had time to dwell very long on it, Takashi walked over to me, looped his arm through mine, and opened two very big doors revealing a huge, beautifully decorated room filled out with a very big, very long table, complete with many faces looking up to me, some wide-eyed, some bored-looking, some just staring at me as if I was something that they couldn't care less for.

"This," Takashi said in a very formal tone, "Is the Village. Village, this is Haruno Sakura," Everyone looked at the arm that Takashi had looped through mine, many of the girls eyeing me with fierce predatory-ness. "And Uzumaki Naruto." He added, almost as if he'd completely forgotten of Naruto's existence. The girls eyeing me with daggers glanced at Naruto, and I saw some of them smile, while others twisted their faces up with obvious disgust. I wanted to shout at them, to tell them they had no right to do that, but I knew I couldn't. I also had no idea why I felt the need to yell at them, I mean, he had been a jerk to me, and shouldn't I think he deserved their looks of disgust? But no, for some reason it hurt me when people looked at him like that, like someone was pricking me with needles.

"Sakura? Would you like to sit next to me?" Takashi was looking at me expectantly, as if he'd already asked and was repeating himself. He nodded to the chair right beside him.

"Oh, of course." I sat down in the velvet padded chair. Naruto was all the way on the other side of the table, not to mention the other _end_ of it. He was sitting next to one of the girls who had smiled at him, her hair a fair blue, her eyes a soft pink. Although abnormal-looking she was pretty, but I could tell she wasn't a day over fourteen.

"Sakura, this is Sasaki Kaito," I tore my eyes from Naruto and looked towards the girl Takashi pointed at. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, a style similar to Ino's, only her bangs her nearly as long as Ino's, and the ends were dyed a deep purple. She had dark purple eyes and a glowering look on her face. I smiled half-heartedly at the girl, as Takashi continued on.

"This is Okusa Isamu, she and I are neighbors," He pointed to a very mature-looking teenage girl with jet black hair and pale green eyes, in fact they were so pale, they kind of reminded me of Hinata's pale blue ones, but I knew she wasn't a Hyuuga. Takashi was in the middle of explaining some of Isamu's background information when he was interrupted by a very beautiful, tall, slender woman at the head of the table. Her delicate-looking brown hair was twisted into an elegant bun with her bangs falling from her head in loose curls. Her yellow-hazel eyes landed on me for a second, before taking in the entire group.

"Settle, settle," She commanded in a voice full of authority, mixed with calmness. I could have sworn, she rested her gaze on me once more, and I saw a flicker of something pass through her eyes, but I couldn't name it. "We are lucky enough to have two new members of our wonderful Village, yes?" Everyone in the room said at the same time "Yes, my Lady." Their "Lady" smiled a bright smile and continued on.

"Please, please, which one of you would like to introduce yourself first?"

It was deafeningly quiet. I glanced at Naruto, and shot him a look of confusement. She wanted us to introduce ourselves? Where are we, third grade? Then I heard a chair scoot noisily across the hardwood floor and Naruto stood up.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I come from Konoha." The woman clapped her hands together and gave Naruto a great big smile, then beckoned towards me. I quickly stood up, my chair sliding silently along the floor and looked into the dozens of eyes that stared at me.

"Hello everyone. My name Is Haruno Sakura and I, too, reign from Konoha," I smiled as brightly as I could. After a moment's hesitation, the woman spoke up, her voice formal.

"Welcome, to the Land of Heiwa. I am the Hoshikage. Pleased to have met you." She said, and bent down in a slow, elegant bow. I did the same, as did Naruto and then we both took our seats as the first course was brought out. There were murmurs spreading up and down the tables like a wild fire. When I finally caught one, I heard them say something about how hot the Hoshikage was. Was that what everybody was whispering about? If so, how pathetic was that? Men in white formal kitchen wear black pants and dress suits came from a door that I assumed led to the kitchen carrying silver dishes. They lay them carefully and smoothly onto the table, uncovering them as they left. Everyone gave them a bow and a "thank you" in return, and they swept out of the room almost as fast as they had appeared.

"You're going to love this, Sakura," Takashi replied, piling food onto his plate and looking at it hungrily. When I didn't start adding stuff to my plate, Takashi jerked his head towards the tons of food piled on silver platters in front of me.  
"Go ahead, Sakura," He chuckled, as I nervously took a hold of my plate and began to place food on it. The rest of dinner remained pretty much the same. This, to me, wasn't really very all that good.

Soon, Takashi was leading me and Naruto back to our homes, and I was glad. I was pooped, like seriously and I couldn't wait to get to sleep.

"Well," I was standing on the front porch, facing Takashi, and he was smiling down at me. Naruto had already gone inside lazily slamming the door shut behind him. "I had a good time, Sakura." Takashi finished, snaking an arm around my waist. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"I had a good time too, Takashi." His other arm wrapped around the other side of my waist. He chuckled a little darkly at me, and leaned in closer. As much as I'd wanted to, something inside me screamed to get away – to just get far away. When his lips brushed up against mine, it didn't feel at all like I'd thought it would. In fact, it burned, and I jumped backwards, out of his hold. I couldn't look at him, so I just opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it and panting heavily, lifting my fingers to my burning lips.

"Sakura? Sakura, did I do something wrong?" His voice came from behind the door, and his hand pounded on the door diligently. The worry in his tone sounded forced, and I could hear something else behind the fake tone – something straining not to be heard.

"No, no, I-I feel sick." I lied. The pounding stopped abruptly, and Naruto came thudding down the stairs.

"What is going on?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sick? Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the Village doctor?" The pounding started back up again, and Naruto groaned, rubbing hid hand down his face.

"What is with him, Sakura? I'm tired, tell him to stop banging on the door and yelling like a psycho." He complained, starting back up the stairs.

"Uhm, no thanks, Takashi, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm just going to go to bed."

The pounding stopped, and there was a short pause before he grumbled out "Yeah. Goodnight." And then I heard him walk off, and when I checked the window, the porch was empty. A light breath of relief escaped my lips and I walked up the stairs, heading into the room that Takashi had shown me earlier. There was a bed made up on the floor that wasn't there earlier and I walked into the bathroom I hadn't been able to see yet that, oddly enough, had the lights turned on.

"Ah!" I shrieked, when I walked inside. Naruto's clothes were laid carefully on the counter top and he was currently pulling down his boxers. I covered my eyes and stumbled backwards, and he let out a little yelp of his own. As I stumbled back, I tripped and fell.

"Sakura-chan?" I opened my eyes to see him, shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist, kneeling beside me, with a worried look on his face. "You alright?" He asked. I couldn't take my eyes off his shirtless body, and he saw it too, and looked down, saying "What? Is there something on my stomach?" Yeah, sexy abs… I shook my head and propped myself up on my forearms. He chuckled.

"You're okay, right?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "What're you doing in my room?" I asked. He chuckled again, and scratched the back of his neck. I could have melted.

"Well, my shower wouldn't get any hot water, so I thought I'd use yours real quick while you were kissing freak out there." His voice dripped in sarcasm towards the end. I felt blood rise to my cheeks, and I laughed, looking away to hide my blushing.

"I didn't kiss him." I said simply, and I heard him laugh.

"Good, because he's a weirdo." He laughed again, and he looked so cute I just wanted to jump on him and kiss him. What? I internally just slapped myself. Why would I think of something like that? Stupid, stupid mind. "Well," Naruto got up to his feet, and held out his hand to me. "I should get to my shower." I took his hand and with one, quick movement, he lifted me up like I weighed nothing and I fell into his arms, stunned.

"Listen, Sakura, about my whole being a jerk thing, I'm sorry, okay? I really am." He whispered, his big, strong arms locking me into his chest.

"I-I forgive you.." I stammered, my face feeling so hot it was going to explode. He laughed, his chest rumbling underneath me.

"Well, thanks for letting me use your shower. You're taking one after me, right?"

I'd like taking one _with_ you more…

No! I took note to slap myself when he left.

"Yes," I replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Alright, well, I won't be long." He let go of me, before he turned to leave, he brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen in my hair.

When he was in the bathroom, with the door closed, I slapped myself, and then clutched the side of my face cause it had _hurt_. My whole body felt like it was on fire – but in a good way, all tingly. In fact, I think I actually had shivers.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what your thought about it and review/comment!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! The new chapter is up! Sorry for the wait, I was busy writing this, and also a new story. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

The next morning, I woke to the sound of birds chirping outside my window and the sun shining in my eyes. I gave a yawn and sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was such a bright day out already; though it couldn't be past eight or nine. I took the covers off me and walked downstairs, not caring to change into something less revealing than my light pink lacy silk nightgown. Walking down the stairs, I stifled yet another yawn and walked over to the coffee maker to turn it on. After messing with it for a few minutes, I finally got the damned thing to work and I threw some bread into the toaster and took out the butter in idle wait.

_Pop! _I jumped, and flicked my eyes back to the toaster, with my perfectly brown toast popped up. I slapped some butter on them and placed my plate on the table as I went to go pour some coffee in my mug before sitting down and eating breakfast. Thoughts from last night came flooding into my brain, starting with the strange feeling I got right before Takashi went in to kiss me. I wonder what that meant. Was it possible I was just afraid? I've never heard of ninjas being able to feel dark or negative energy before. Maybe I was just overreacting, maybe the tingling I had felt were just really strong. They probably weren't bad at all. But that doesn't explain the instinct feeling I had when he touched me. I felt like I had to get away, like right then and there. And then his banging on the door…it sounded so hostile. I knew he could've gotten in if he really wanted to, and that scared me.

"Eh? Is that you, Sakura-chan?"

Oh, shit. The coffee mug in my hand dropped to the floor with a loud _crash!_ and the burning hot coffee splattered all over my legs.

"Shit," I muttered, kneeling down to pick up the glass.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Didn't mean to scare you. Here, let me help." He kneeled down then too, and helped me pick up the rest of the broken pieces. We both went for the same last piece, and our hands touched for a brief moment, before I flushed and pulled my tingling hand away.

"I uh, didn't think you'd be up so early." I said finally. He let out a short hmpf.

"The stupid sun and birds woke me up." He complained, and his cute pouty lips made me laugh. He turned to me. "What?" He asked. I just giggled some more and waved him off, getting a paper towel to clean up the coffee.

"Oh, your legs, Sakura-chan."

I instantly felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. I felt his warm hands touch my leg, and I jumped away.

"Naruto!" I shrieked incredulously. He just looked at me.

"What?"

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Your legs, they're all pink and puffy. Did the coffee get them?"

I let out a breath of air. Of course that's what he meant. I was being a dope. I felt the color leave my face momentarily. I looked down to see that, indeed, my legs were spotted with big scratch like red puffy burns. I heard Naruto step closer and kneel down.

"You okay?" He asked, lightly touching the biggest one.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'll just uh…be going to take my shower." Without letting him say another word, I slipped up the stairs and into the safety of my shower. I was panting by then, the big puffy burn on my leg throbbing – but not in a much painful way. I turned the shower on something cool that would soothe my burns but not let my hot skin get addicted to it. I slipped in and let the cool water pour down onto myself. I always loved showers – they helped me think and soothed me.

I don't know how long I stayed in there, but when I got out, none other than Takashi was sitting at our kitchen table, helping himself to an apple. When I caught his eye, he sat up straighter and shined me a bright smile.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He said in that velvety voice he has. "How ya feeling this morning?" He took another bite, a crunching sound that made me want to twitch. I did take a slight step back.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you, Takashi." He stood up with such a speed that I was stunned. An instant later, he was right in front of me.

"What do you say to…a walk in the village?" His breath hit my face like cold stabs of ice. I ignored the huge urge to flinch backwards, to show him I wasn't afraid – that I wasn't going to back down.

"Uhm," I trailed off, not knowing what to say. If I say yes, what if it's a trap? Or if I say no, what happens then? Will he force me to go anyways?

"Say yes." His tone sounded light, breezy, but I could sense that hint of darkness behind it – I could hear the demand in those simple two words. Looks like he'd force me anyways.

"Sure, Takashi." I smiled brightly at him, a fake smile of course, but he didn't act as if he suspected anything. Instead, he smiled brightly, and stuck his arm out, on his hip as if he wanted me to grab it or something. I held up one finger and said "Hang on, let me go brush my hair really quick." I ran up the stairs as soon as he nodded a smirk on his face. I quietly opened Naruto's door and peeked in. He was nowhere in sight.

"Naruto?" I called softly, walking in. I checked his bed; it was messy but no sign of him under the covers. I knocked on the bathroom door, but it creaked open, empty.

"Naruto?" I called out again, careful not to speak too loudly that Takashi would hear downstairs.

"Hm, wonder where he went."

I whirled around, my heart pounding a mile a minute. Takashi was standing in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed across his chest. His jet black hair was spiked up, and his striking grey eyes gleamed at me.

"I-

He shook his head and walked in, closer to me. His soft, radiate skin looked like heaven, but I knew that it was just an illusion. I don't think he is who he appears to be.

"It's fine. You wanted to notify Naruto of your departure, right?" He took another step closer. We were only a foot away now.

"Yes. So he would know, in case he needed me for something." I replied, my voice coming out clear and fierce.

"Ah, smart girl. But" – he paused, and closed in the distance between us in one long stride – "I'm sure he won't need you for anything. So. Shall we?" He stuck out his elbow again, and I lightly, carefully put my arm through it.

We were in the village, walking around the market together, girls giving me death stares that could kill lions and the guys eyeing me with a certain kind of curiosity.

"…So glad that you're feeling better," I wasn't paying much attention, instead focusing on the conversations of the people looking at us with daggers or just plain staring. Maybe they know something about Takashi. Mainly, though, the conversations were about how much of a slut I was and how pink hair was totally overrated. When we passed by the apple stand, I finally caught something that peaked my curiosity.

"…I wonder what'll happen to that one." An older woman spoke.

"I don't know, but what about that last one? No one even knows where she went…"

"Sakura-chan," Takashi's voice.

"I know. I wonder about her. Poor dear…"

"What did he even want?"

"Sakura-chan." He was tapping my shoulder impatiently now, making it hard for me to concentrate on the elderly ladies gossiping.

"Sakura-chan!" He grew impatient and I jerked around to face him. At first, his face was angry, impatient, scary, but in an instant he was laughing with a big smile on his face, making me wonder if what I saw before was even real.

"Day dreaming?" He teased. I chuckled a little and shrugged nonchalantly. He playfully elbowed me in the side. "Hey, want to go to a secret place I know about?" His smile was mischievous and his eyes gleamed. I didn't know what to say. What did he want?

"Uhm, well where is? 'Cause it's awfully late, and I'm pretty hungry." I actually wasn't lying. It was now early evening and all I'd had today was the bread and a little coffee. I really was pretty hungry.

"Oh," He sounded surprised, regretful. "I'm sorry; I should've taken you out for dinner. Another time, then." He scooped his arm around mine, and we turned around, I noticed, from the direction of the forest where we arrived through the warp gate.

"Care to join me for dinner, Sakura-chan?" I didn't know what else to say, and by the tightness of his grip I didn't really think it was my place to refuse.

"Uhm, I'd love to." I put as much fake happiness into it as I could, and it seemed to pay off, as he turned to me with a bright smile and led me off into some local restaurant.

When we entered a pretty romantic looking restaurant, a beautiful waitress scampered up to us, practically drooling all over Takashi. He flashed her a white smile which made her swoon – yes, she actually _swooned_. I mean how pathetic.

"Hi," She moved her arm so they squeezed her boobs together, making tremendous cleavage. What a whore. "How can I help you?"

"Table for two, Miss," He flicked his eyes towards her nametag. "Kimiko. Thank you." She giggled at his use of her name and nodded like a moron, grabbing two menus and leading us back saying "Just follow me,"

When she directed us to our table, she told us her name (again) flirting pathetically with Takashi as he ignored her, all the while his eyes boring into me, she finally left, and we were alone.

"Aren't you quite the ladies man?" The situation actually reminded me of Sasuke.

He chuckled and held his hands together out on the table, a little to close to my own hands, if you ask me. "It's bothersome, really." He explained, not even looking at his menu.

I peeked my eyes from the top of my menu. "Aren't you going to look?" I inquired, gesturing towards the menu under his arms.

"What I want is not on the menu." A gleam in his eye, a dimple in his cheeks. I hid my head back behind the menu.

Sooner than she should have, Kimiko returned, with seemingly more makeup applied to her face. "Hi!" She talked directly to Takashi. "Are you guys ready to order?"

I was about to open my mouth to say that no, we weren't, when Takashi spoke up.

"Ah, yes. We'll both take the Chicken Fettuccine." My gaze locked on him. I didn't want chicken fettuccine. How dare he order for me! The waitress smiled like an idiot once more than was off, before she came quickly asking for our drinks. Once again, Takashi ordered us both some sake, how we got it, I don't know. Maybe the chick was just that desperate.

"So, Sakura-chan," Takashi began. "What happened last night?"

I knew this was going to be brought up. Damn. What do I say, what do I say?

"Uhm, yeah, I think it was something I ate." Luckily, Tsunade had taught me well on the art of lying; it was like second nature now.

Takashi looked surprised at this. "You mean from the dinner? Oh, how horrible! I'll inform the chefs at once!"

"Ah, no, that's fine, really." I pleaded, not wanting to get into too much crap in the two days I've been here. He frowned. "No, Sakura-chan, they caused you to get sick. They don't deserve their jobs." He ate some of his fettuccine. I took a sip of my sake, not smelling the scent of any poison. Hey – I didn't trust him, I wanted to be sure.

"Are you not hungry anymore, Sakura-chan?" He flashed his eyes towards my untouched food.

"No, no, it was a little too hot for my taste." The lie came out like butter. He nodded, and took a sip from his own sake. "So," I took a hesitant bite of my fettuccine. "Tell me about yourself, Takashi."

There was a pause.

"Well, there's not much that interesting."

"Oh, lies. Come on, I want to know." I smiled.

"Oh alright. Well, I've been here since I was a little kid. My parents, they were…" His voice trailed off, and I made my facial expression sympathetic. "They were murdered in a war between my village and another village." He explained. I nodded, wanting him to go on. "I wasn't even sent here, I was just wondering around, when I ran into it, and then all of a sudden, it just sucked me in. That was, of course, back when this was just a cleverly hidden village, now it's a village that is sealed off to outsiders, no one can get out of here, unless the one who knows the secret jutsu to open to the portal allows them to leave." He paused, contemplating his words wisely.

"How many people know the secret jutsu?" I asked, unable to stop myself from asking.

There was a pregnant pause before he answered me. His tone was guarded, dark, and velvety. "There are only two people who know the jutsu to open the gate in this town. One of them is ridiculously confused, and the other," He paused, leaning in closer to me; his eyes deadlocked on mine, as if challenging me. "Is the Hoshikage."

"Here's the bill! If there's anything else I can help you with, please," She winked at Takashi. "Just let me know." Kimiko dropped the bill on the table, and skipped off, giving me dirty looks and smiling at Takashi. He paid for the bill quickly, and soon we were exactly where we were last night. Standing on my porch at night. Alone.

"I had fun today, Sakura-chan." He inched closer.

Me too," I inched backwards.

"You know, I really like you," He took a big step forward.

"Uhm," I didn't know what to say to that, but I also took a step back.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked, and I saw a dark twinkle splash through his piercing grey eyes. I shook my head, standing my ground even when he did stride forward, and was now right in front of me.

"Of course not." I scoffed.

He laughed darkly. "Of course you aren't. You're the strongest medical nin in the world, other than Tsunade. You're a strong kunoiuchi. What reason would you possibly have," He paused, and his eyes got darker. "To be afraid of me for, Sakura-chan?"

"Who _are_ you?" I asked. He threw his head back and laughed darkly.

"Answer me!" I grew frustrated. I could feel my face heating up with my anger.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," His voice was mocking now. His arm reached up and gripped my wrist tightly.

"Let go of me!" His touched burned, and I wanted him off me as soon as possible. I focused chakra to my hand and launched it forward at his face. Instead of connecting with my target, he snatched my hand with his other hand, which he'd also focused his chakra too.

"Don't do something you'll regret," He warned.

"Take your own advice!" I shrieked at him. "You have no idea who you're messing with!" He laughed again.

"Of course I do, Sakura-chan. I know everything about you."

I stopped wriggling around in his grasp. "What?"

He smirked slyly at me, and in an instant, I felt something jab my leg, then my arm.

"Ow! What the – "

"Shh, it's time to sleep now, Sakura-chan." I could feel my eyes getting heavy, but I fought it, I fought it as much as I could. I tried to scream for help, tried to scream for anything, but it was as if my throat was broken. I couldn't even make a squeak. When he lifted me up and over his shoulder, I was still fighting to keep my eyes opened, trying to focus all my healing chakra to the places where the sleep needles still lay stabbed into my arm and leg.

**Hope you guys liked it! :D R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I really liked this chapter, so I hope you guys do, too. After this one, the next chapter will be a little late, since I've started school and all. (Bleh.) **

Naruto's P.O.V

I got home from training in the woods all day and threw my shirt in Sakura's room, heading for her shower. Mine worked fine, but I liked the excuse to be in her room, which smelled exactly like her, a mix of cherry blossoms and rain. It was intoxicating to me. Almost as much as ramen's smell was. Almost.

"Sakura-chan?" I called out, hoping she was home. There was no answer apart from some birds chirping noisily outside. "Eh, Sakura-chan? Are you home?" I called out again. Silence. Hm. Wonder if she was still with that blockhead Takashi. I mean grey eyes? I don't know if it's just me, but his eyes look like contacts. He thinks he so hot. Thinks he can go around stealing my Sakura-chan. From her quick response when I brought up her kissing him, I figured she didn't like him. So why was she hanging out with him? I groaned to myself, and slipped off my net shirt, as it was still so hot in here. I walked out of her room to my own to grab a new pair of boxers when I heard a bird cawing annoyingly right outside of my window. I walked over, opened my window to yell at the damned thing when it dropped something in my hands, a little folded up white note. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Who was this from? I hope it wasn't that blue-haired girl. What was her name? You know, I don't even remember, but she's always following me around. Maybe that's how it felt like to be Sasuke. I closed my hand with the note inside it, shut the window and walked back over to my bed, sitting down and opening the letter.

I recognized the writing almost instantly. It was Sakura-chan's.

It said:

Naruto, if I'm not home by the time you get home or by midnight, it's Takashi. Yesterday, something happened. I felt…I don't know. I felt as if there was something dark about him. Something evil. Come find us, if I'm not back.

Her name wasn't signed, but then again she never signed her name if it was something dire that she thought someone might be able to find. I felt my brows scrunch together again, but this time in frustration. I stood up, crumpling the note in one hand and tossing it to the side. I felt like some badass dude in a movie, and this is exactly where the sexy badass music would play. Damn, I wish I had a CD player or something that could play badass music when I needed it. Wait. I'm so badass I don't need music. I nodded my head, tossing my clothes back on and running outside. You know what? Scratch that, all badasses need badass theme music. I'll have to check up on that sometime.

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up in a cage, Yes, a cage. My first thought was that Takashi was some freak who stole girls and made them become strippers or prostitutes to earn him money. But then he strolled up, his boots making thumping noises in the silent dark room.

"So you're finally awake." It wasn't a question. Just a simple statement. But I nodded anyway, and shot him a fierce glare.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" I snapped, standing up in my cage. Man I felt like a bird.

"Oh?" His eyebrow lifted. "I don't sound familiar to you?"

I squinted my eyes. So he was going to play _that_ game. This meant that I've seen him before. But no, I didn't recognize his voice. At all.

"You mean to tell me," He paused. "That you don't remember my voice, Miss Haruno?" His voice had suddenly shifted into a deep, husky voice that I'd only just recognized.

My eyes popped open wide, and I couldn't believe it. Didn't Tsunade-sensei send me and Naruto here to get _away_ from this guy? I felt anger rising in my chest.

"Where's your busty whore?" I spat out. Now there were heels clacks echoing in the room. And there she was. The busty dark blue-haired sidekick who was with him earlier.

"Busty whore? Someone's a little jealous. I mean, I don't blame you," Her voice was still cold, but now it was sarcastically seductive. I knew she was a whore. "I'd be jealous too, what with your box flat chest." She cackled and threw her head back. I growled under my breath and gave her the nastiest look I could give her. I remembered what Temari had told me, that when she looked at her, all she could see was black and she couldn't move. So I avoided her gaze as if she were Itachi with his sharingan activated.

"Who are you freaks? And what the hell do you want with me and Naruto?"

"Silence! You don't get to ask the questions here, Haruno!" The husky male huffed.

I smirked. "So who's Takashi?"

He waved me off. "Someone I killed not long ago."

"Ugh, I still don't see why you had to kill him. He was so fucking_ fine_! And a great fuck at that!" The woman laughed again. I rolled my eyes. She's only proving my point.

"Now, Naruto will come for you, since he'll read the note,"

I gasped. The note! He knew about it and let it be! Sly bastard.

He chuckled. "Of course I knew about the note, Sakura-chan." My name in his husky voice made me shiver. "Naruto finding it is what's going to bring him to us, stupid girl." The chick added, giving me a death glare and roll of her dark purple eyes.

"Naruto will kill you both. Just wait and see." I snapped at them, shooting her a death glare of my own. They both busted out in laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I liked her better when she was knocked out." The girl commented in a cold tone, turning around to leave.

"Why do you even want us? What can we possibly give you?"

The girl stopped walking, but didn't turn around. Takashi looked up at me a sly smirk plastered on his face. "We don't need to explain ourselves, brat." The girl said finally, then she flipped her dark blue hair and clacked off, out of the room. I shot my glare to the husky guy, the one who was supposed to be Takashi.

"Really, why do you want us?" I made my voice softer, maybe he'd tell me. I hoped he would. He ignored me, instead working on some laptop he had sitting on a small desk below me to the left. His back was faced to me, and I looked around my cage for an escape. The thing looked exactly like an oversized bird cage, and the spaces in between each bar were too small for me to stick my fingers through to pick the lock. The metal looked sturdy, but I figured with a few of my extremely chakra focused punches, I could bust open the cage. I just had to wait for an opportunity. But how would I get him out of the room?

Right when I thought that, the girl came clacking back into the room, her hands on her hips. "Hey," She called out to the man, and he turned around, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What is it?" It was as if they were careful not to use each other's names in front of me.

"Come on, he's here." My chest froze up. Naruto was already here? How could that be? He wasn't all that good at tracking, especially on his own. Maybe it was someone else. Either way, this was the opportunity I'd been hoping on. He turned around and shot me a heavy glare.

"Don't try anything funny while I'm gone, 'cause you'll seriously regret it." Then, he turned back around and they both left, locking the door with a click behind them.

'Okay' I thought. 'This was it.' I took a few deep breaths, calming myself down and allowing my chakra to focus to my fists. After a few seconds, my hands were as much chakra-powered as they would get, and I slammed one hand into the cage bars, followed by my other hand. I breathed heavily as I tried to gather more chakra back to my hands again. The bars were bent, but not broken. I don't know how much longer they'd be, but I'd better hurry up. Two more punches and was feeling more drained than ever. And the bars were still where they were last time. Why did I feel drained? And with four of my chakra-focused punches didn't break it? What kind of cage was this? Was this some kind of chakra-draining cage? I let a groan of frustration. If that's what this was, how the hell was I supposed to get out of this? I punched the bottom of the cage, and surprisingly, a dent where my hand was formed. It didn't break though. I growled. Wait! I sat up straight. If the bars bent, but not broke, maybe I could _bend_ the bars wide enough apart I could escape through them! I focused a little more chakra to both my hand and gripped onto two of the bars. I used all my strength plus my added chakra to bend them until they were far enough apart that I could step through. When I jumped through the opening and landed on my feet, crouched down on the floor, I felt exhausted, but at least I was out. I looked around the room quickly. They'd locked the doors from the outside, and I don't know if I had anymore chakra to break them down. There was his computer on the desk to my left. I walked over to it, and luckily, it was still open on his account. I pulled up the word he had minimized to find it completely blank. I groaned, slammed the laptop shut not seeing a use for it and stood there, thinking to myself.

"Look, I told you, we've got the girl. We're waiting for the Uzumaki child. He'll be here any day now."

"Any dayyyy?" The creepy voice dragged out the 'y' and I'd know it from anywhere. So there was only one question. Why the hell was Orochimaru here? I crouched behind a mountain of boxes. There was no window in this room, nowhere for me to escape. All I could do now was wait and charge up my chakra.

"Yes, lord Orochimaru. He'll be here soon. I guarantee."

"So where's the girl?" Orochimaru hissed, their voices getting closer.

"Right in the room, Lord Orochimaru."

"Shhhow her to me."

Shit! I'd have to take _both_ of them on? I couldn't. As their steps and voices got closer, I grew more panicked, trying to figure out how I could handle all this. _How_ was I going to handle all this?

"Lord Orochimaru!" The girl's voice.

The steps paused.

"What isss it, Okuta-san?" Hisses Orochimaru. I pause, my breathing slowing down, my chakra levels getting higher.

"Follow me, Lord Orochimaru." She ordered, and steps were heard again, this time coming walking in the other direction, leaving.

"Watchhh who you're talking to, Okuta-san." He murmured, but his footsteps fell into blend with Okuta as well as the husky male's. I let out a sigh of relief. That was almost too close. But wait. Could Okuta want to show Orochimaru and Takashi Naruto? Was he here? I peeked my head out from the boxes, and slyly moved over to the door, pressing my ear up against the door. I focused what chakra I had gathered to my right fist. With a huff of air, I blew my fist to the door, and they both exploded right off their hinges, smashing into the far wall up ahead. I panted, realizing that that move right there had probably left me with chakra levels dangerously low. But I was out, and I needed to hurry up and leave, maybe find Naruto on the way, and just _leave_. Get out of here.

"What was that!"

Oh shit. It was that damn Okuta. Stupid whore.

"Thought you said you had her all handled, Hiro?"

"I did." Hiro huffed. It was the husky male. So that was his name.

"Well, doesn't seem so. Go take care of her. And do it right this time, Hiro."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Hiro replied obediently. Heavy footsteps headed this way, and fast. I had to do it. I took off, running as fast as I can in the opposite direction of the sound of his thudding footsteps. There were rooms all over the place, all their doors closed and locked tightly. Those poor children stuck in those rooms. Used for Orochimaru's sick, cruel experiments. Ahead of me the halls just seemed to get darker and darker. No windows, no doors looking as if they led outside. It was all just a twisting, mind-confusing maze. I zipped around corners, checked every door, but all of them were locked. You know what? That was it. I took out some of my food pills and ate up, slowing my breathing down and making it quieter. After a couple of minutes, I felt better, and made another chakra filled punch, to make a hole in the wall. The dark night greeted me as well as fresh air. I must've been here for a day already, because when he took me, it was around this time of night.

"Thank God," I muttered to myself, and jumped out, into the night. From here on, all I had to do was find Naruto, and find him quick. Tsunade had taught me the basics of tracking someone, but it was of no use to me if I didn't know in which direction to look in. I didn't know if he was coming this way, or the left, right, or even the whole other opposite side. I only wished I'd had Sai here. Or Kiba. I sucked when it came to tracking. I mean I was useless at it. I couldn't even make shadow clones all that well, to go looking for him. Wait. Shadow clones? I could make one, but at the most, with my chakra right now I'd only be able to make two. And by then, I wouldn't have much chakra left, in case Hiro came after me. Which I expected he would. I mean, my trail wasn't exactly unreadable.

"Come on, Naruto. Where are you?" I asked myself.

"Heh. We know where he is, Haruno."

It was Hiro. Of course it was Hiro. "Who do you think you are, Haruno? Running off like this? It's unacceptable."

"I'm not your prisoner, Hiro. I _will not_ be your prisoner." I said fiercely.

He chuckled. "You haven't got much of a choice. You're chakra levels are dangerously low, anybody with an eye could tell. I suppose our little cage helped with that?" He smirked and I wanted to do nothing but punch him.

"It doesn't matter." I snapped back.

He laughed again. "Oh but it does. It means I can do this-"He jumped forward, punching me in the gut and stabbing a kunai in my back, ripping it out with such force I dropped to the ground, a low whimper escaping my chapped lips. "- and not have you fight back."

I sit on the ground, crouched down, trying to think about something other than the agonizing pain in my lower back. Slowly, slowly I fought the urge to surrender, and stood. He looked taken aback for a moment, but it was quickly overcome when he slammed the kunai again in my stomach. When he ripped it out, it made a gurgling sound and blood drained from it. I clutched it and let out another whimper, falling back down onto my knees. He began to laugh loudly, cackle like a hyena.

"Do you honestly believe you're going to get away?" His tone was one of pure amusement.

"Do you…" It hurt to speak, but I went on in a raspy voice. "Honestly believe…" He held the kunai outwards, as if he was going to strike again. I didn't stop. "That you can beat me?" I smiled, feeling something warm drip from my lip, as I launched forward. He let out a curse word, and jumped back, seemingly unharmed. But I'd managed to cut him. He smiled triumphantly, walking slowly back towards me as if he were a god. He slammed his fist into my wound, pushing me backwards. I crashed into a tree, the wound in my lower back screaming out in pain. Or maybe that was just me.

"Don't mean to crush your spirits there, Sakura," He walked over to me, taking out a new, clean kunai. "But you've just gotten a little too annoying." He stopped, putting a hand on his chin, thinking. "Nah, I don't think Orochimaru will be _that_ mad."

"Go ahead…" I rasped. "And try." He cackled again, throwing his head back and launching the kunai out at me. It cut the side of my arm, but stuck in the tree. I managed a half smile, ripped it from the tree and launched it at him. He dodged easily, and his laughing got harder and louder.

"Did you actually believe that was going to hit me? Do you actually believe you still have a chance in this little fight?"

I said nothing, but smiled as I saw my shadow clone come up behind him, a kunai in each hand. I pierced each one in either side of his neck, kept them there a second, so I could see the look of pure horror and shock before I harshly ripped them out, sending him crashing down. I walked over to him slowly. I put two fingers up against his cold neck. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

**I really hope you guys liked it! I especially enjoyed writing the fight scene, but tell me what you guys thought of it! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh myyyy. Readers! You must REALLY hate me right now - it's been like, what? For-freaking-EVER? Yes, I kno-*dodges tomatoes* Hey! I know you might be mad cause I'm lazy but that doesn't mean you get to thro tomatoes at-*dodges kunai* Kunai! That's even worse! Okay, okay! Stop throwing things at me and go read the new chapter. I promise, I won't be such a pain-in-the-you-know-what about updating, I promise(: just don't throw anything else at me...**

I slowly got back up to my feet, my face twisted in pain. I limped up into the trees, and headed around to where the front of the place would be. Naruto has got to be coming somewhere from there. I sat in a tree that hid me well, but also gave me a good view of three sides of the hideout, so I could see Naruto if he came in. As I sat, I ripped off part of my shirt, just the lower part, where my wounds were and reached into my back pouch and took out my herbal medicine mixture and gauze. I placed a little bit of the medicine on each wound I had and wrapped the gauze around the top of my waist, since it would cover both of the wounds I had.

Just as I finished, I saw a flash in the trees to my left. I carefully got up and ran over to where I saw it. As soon as I got within close range, a kunai came flying out in my direction. I moved my head to the side at the last moment, allowing it to stick into the tree behind me.

"Where is she?"

"Naruto!" I was so overjoyed that I'd found him, I jumped up, wrapping him in a big bear hug.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" He sounded surprised, but he accepted my hug graciously.

After a minute we broke apart and I looked up at him, watched him look down at the gauze wrapped around myself with a worried look.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" He asked as soon as I pulled away. I looked around, not wanting to be here any longer. "I can tell you that later, but now, we have to leave." I pulled on his arm, wanting him to follow me.

"Wait, Sakura-chan-"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, do wait." We both froze instantaneously. Ever so slowly, we both turned around to face the pale-faced snake.

"I mean you just got here, where are you going in such a hurry?" He was smiling darkly, with Okuta at his side, sneering at us.

"Orochimaru," Naruto growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto-kun it's _so_ good to see you again." He smirked, and looked towards me. "You're quite the hassle, Sakura Haruno, aren't you?" I glared at him, not answering.

"She's a little bitch, is what she is." Okuta jeered nastily.

"Okuta-san!" Orochimaru snapped, holding a hand up.

She flinched backwards.

"Did I ask for your comment?" He asked.

"N-No Master." She stammered, looking down to the ground.

"I didn't think sso." He slithered on the letter 's'. Then, he turned back to face us, a dark smile on his incredibly pale face.

"Now, now, where was I? Oh, right, we were talking about what a hassle you've been, Sakura-chan." He slinked a step closer, but I didn't step back. Naruto threw his right hand out protectively in front of me, taking a step closer to him while also stepping in front of me.

"Orochimaru," He growled. "What do you want?"

"Kukuku," Orochimaru laughed, covering his mouth his hand. "Rambunctious like always, aren't we, Naruto-kun?" He giggled again.

Naruto growled.

"So tell me, Naruto-kun, how is my Sasuke-kun doing, hm?"

Naruto's eye twitched for a second, and then he let out a fiercely loud growl at the creepy pedophile. It was only about two years ago that Orochimaru had invaded the village, killing the Third Hokage and kidnapping Sasuke. Naruto and a couple others went out on a Sasuke retrieval mission, and it was emotional for him. There were five Sound ninja involved, and it turned out Naruto was the only one to make it to Sasuke. They had this huge battle at the Valley of the End, which ended in Sasuke becoming unconscious and Naruto picking him up and bringing him back to Konoha. Ever since then, Orochimaru's been trying to get Sasuke back to him every chance he could for the last two years.

"He is _NOT_ 'your' Sasuke," Naruto growls. Orochimaru just laughs at this. Then, he moves around Naruto, while Naruto watches his cautiously with his eyes, but not moving.

"Sakura-chan," He says, smirking at me, showing a sharp canine. I glare fiercely at him, show him that I'm not afraid. "I've heard you've been trained under Tsunade."

I don't answer, and he tilts his head. "Is that right, Sakura-chan?" He asks once more, taking a step closer to me. Naruto growls under his breath.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, no need to get too paranoid. I'm only having a friendly conversation with Sakura-chan over here." He laughs at Naruto then flicks his eyes back over to me. "You must be well-trained in medical ninjutsu, Sakura-chan."

I knew it then. I knew the reason he'd wanted me. Because of my medical ninjutsu. I didn't know why he needed it, but I knew he needed it. I raised my head and took a step forward to him, breaking out of Naruto's protective barrier.

"Yes," I say, staring him straight in the eye. "Yes I am."

"Kukuku," He laughs again. "It's just what I needed." He says. For a split second, his eyes flicker off to Okuta, but within a flash there back, twinkling darkly at me. But It was too late. I'd already seen it.

"Naruto!" I scream out, and that's when it begins.

Naruto jumps up, grabbing me around my waist and bringing me up with him, out of the way of a gigantic shuriken.

"Naruto," I breathe out. Mainly because he grabbed right where I'd just bandaged, and it now burned like hell. He glanced down at me, realizing what he'd done. His eyes widen in panic.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He launches at full speed through the woods, drops me off on a fat branch and rushes off to where Orochimaru still was without letting me say another word. I growl at his stupidity. "Naruto," I roll my eyes. I try to gain some healing chakra to my hand, but I barely have enough to stay atop water. I clutch it harshly as I get up, and back towards the fight I was just kicked out of.

"Ah-ah-ah, Miss Haruno,"

I gasp, turning around, and the motion rips my wound open even more. I scream loudly, and fall to my knees on the branch. Orochimaru is right at my heels.

"Oh ho ho, Sakura-chan, don't take this personal," I look up at him, not getting his words. That is, until he whips up his foot, landing a kick on my chin. I whimper and glare up at him, holding my lips as blood begins to leak out.

"What do you want with Naruto?" I whisper.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He swats his hand as if to wave off my question. I wasn't having that.

"What. Do you want with Naruto?" I demand.

He laughs. Then his foot crashes down on my fingers. I scream out loud, and curl my fingers under my hand, biting down on my lip.

"What I want with the Kyuubi is of none of your business." He answers in a cold tone. "But it seems as though you already know what I want with you." He winks and it makes my whole body squirm with queasiness.

"You want me for my medical ninjutsu." I reply tersely. "But why?" He laughs, his long, creepy snake-like tongue sleeking out his mouth. I shivered.

"Does it matter?" He asks. My wound is throbbing, as well as my fingers, but I know I have to ignore it. I know I have to get up and do _some_thing. So, I bite my tongue, and slowly, I get up to my feet. Orochimaru is just standing there, watching with pure bemusement.

When I'm finally up, I swipe my forearm along my lips, wiping the blood off onto my arm. I have a deep set scowl on my face as I glare at him.

"Guess not," I reply. "Because if you think I'm going to help you," I carefully reach into my back pocket and search around for a food pill. _Please,_ I whisper in my head. _Please let it be there_. Suddenly my hand touches the soft yet rugged feeling of my homemade food pill. I know they tasted horrible, but I absolutely needed it right now. I pop it into my mouth and fly backwards, out of the way of his hand. He growls and flies back with me.

"Then you're about as stupid as you look!" I shout, jumping forward, launching a series of needles, some poisonous, some paralysis, some just plain needles. His eyes open wide, as he remarkably dodges them all.

"Sakura…" He murmurs, glaring down at me with an odd twinkle in his eye. "Did you think that was going to get me?"

Actually, I hadn't. At all. It was just the first thing that came to mind. While my food pill did increase my chakra levels, I didn't exactly have enough to barely do any damage to him. Thinking again on impulse, I fled forward, my fist ready to punch.

"Ah!" I screamed as my hand collided with the branch behind him. He had dodged, and now he stood right behind me.

"You're becoming a nuisance, Sakura-chan." He says in an irritated voice.

"You're.."

Suddenly I lose my voice. My eyes are wide; the blood that had been lightly dripping down my lip now sped up. I coughed, spurting more out. The feeling in my side is a blazing fire. I can't move. He'd stabbed me in the back, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he ripped the sword out of me. The edges of my visions are blurring, getting darker and blacker. I see someone floating before me. They have beautiful, long, pink hair, all the way down to her waist. It glimmers in the moonlight, like a pink gem. She's got gorgeous clear green eyes, like the grass of a meadow. But she's frowning. She's not smiling, she's frowning down at me, almost as if she were disappointed in me. But I'd never seen her in my entire life. Who was she?

"Sakura-chan…" Her voice was like magic. I wonder if Orochimaru could hear her. "Sakura-chan," She repeats. I moan in reply.

"You can't go down like this," She says. I try to laugh, but can't. What was I supposed to do? "Sakura-chan, you can't let anybody down."

It's not like I want to. I'd get up, _if I could_. She shakes her head.

"Sakura-chan, go. Go and fight. I believe in you," She's disappearing, fading away. Why should I care if you believe me? I don't even know who you are.

"Sakura-chan, you do. You just have to…" And she was gone. Poof. Adios.

I manage to open one eye. I'm slumped down on the branch. I press my hand into the tree. I can't sense Orochimaru. I lift myself up and glance around. I was right. He wasn't here. So where had he gone? Using the tree as a railing, I climb up it to my feet, all the while my side splitting with white-hot pain. But I'm a ninja. I can take it. Once again, I look around me. No one anywhere. I couldn't even sense anyone. I slowly take off to where Naruto had gone after he dropped me off.

**Okay, there it is(: Still mad at me for not updating soon enough? Yeah, I am, too, everyone probably forgot about my story D: Anyways, for those of you Ah-mazing readers who're still reading, review! Please, they make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my wonderful readers! See, I told you I wouldn't be so late in updating. Anyways, here's the new chapter, so go read it! And btw, thanks for all the reviews about my story - I love reading them! So keep it up!**

Naruto's P.O.V

"You're cute," Okuta wags a finger at me. I squint my eyes at her, disgusted.

I jump forward, landing a punch in her gut. She lets out an 'oof' and flies backward, hitting a tree. But she's up in an instance, her expression gone from flirtatious to infuriated.

"You're going to hit a girl?" She narrows her eyes, as they glow in the night. I nod my head, not saying anything. I just wanted to finish her and get to Sakura-chan. And where the hell was that snake bastard Orochimaru? Oh no.

"Hai!" Okuta's shout whips me out of my worried thoughts, and she manages to land a slight punch to my side. She growls, frustrated she hadn't made the hit harder. I cling to the side of a tree, panting heavily, about to go crazy with worry. I knew where Orochimaru was. And I had to get to him – fast.

"So he left you here to deal with me, did he?" I say with a smirk on my face.

She stares at me, thinking, it appears. "While he goes and kills that little pink haired bitch." I feel a growl rising in my throat.

"He wouldn't kill her; he needs her for something." I cock my head to the side. I knew it for the truth. If he'd wanted her dead, he would have done it already. But she was still alive, so he must have wanted to use her for something. And he'd inquired about her training from Granny Tsunade, so he probably wanted her to heal someone – most likely himself.

Okuta's smiling at me now, one of those oh-you're-finally-starting-to-get-it smiles. She began to clap. "Good job. You've finally caught onto something. Took you long enough. Lord Orochimaru-sama had been right; you _are_ stupid." She chuckled under her breath. "You're lucky you're cute," She launches forward, like a cat would, throwing multiple kunai around, like Tenten would. There were large kunai, small kunai, gigantic shuriken, small shuriken, everything you could imagine, being thrown at me with furious force. I dodged a lot of them, but at the ending of it, I'd failed to see two small shuriken coming at me. They crashed into my abdominals. I jumped back, panting heavily and trying to figure out how to just finish her quickly and leave. What if Orochimaru was hurting her? I shook my head, not allowing myself anymore distractions until I could defeat Okuta.

I decided I would just give my old shadow clones a shot. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" I yell under my breath. They explode around me, giving me the sense of security they always had. I shout out, and they all attack forward. Okuta's good though, she slams kunai and punches and kicks at every one of them, never letting a single one touch her. So that's what I've got to do. I'll jump in randomly and attack her and she'll mistake me as a shadow clone and that'll be my opening. Quickly, I thrust myself in the crowd of good-looking men, and launch forward, coming up on her left side. I hold my fist back, getting ready to land a good, solid punch in her gut.

I succeed. She lets out an 'oof!' and spins around with one of her own, which I just barely dodge. The realization snaps into her eyes and she tries to quickly get rid of the others closing in on her now. But she's too late. I wasn't having any of it. I scream out, having one of my fellow clones next to me form up a rasengan in my right hand. She turns around and sees it just before it crushes into her stomach. Blood coughs out of her mouth and she's flung back, hurtling into a tree and almost breaking it in half. I stay there for a second, hesitating on whether or not she'll get up. But, I jump up to a higher branch, and before she can even yell at me from below, I fling down a kunai, which thumps right into her chest, killing her instantly. I flinch my eyes; I hadn't intended to kill her in the first place, but no one was going to hurt Sakura-chan anymore.

"Naruto…" I turn my head and gasp. Then, I run smack dab into a tree. As I moan and groan and peel myself off the tree, I fall into the hands of my pink-haired beauty. I smile up at her meekly, and she sends one back.

"Sakura-chan," I stand up out of her hands and check her for any injuries. It's when my eyes wander down to find the blood stained area on her stomach. "Sakura-chan! What happened?"

She chuckles a little bit, with some difficulty, and waves me off. I narrow my eyes at her and she just looks away. "Come on, we gotta go," I say, picking her up and rushing off into the woods. We were traveling for some while when I remembered.

"Oh! Sakura-chan, where is Orochimaru?" Her eyes glance down, and she turns her head away slightly.

"Sakura-chan?" I ask again, touching the bottom of her chin and making her look at me.

"He's gone," She says solemnly. "I wasn't strong enough to defeat him. Or to even hurt him," Her tone is hurt, disappointed.

I look at her, my face softening instantly. I stop, and so does she. "Sakura-chan, it's okay," I walk towards her, putting my hands against her face, making her look at me and not the ground or the trees. My face is inches from hers and I can smell her shampoo. It smelled like blooming flowers. I smiled at her, and wiped a single tear from her cheek. I hated it when she cried. "You're a great ninja," I whisper to her softly, my lips grazing her ear. I feel her shiver, and her cheeks pull back into a soft smile. She leans into my neck and hugs me tightly to her.

"Okay," She says, finally. "Let's get going," She gives me a smile, and we race off, in the direction of the village.

We were finally here, back at our apartment, upstairs. Sakura was sitting on the bed, explaining everything.

"And, when he kissed me…" Her voice wandered off and I tried not to think about punching Takashi's face in. "It-it, hurt." She finished. I glanced at her, to see if she was joking.

"Whoa, wait, it _hurt_? How? What'd he do to you?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no he just kissed me, but his lips…they, they burned." She explains. I was still madly confused. His lips burned her? I'd never seen any kind of jutsu like that. Maybe he was just hot? I swiftly tossed that out of my mind. No. There was something weird about him, if Sakura felt a vibe. I had to admit, the guy was pretty strange, and I didn't like him anyways.

"Then he took me out, we had dinner," I wished she would've skipped this part. "And he told me about the portal gate," This, however, caught my attention.

"What about it?" I asked, intrigued.

"He was telling me that people inside can only get out if the portal gate is opened by someone who knew the secret jutsu. So, I asked how many people knew it. He said only two,"

I was practically ready to jump up and do a happy dance. "Who?" I could barely contain myself.

"Someone who is 'ridiculously confused' and the Hoshikage…" She turned away, avoiding my gaze. I swore under my breath. How were we supposed to get the Hoshikage to let us out?

"The Hoshikage, she would never just open to portal gate for us," Sakura says matter-of-factly. It was as if she was reading my thoughts. I gave a terse nod; it wasn't the Hoshikage we needed to open the gate – it was the other person, the ridiculously confused one. Only, how the hell were we supposed to know who that was? And what if Takashi was lying to her? It was a high possibility, and I knew we couldn't trust him. I shared my thoughts with Sakura, and she agreed whole-heartedly.

"But, how are we supposed to get information?" She asks, and I wave her off.

"Easy, easy. Go around and ask people – every town has their gossiper." She smiles brightly, surprise shining through her face.

"What?" I asked, confused by her expression.

"That was actually pretty smart, Naruto!" She starts laughing lightly to herself, and I gave her a slight pout. I had my moments! She ended up ruffling my hair and giving her an apologetic kiss that I melted into before going off to bed.

**So, did you guys like it, hmm? Like I said before, a million times, go review! You know I love reading them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome, welcome, readers! This chapter is a little lengthy, but I don't think you'll mind, right? Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll try to update every single weekend. With this new semester comes new, evil teachers who find giving homework every single night (including Friday's) fun. So, I'll try to keep up with that and hope you guys love this chapter! now shoo, shoo, go read! :D**

The next morning, I woke up early. Trust me – it took a lot of work (and I mean _a lot_) but, I did it, so that I could keep an eye out for that freak Takashi. I checked on Sakura first thing upon waking – she was fine, and looked incredible cute when she was sleeping, like an angel. Then I made downstairs, and made some coffee, cause man did I need some of that. Nothing out of the usual happened, and when Sakura woke, she showered had breakfast, and we both decided we should head out to start gathering information. We took a walk around the village, passing by the center of the village about three times before we found someone we thought looked like they wouldn't tell; an elderly woman hobbling with a gnarly wooden cane. Her hair was a wild grey-and-white poof surrounding her head, and her nose was pointed down rather sharply. When we found her, she was yelling at a big oak tree near the park.

"You stupid old hag!" She was shouting. I looked to Sakura, giggling. She swatted at me, but couldn't stop herself from giggling just a little, too. As we approached her, her head snapped around when we weren't even twenty feet away from her.

"Who's there?" Her raspy voice asks. Sakura walks forward, closing the gap between us, and I follow hesitantly.

"Hi there, I'm Haruno Sakura," She smiles brightly and holds out her hand. But the old lady never reaches out for it. Sakura drags her hand back rather embarrassingly.

"Oh, dear me," The lady says, stomping her cane on the ground. " If yer holding out yer hand, I can't see it," She snaps.

"Y-You're blind, ma'am?" Sakura asks nicely.

"'Course I am! Can't you see I don't blink?" She shoves her face into my face, and I back up quickly, almost stumbling and falling. She cackles loudly. I shoot a glare to Sakura. Nice pick. She giggles lightly.

"Can I help you?" She asks, finally.

"Ah, yes," Sakura's voice is light and airy. "We wanted to know if we could talk? Preferably somewhere enclosed?"

The old woman pauses, as if contemplating the idea, and finally, nods her head. She turns around, walking with ease and motioning us to follow her.

"Sakura-chan" I whisper-whine into her ear. "You really had to pick her? She's such a loon."

The old lady whips around and smacks me – hard – on my head with her heavy cane. I fall down, grabbing my head with the growing bump on it and pout. That fucking hurt!

"I'm blind, not deaf, you baka," She barks.

"Naruto! Apologize!" Sakura demands. I look back and forth at them. I'd gotten a good thwack from granny already, didn't need one from Sakura, too. I stood up reluctantly and muttered an apology.

"Say it with respect, boy!" She raises her stick, as if to hit me again. I scoot back, waving me hands out in front of me apologizing a hundred times. She gives a triumphant smirk and turns back around. Sakura rubs my head lightly, giving it a quick kiss before we follow.

The lady led us into an old, warn-down looking cabin with practically rotting wood. We went inside and she sat us down at her wooden table, having Sakura pour everyone some hot tea that had already been on the stove.

"Now," She says as she takes a sip from her cup. "What is it you would like to talk about?"

"Satomi-obaasan!" My head darts around to see a girl around our age with long brown hair and green eyes walk forward. Her expression of anger changes to surprise when she see us.

"Momo-kun, keep your voice down, we have guests," The old lady – Satomi, I'm guessing – scolds the young girl. She glares at her grandmother then glances back over to Sakura and I, flashing a smile. I glanced back at Satomi. Why had she called her '-kun'? I shook my head; this lady was crabby and mean.

"Hello, my name's Momoko." She does reach her hand out for us to shake. "I'm so surprised – Obaasan hasn't had anyone over ever since, well, I was eight!" She laughs, covering her mouth with her hand. Satomi gives her a glare from the table.

"Momo-kun, go away, I'm trying to have a conversation with these people." Momo sticks her tongue out at the blind grandma, gives us a little wave and trudges down the hall. Sakura and I sit back down.

"So, what were you wanting to talk to me about?" She asks again.

"Uhm, we were wanting some information," Sakura began.

"Yeah, about the portal gates." I said. Sakura glared at me, and I shrugged. Why beat around the bush?

Satomi grew very, very quiet and still. Her blind eyes looked down, and then back up again. "The portal gates, huh?" Her voice was much softer when she spoke, like she was afraid of being heard. I nodded, then mentally smacked my head; she couldn't see me.

"Geez," She said, heaving a sigh. "The portal gates. Well, dear child, what of them?"

"Anything," Sakura says. "Anything you know about them," She adds.

There was a pregnant pause before she spoke, ever so quietly.

"The portal gates weren't always here," She began. "I lived here, in the Land of Heiwa before they were put up, before this land was even a portal village. I was a young child, mind you, but I moved here with my older sister and father – my mother had been killed on a mission. Dad had thought it would be better to get away, so we ended up being here. It didn't matter much because he fell into depression and ended up killing himself on a mission as well. My sister was a chuunin – around the age of seventeen when that happened. She raised me until she left. It was this man," She pauses. "This, creepy, snake-like man that came to us. He'd heard of our clan – after all, we had a kekai genkai." She stopped, as if for dramatic pause. I gaped, and saw that Sakura did as well.

"My clan includes the eyes – yes, one of those. No, I'm not an Uchiha, and no, I'm not a Hyuuga. Our clan was rarer, and deadlier. We could see through your souls, and, in conjunction, read your minds.

Our clan was always targeted because we were perfect to have on a team or too dangerous to be living. That's how mother died – killed during battle by one of her own teammates who was afraid and jealous of her. Father didn't have it – he came from another clan. But my sister and I, we did, and that's what Orochimaru was after. He came and talked to my sister, said things to her I don't even know what – that made her do it. She left the village late one night when I was fourteen. I woke up the next day to find her gone. I panicked, and went mad, figuring she, too, was killed. I went out that day and did something I'm not proud of. I went out and read people's minds, and anyone who even thought one bad thought about their family, I killed." She looked down, ashamed.

"They caught me and put me down in a prison below the Town Hall. It was horrible down there, damp, cold, and dark. I was down there for two years, and I was miserable, until one day, someone came down to see me. It was my sister. I was completely overjoyed. Until I saw her – she'd completely changed. She was asking me to come with her, to serve this Lord Orochimaru. I told her no, that she should come back to the village and live here, with me. She said she hated me, and that Mom and Dad hated me too. She said a lot of stuff that night. I told her one thing that I knew would hit – Mom and Dad would be disappointed in her. She lashed out and left – and that was the last time I ever saw her."

I glanced over to Sakura, trying to telepathically ask her when she was going to get on with the portal gates, what we actually asked her about. She shot me glare.

"I was let out of prison two weeks later, and I knew that I had to get out of the village and save my sister. The only thing was? In those two years I'd been down there, they'd put up the portals. I spent the next five years of my life trying to figure out how to get out of them. I knew there was a jutsu involved – but no one knew it. Heck, some didn't even believe me about the portals being there. Until one day, one day, I learned it. I was in the Hoshikage's room, and when she left for a second to greet someone, I pillaged through her stuff – and found it hidden in a scroll under the couch."

My ears perked up; she knew it!

"The Hoshikage came in then, and saw that I had seen. For some reason she didn't want me – or anyone, for that matter – to get out. That's when she blinded me,"

I gaped once more – and so did Sakura.

"The Hoshikage b-blinded you?" Sakura asks hesitantly.

Satomi nods solemnly. "I don't know why – but once anybody enters – _no one_ comes out."

I lean back in my chair and let out a whistle. "Wow. Who'd a known this place of protection would so…creepy." Sakura swatted at me and the Satomi smacked at me with her cane, which I barely dodged.

"Don't you lean back in my chair, boy!" She scolds, as I push my lips out into a pout.

"So," Sakura says, taking a sip from her tea. "You don't remember the jutsu?"

"I'd only just seen it, when she blinded me." Sakura nods sympathetically, and feel like shouting out in frustration.

"So, she keeps it in her office?" I ask, a deviant little smile spreads across my face. Sakura looks to me with an odd expression, but I ignored her. Satomi raised her head to my direction and shrugged.

"I don't know if she still does," She murmurs softly. "Why do you guys want to know so badly? Are you looking to escape, as well?"

"Yeah," I say, my voice a little over a whisper.

"Then, please, take my Momo-kun," She dropped her voice and head. I looked over to Sakura, and we both gave each other a terse nod. "Momo-kun!" She calls out, and we hear a door open, and Momo appeared in the hallway.

"Yes, Satomi-obaasan?"

"You're going to help these two find that jutsu. When you do find it, you will leave with them. Do you hear me?"

"What? Satomi-obaasan, what about you?"

"No time for the blither blather, go start planning. Now." Momo glances from Satomi to Sakura and I hesitantly before following us into the living room. Satomi ushers behind us as well.

"How about festivals?" Sakura asks and I whip my head to look at her. We weren't here to discuss festivals, we were here to plot a break in to the Hoshikage's office. I let out a 'tch' and chuckled. And she thought I was dumb.

"Actually, Sakura, that's brilliant! There's one coming up, actually." Momo replies, practically jumping out of her seat in delight. I proceed to look on at them, completely confused. Momo, too?

"When?"

"Well, it's The Land of Heiwa's annual Spring Festival," Momo explains. I gave a groan.

"Let's talk about the plan, not the festival," complained, but they both ignored me, carrying on their conversation. Women.

"Yes! It's perfect, because she has to announce the Spring King and Queen! She'll be out of her office during mostly the whole festival!" Momo continues on, her voice raising each word. Spring 'king' and 'queen'? Where were we, some kind of western high school dance? It didn't matter though, because as long as she would be out celebrating her stupid festival, Sakura and I would be able to get into her office. It was perfect. I slapped my forehead. Man, did I feel like an idiot.

"There'll be guards still," Momo deflated, but Sakura's smile still stood.

"That's fine, we can handle them."

"Now, Sakura. This has to be done in top secrecy, you can't go killing or seriously injuring someone in her attempt to get into the office, because you won't be able to leave automatically. It's a jutsu, you have to be able to learn it before you can do it." I nodded; she was right, after all. If we went and caused a scene, she'd be onto us and we'd have to start all over again. We had to do this carefully and discreetly. We began our plans, after all, the Spring Festival was only a week away.

**Eh, eh? Did you guys like it or love it? You know the deal: Review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back, readers! Ah, another lovely chapter(: Before you start though, I'd like to thank all of you who keep leaving wonderful commnents!(: I love and appreciate them all a whole lot! So keep it up, and happy reading!**

It was the night before the big plan, and Sakura was in the kitchen mixing up some kind of poison while Momo was in the living room watching T.V. She'd come over to go over the plan once more with us, under Satomi's orders but decided she'd stay over for dinner. I didn't even know what we were _having_ for dinner. I, on the other hand was lying on my bed, face first, doing nothing. I tried to sleep, but that didn't work, surprisingly enough. I guess I was too anxious to just get the whole thing done. The girls were all patient and calm, acting like nothing was going to happen, and I couldn't understand how they could do that – I mean, it makes more sense to grab it and go, you know what I mean?

"Dinner, Naruto!" Sakura shouts from downstairs. I leap up with joy – my stomach had been growling like it wanted to eat me if I didn't feed it. During dinner, we went over the plans and then chilled out before going to sleep – after all, we'd need plenty of our sleep.

Sakura had me up and dressed before noon – a rare occurrence for me. I was dressed in a navy blue yukata, one she picked out herself while shopping for her and Momo. I trudged down the steps, sleepy and hungry. It wasn't long until I smelled the delicious smell of eggs and pancakes. I ran to the kitchen, drool practically dripping from my lips. Momo was in the kitchen, serving up three plates of eggs and pancakes and she looked absolutely amazing. She was dressed in a light, green flower-speckled kimono, with her light brown hair pulled up into a funky but cute styled bun with a light pink chopstick through it.

"Wow, Momo-chan, you look nice," I say, as I glided over to the table where my food sat, piping steam. She smiled a nice smile at me and blushed.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, you, too look very nice. Is that the one Sakura-chan picked out?" She took a seat down next to me, and handed me a fork. I smiled a goofy smile at her.

"Awh, thanks. And yeah, it sure is."

"She does know what looks best on you," Momo murmurs, more to herself, so I don't answer, and instead begin feasting down upon my breakfast.

"Awh, Momo-chan, you made us breakfast?"

I turned around to see Sakura; and almost fell out of my chair. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her short, pink hair was also pulled back into a cute little ponytail and she wore a soft orange kimono that was dotted with little flowers. She looked at me and smiled a warm smile.

"Try and close your mouth, Naruto-kun," Momo teases. I don't even look back at her; I can't. I just keep looking at Sakura. She's so beautiful. I mean, not that she wasn't beautiful before, but, this. This just mad her even _more_ beautiful.

"You shouldn't have cooked breakfast, Momo-chan," Sakura strides in, looking to Momo now instead of me.

"You just-"

"No, I thanked you. You could have ruined that lovely kimono of yours."

Momo rolled her eyes and took another bite of her syrup-loaded pancake.

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan." She glanced at me from across the table, and took her seat. Her cheeks flushed a light pink and she couldn't help but hide a smile.

"You look very handsome as well,"

"Oh god guys, hello? I'm trying to eat here. Key word: trying." Momo grumbles, and Sakura shoos at her. All three of us finished our food just in time to hear the parade starting outside. There was loud, booming drums echoing through the village and you could see people marching down and crowding around the streets. Sakura turned to us and gave us a terse node.

"You guys ready?"

We nodded back, and she gave a soft smile before opening the door and starting the mission.

My job was to head around to the town center, and hang out around there, keeping an open eye out for anything. Other than being incredibly packed, it was fine, and decided I'd grab some dumplings as I watched villagers laugh and play the numerous games set up around the streets with their parents, lovers, and friends. There were little boys running around in a pack throwing water balloons at little girls, who were running away as fast as they possibly could. There were couples playing games, leaning on each other's arms and laughing. Parents would let their children win, much to their enthusiasm. All of this reminded me of Konoha, and I ached to get back there and out of this disastrous mess. I glanced around once more, keeping my surveillance open. That's when I saw him; Takashi. Rage burned through my veins and I shot up from my seat and strode over to him.

"Naruto-kun," He said with much sarcasm. I glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you," I whispered, biting my lips to keep back from shouting it at the top of my lungs into his face.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. We wouldn't want to make a scene now, would we?" He smirked an unappealing smile that made me even hotter.

"What're you doing? You work with Orochimaru?" I practically spit into his face.

"That's none of your business." He replied concisely.

"What did you want with Sakura-chan?"

"I'd like to do a lot of stuff to her,"

I growled and slammed my hands against his chest, sending him jerking back. A few people looked at me so I hesitantly took a step back. "If you ever go near her again, I swear-"

"You'll do what? Oh, Naruto, you don't scare me. Not at all."

My jaw clenched and my eye twitched. It was getting harder and harder to control myself from punching the guy. He gave me one last mysterious sneer before disappearing into the crowd. What I wanted to do was head towards Sakura and stay with her, just in case he got any ideas, but I knew she'd yell at me for leaving my post. And besides, it'd put the mission in jeopardy anyways. I'd just have to settle for a warning. I wrote a quick note and shoved it into a nearby messenger bird and told him to give it to Sakura Haruno. I just hoped it got to her.

Sakura's P.O.V

It was so damn crowded over here, I couldn't stand it. I was brushing beside people while ignoring their haughty remarks and cold glares. I had to get to the floats down by the end of the streets. Momo had told us that the day of the parade, fifteen of the most gorgeous-looking girls in the village to ride on the prestigious sakura cherry float. The girls that got onto that float were given a tour of the Town Hall. I had to get on that float. Finally, I arrived, my face a little red and breathless. My hair hadn't been messed up though, which I was graciously thankful for. I glanced around but before I could find who it was I was looking for, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around with a smile plastered onto my face. It was the Hoshikage. I gave her a bow.

"Hello, Hoshikage-sama," She smiled and rested her hand softly on my right shoulder. Her face seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. My oh my, you look quite lovely today." Her eyes skimmed my body and she nodded with a pleased smile upon her face. "Have you heard of our Sakura float?" She laughed a little, and I did too. I nodded politely.

"Well, you'll be nominated. Follow me," I did a little mental happy dance and squeal but followed her with only a smile showing my happiness. We walked into a quaint little café where ten beautiful other girls were talking quietly over hot tea. When I walked in, everyone looked up; however, I believe they were staring at the Hoshikage rather than me. Which I was completely fine with. The Hoshikage smiled and waved royally to the other girls, who sent back their own smiles. She took me to the counter, ordered some kind of weird, specific tea and sat me down with the tea she ordered. She sat down in front of me.

"Do you know the deal?" She asks, and I shake my head no. "Well, it's all quite lovely, if I do say so myself. You already look to kill – all you need now is an escort."

"An escort?" Momo had conveniently left that part out. She nods, her lips pursed.

"Yes, yes, an escort. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I'll be her escort, m'Lady," I snapped my head around and gave out a groan. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Takashi-kun, that'd be just wonderful. You two would look so cute together!" She begins to stand up, clapping her hands together. "Alright, well, I'll let Takashi explain the rest; he's been here pretty long." She winks at us before walking away, leaving me alone with him.

I begin to walk out of the little café, thinking of some other way I could get into the Town Hall. I don't know if I could do this. He grabbed my wrist, though, and with no effort, pulled me back into him, spinning me around so I faced him. His gray eyes flashed bright yellow for a moment, and I gave out a gasp, but couldn't step back; he was holding me too tightly. It was beginning to hurt; but from the looks we kept getting from the other girls, it didn't appear as though he was hurting me.

"Let go of me," I snarled under my breath, my teeth and jaw clenching.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, I've missed you too,"

"Do you not understand? Let go of me, Takashi. Now." My voice became more demanding, and I could see him take effect to it. He didn't like it. He glanced around the room, and smiled and nodded at some of the girls looking at us, and led me to a back room.

"Get off me!"

"Shh, shh!" His finger slams up against my lips and his eyes flash. I try yanking my hand out of his arm, but it wouldn't budge.

"What do you want with me?"

"You weren't meant to get away," His voice had gotten low, mean and serious. I let out a disgusted groan and finally yanked my hand away from his grasp.

"You mean I should have left with Orochimaru? Is that what you mean? You fucking disgust me." I spun around my hand wrapping around the door handle. That's when his hand pounded against the door, slamming it. He turned me around, and leaned up against me, pushing me against the wall.

"He needs you," He voice got softer, like he actually cared. I almost hacked up in disgust. He was brainwashed by Orochimaru.

"What does he need me for? To fix him? He's got Kabuto for that. I would never do anything that would help him. He's an enemy of Konoha and an enemy of me." My tone was final.

"It's not" He pounded his fist against the door behind me in frustration. "Konoha has you blinded. And so does that Naruto. He's-He's out to hurt you," He looked at me with somber eyes. If I hadn't known better, I would have believed him.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes and tried to push against him using some of my chakra.

"No!" His chakra overpowered mine and he pushed me back against the wall harshly. "You have to believe me!"

"Get off of me!" I raised my knee – and surprisingly hit him there – right in his man area. His face went red and he bent over, holding it and letting out low groans of pain. I took the opportunity to jet out of the room and out of the café, into the crowded streets.

"Is that you, Sakura-chan? Come on, come on, we have to get you onto the float. And where is your escort?" It was some girl I'd never seen before, who I assumed to be one of the assistant of the Hoshikage's. She ushered me to where a beautiful float of sakura trees stood and helped me up, then ran off to find Takashi. I took a seat on one of the man-made tree stumps and let out a sigh. The plan was going through nicely, getting to the float was not. But that didn't matter; what mattered was that I'd gotten onto it. Now, all I had to do now was get rid of Takashi. I bit my tongue when I saw him being led up the float by that assistant lady. He instantly found me, and I could see that nasty, hateful glint of bright yellow flickering in his eye like electricity.

"What the hell was that?" He pulled me close, whisper-screaming this into my ear. The gesture would have looked sweet and romantic to everyone else, but to me, it was threatening. My body was stiff and I twisted my back away from him.

"I told you to let go of me." He clenched his jaw and twitched his eye but didn't say anything else. I felt the float start to move slowly, and the other girls began to wave like princesses around me. I quickly caught on. Takashi wrapped his arm around my small waist and followed the rest of the guys. I just had to keep remembering; this was all for the mission, this was all for the mission…

**Hope you guys liked it! Keep on reviewing and making my day brighter! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! 15th chapter! Will it ever end? Would you want it to? Ahh - enjoy, enjoy!**

Momo's P.O.V

So far, the mission was going well. Naruto was scanning around the area near the Town Hall, and Sakura had gotten onto the sakura tree float. All I had to do now was watch out for trouble. My part in the mission wasn't very big; but I didn't mind because they were actually shinobi, and this was the first time I'd be doing anything like this, apart from playing 'ninja' when I was a little kid. I was the one who went around making sure everything went as planned. A 'behind the scenes' kind of girl. I also was a messenger, and decided since Sakura was on the float, I'd better go tell Naruto the news. So I headed down there, pushing past all the millions of people that crowded the streets like there was free food or something. I don't know where I was, but I caught sight of him – blonde hair, weird whiskers on his face. He wasn't in his designated area… I put a tight, confused frown on my face and marched up to him. He was making small talk with three girls – girls I knew who went to my school.

"Naruto-kun!" He turns around, but not with a goofy-looking smile or scared face like he usually would. "Come with me, we need to talk." The girls glared at me like they wanted to shove daggers through my eyes, but eventually walked away. I led Naruto into the field, away from the loquacious noise in the streets.

"What is the deal? You're supposed to be in the Town Hall." He looked at me like he was confused, but the look quickly vanished.

"Oh, oh yeah."

"Then why are you all the way out here? And talking to those girls?"

"I-I was gathering information." I narrowed my eyes at him. Something seemed fishy. Why was he acting this way?

"Information for what?"

He shrugged arrogantly. "Whatever. I'll go to the Town Hall now." He gave me a sneer and a scrunching up of his nose before turning away and walking into the crowd. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Well, that was weird. What crawled up his ass and died? I shook my head, and decided I'd follow him to make sure he got to the Town Hall. Several times he stopped to talk to girls, making them smile and laugh and working charms I didn't know he had against them. Of course, Naruto had charms, but the way he was picking up these girls, it was in an arrogant, cocky way, which was not like him at all. What was up? Did he and Sakura get into a fight right before the mission? No, he'd be all mopey, not arrogant and cocky and hitting on tons of girls.

I shook my head and looked back to the side to find Naruto. Only, he was nowhere in sight. He couldn't have gotten that far, even with this big of a crowd. I'd only looked away for a few seconds to concentrate on thinking.

I stopped running. I looked around and took in some breath, making a small, audible gasp. I wasn't in the streets anymore. I don't even know where I was. It was so weird, I was just chasing Naruto to the Town Hall. I couldn't have gotten this off-trail. I couldn't even see the streets anymore.

"You fell under my genjutsu,"

I turned around slowly, scared. It was Naruto. Genjutsu? Wasn't that one of those ninja techniques? I remember Sakura filling me in when I asked – but what was genjutsu again? Ah, yes. The illusionary techniques. That means…

"Yes, I put you under it when you caught me talking to those girls. I lured you all the way out here, away from all that commotion."

He began to take a few steps closer, and each time he did, I took a step back.

"N-Naruto-kun," It came out as merely a whisper, but he acted as if he hadn't heard it. He glanced around, like he was looking for someone.

"Naruto? Man, you're seriously gullible."

I didn't get it. What was this?

"Oh, that's right. You aren't a ninja. Well, then this'll be easy," A sly, mischievous smile snaked onto his face. That's when he released it – whatever ninja technique he used, it was to make himself appear like Naruto. He had silver eyes, and jet black hair. I knew this kid.

"Ta-Takashi-san?" He was practically the Queen's pet.

He smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Momoko. I've heard so much about you. Or, more particularly, your nosy old fart."

I took a defensive stance; he did not just say that! He merely chuckled at this.

"You ,on the other hand, we don't know much about." He paused, and suddenly, he disappeared. A second later, I could feel his strong arm wrapped around my neck, hard. I wheezed, the wind choked from me.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"St-Stop," I coughed out, but he only responded by tightening his grip around my neck.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to as you a few questions. Be a doll and cooperate?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically once he released his grip slightly to allow me to answer. I felt his laughter through his chest.

"No, but it'd be easier if you did,"

"Well, I won't!" I knew I was taking a longshot, but I had to try something! I squirmed, and squirmed, but it was no use. Once I finally gave up, he laughed a little, then punched me in the stomach, so, so hard, that everything went black.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Ladies and gentlemen of Heiwa!" A beautiful woman announced in her best introducing voice. "I introduce to you; Our Queen!" The crowd cheered and roared and hooted at the top of their lungs. The Hoshikage appeared out of a little castle built onto the float. She had changed from the last time we met; which wasn't even that long ago. Now she wore a red velvet princess dress with a big ruff behind her head.

"Hello, Hello, my people," Her voice bellowed throughout the air to make sure she was heard. The float had stopped, and within a matter of minutes it was completely surrounded. "Today is the Spring Festival, as you all know, and that means Spring King and Queen!" The crowd went wild again, and it didn't quiet down for quite some time.

"We have a lovely selection today, and here they are," She began introducing each couple, having them say something about themselves, and about why they were doing this. It was all very beauty pageant like. I had to admit, these women were beautiful. I wondered if I even belonged in here.

"And now for the last couple," I felt Takashi nudge me and I noticed it was finally our turn. The Hoshikage stood in front of us, a bright big smile upon her face.

"She may be new, but she's beautiful and has a great personality; Haruno Sakura!" The crowd roared and roared relentlessly. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks, but that only made it worse.

"What a doll," The Hoshikage smiled, handing the mike to me.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, and I come from Konoha. I didn't really sign up for this, because I didn't think I would fit in to one of these things. I'm glad I did though, because I love learning more about this village's culture and people." I ended with a bright, sparkling smile. The mike was passed over to Takashi.

"Hello everyone! I'm Takashi, and I joined this event to win my partner's heart."

The crowd was silent, then whispering all around before an 'awhhhhhh'. The Queen took the mike back, "Oh? Explain, explain!"

I felt my cheeks set ablaze again, while Takashi slid his arm tighter around my waist.

"You see, Sakura-chan over here doesn't completely love me. She's playing a little hard-to-get." He broke out into a smile, looking down admiringly at me. I didn't even meet his eye.

"Well, I'm sure everything'll work out," The Hoshikage answers, taking the mike back, and turning around to face our audience. "Anyways, there you have it guys! The competitors for this year's Spring Festival King and Queen! Be sure to vote in our special voting booths in the Town Hall area. The contestants will also be walking around, and you can ask them anything." She smiled so wide that I thought she would split her mouth in half.

We were going to what? I didn't want to walk around this stupid village talking to the residents. I wanted to get on with the plan, and, in the meanwhile, get away from Takashi and go see Naruto. I would have given myself a face palm, but everyone was watching and I had to remember to be perfect so people would vote for me. Not that it really mattered, a little while before the booths close, Momo-chan will stuff each bin with my name on it to be sure we would win. Takashi squeezing my ass brought me out of my thoughts. By now, we were walking through the crowd, smiling at people.

"Get your fucking dirty hand off of me before I break it." I said it through gritted teeth quietly, but I knew he heard me. He responded by giving me a low growl in my ear. I began to look around, inconspicuously searching for Momo-chan. Only, I couldn't see her at all. Where had she gone? Maybe she went to go check on Naruto. My heart did that little flippy thing everyone reads about when I thought of him. How was he doing? Everything was going fine, I assume.

"Ohmygod!" They were supposed to be three words, but the little girl in front of me said them as if they were one. She had bright, sea-green hair, like the color of my eyes, and dark yellow, almost gold eyes. She looked to be about twelve, and was wearing a pink kimono. She was cute, and for some reason, reminded me of when I was younger.

"You guys, are like, the cutest couple!" She clasped her hands together and held them at the side of her face affectionately. I smiled at her. "Takashi-san you look so handsome today," Her smile got really big, showing off bright white teeth. Takashi smiled and kneeled down so he was closer to her height. He ruffled her hair and told her she looked as beautiful as a flower. She blushes the color of a tomato and bats her eyelashes really fast. Her head turns to me as Takashi stands up.

"And you, you're so really pretty! I wanna be just like you! I saw you the other day, you were walking around with this blonde guy." She blushed. "He was realllllly cute," I smiled down at her.

"Thank you," I replied. The mentioning of him just made me miss him more. After we talked a little more to the little girl, she finally left. Tired of standing up, I made Takashi walk me over to a nice looking bench and sit down for a while. I was watching the crowd when I suddenly saw him. Naruto! I could spot his blonde spiky hair anywhere! I shot up from the bench and started pushing my way through the crowd.

"Naruto!"

He turns around, and breaks out into a smile. I force myself not to jump into his arms and hug him, because then people would think I was cheating on Takashi. Even if we weren't even together. Either way, it would ruin our chances of winning.

"Sakura-chan? Have you seen Momo-kun?" Naruto had taken up the habit of calling her a boy rather than a girl. I shook my head, rather confused.

"I figured she went to go check up on you?"

He shook his head no and scratched the back of his neck. I loved it when he did that. "No, I sent a messenger bird to you, to warn you that Takashi was here. You got it, didn't you?"

My brows furrowed together. I hadn't gotten anything. "No…"

He swore under his breath and glanced around. "He's there, over on the bench. He's watching us."

"I know. He's in the competition with me."

"What?" His eyes flashed.

"I-I needed an escort, and he just randomly showed up and said he'd be it. I couldn't do anything."

It was quiet for a couple seconds.

"I will beat his _ass_!" Naruto glares at Takashi, who is still staring at us with a bemused look upon his face. I was about to join Naruto, but I shook my head and thought better of it. I put my hands on his shoulders, turning him to face me.

"Naruto, chill out. We'll get him. We just can't do it here, okay? Now that thing about the messenger bird. It makes me suspicious as to why I didn't get it."

Naruto calmed down slightly, and then got serious. "Yeah, me too. I sent it a while ago, and when I didn't get anything back, that's when I went to go make sure you'd gotten it. That's where I saw her – Momo-kun."

"Well, where was she?"

"I don't know. She was following some guy with dark red hair somewhere. Sound familiar?"

The red-haired guy did not sound familiar. Had someone found out about our plan and taken her hostage? Was she hurt?

"Naruto, this is serious! I didn't get the messenger bird, and now Momo-chan is probably being held captive. Who found out though?"

"You don't think old Satomi-san did, do you?

I almost smacked him. "Of course not!" Then I thought about it. What if they were lying? What if they worked for the Hoshikage and are just using this situation with Momo-chan to lure us to who the hell knows where? But, on the other side, I couldn't just leave her to die because she _might_ not be who we think she is. For all we know, she _is_ on our side and is being tortured right now.

"Okay, Naruto, this is what we'll do. The booths don't close until sundown, when the winners are revealed. The dinner and tour comes later tonight. We have time to go looking for her, but we have to be quick about it."

He nodded tersely, and started dragging me out of the crowd. When we finally got to a safe place, we went over strategies and planned where we should look first. We decided we'd search the forest first. Just as we were about to leave, I felt my body numb out, and I dropped to the ground. Naruto came running to my aide.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. My body feels…"

"Paralyzed?" A familiar voice asks. I try to move my head to get a good look, but it won't move.

"Takashi?" Naruto shouts, taking a defensive stance in front me. I hear Takashi laugh.

"Haven't I already told you? I'm not afraid of you. You're weak."

I wanted to shout at him and to tell him to go away. I wanted to get up and kick his ass. Only, I couldn't. Why couldn't I?

"Wanna know why your girlfriend over here can't move?" His voice is cocky and terse.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto shouts, reaching into his pouch and taking out a kunai.

"Oh, Sakura-chan,"

_Stand up. _

I gasped. His voice was inside my head. And I _was getting up_. Was this his jutsu? To be able to go into the minds of his victims and control them?

Naruto stared at me in awe. Neither of us had ever seen anything like this.

"Pretty impressive, right? It took a little while to activate, which was pretty troublesome, but, it worked in the end, eh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was glad I could still talk.

"Do you remember that one night, Sakura-chan? When I kissed you?"

"I am going to-" Naruto began, his tone deadly.

"Oh, be quiet." Takashi cuts him off.

"It was burning…" I said, more to myself than to either of them.

"Bravo! You're pretty smart. A lot more than this boob over here." He flashes a smirk to Naruto, who growls deeply. "It's a secret way of placing the jutsu on you. You know, without all those suspicious seals. Couldn't let my disguise break." He winked at me. I felt my blood boil.

"Where is Momo-chan?" I asked.

He laughed. "Oh, that girl. We've taken care of her." A creepy, triumphant smile snaked onto his lips. I felt my skin crawl. He hadn't. He _hadn't._

"That's it!" Naruto roared, his red cloak filling out around him. He crouched down, taking his beast's preferred way of walking. Takashi didn't seem at all surprised or alarmed. I assume Orochimaru already told him how to handle it. He fake yawned.

_Punch yourself in the stomach. Hard._

His words entered my brain again, and I tried as hard as I could to stop myself. But I couldn't. I punched myself, screamed, and fell to the ground. Naruto came to a halt, and turned around. He ran towards me.

"Just a few words is all I have to say. I could make her kill herself."

Naruto glanced back to him. His eyes were glowing with hatred. So were mine.

"She was so easy." He continued on, talking about Momo-chan. "She didn't even realize it was a ninja technique until it was too late." He shook his head, looking upwards with a smile, as if remembering fond memories. I couldn't take it. I forced myself to stand up. I charged at him.

_Stop. _

I stopped inches before him. I gritted my teeth angrily. He smiled deviously, threw his fist back, and launched it straight into my stomach. I was sent hurling backwards until I was stopped by crashing into a hard boulder. I slumped to the ground, coughing. Naruto boomed. I couldn't look up, I was too busy scrunching my eyes together in pain.

**Hope you guys liked it! No, loved it! Review please, you know what it does to me! ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So, so sorry about the two-week delay. I've been pretty busy with party planning for my birthday last week. And report cards are coming out soon too, and I'm pretty nervous. But, anyways, I decided I'd give you guys 2 chapters this week as a sort of apology. I hope you guys aren't toooo mad at me and I hope you like the new chapters! :D **

**Geez. I wanted to update these two chapters LAST weekend, but fanfiction was screwing up, and it would absolutely not let me get to the edit part of my story to post them. But, after the WHOLE week, it's finally back up, so here they are(: Again guys, I am so, so sorry. I hope nothing like that happens to me again, I was prettttyyy pissed. Anyways, enjoy!(:  
**

Momo's P.O.V

What was this place? I had woken up a few minutes before to find myself in a dark grey, cold, metal-floored room. The room was small, and I was chained to the wall by my hands. My feet were chained to the ground. They really were cautious. He'd tried to be Naruto. But, it was really Takashi. I couldn't believe this. What was happening back in the village? How were Sakura and Naruto? Did they know I was gone? Were they coming after me? Man, I was so hungry. I know it was bad to be thinking about food when I was chained up in a metal room being held captive by god knows who, but I couldn't help it. In conjunction with my mind, my stomach gave a growl.

I patted it and told it I would feed it soon. Or that it wouldn't need to be fed, because they would kill me, and I'd go to heaven and help myself to a nice big old buffet. I wonder if they have that? Well of course they do it's heaven. They have everything. That'd be nice. I'd get to see my brother again. Maybe they have a directory where I'd be able to meet my real parents. And then I could travel down the family tree and hang out with just everybody.

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_

I froze. It was someone knocking on the door. My heart rose for a second. Was it Naruto and Sakura coming to save me? Oh god, I hoped so.

"Yeah, she's in here." Another noise; like they were unlocking the door. It opened. There was Takashi and a red-headed kid standing in front of me. No Naruto and no Sakura. I died a little inside. I scooted back against the wall as much as I could. Takashi came striding in.

"So you're Momo, huh? I've heard so much about that guardian of yours. Satomi." I felt a little glad I'd never really thought he was cute. I also gave myself a few extra points considering I'd always thought he was a little on the creeper side. I refused to answer him. I remember asking Naruto a little about what ninjas do. He'd told me they went on missions to help people, ad they never, ever betrayed their friends, family, or anyone who needed their help. And they never left anyone behind. I knew about the only thing I could do now to be thought of as a ninja would be to keep my mouth shut if he asked for anything about our mission. I wouldn't tell him anything about Satomi or anyone.

"What's your deal? Cat got your tongue?" He teases, taking a piece of my hair and fingering with it. I wanted to twist away but I was afraid he'd hit me.

Rule # 2 of being a Ninja: They were never scared.

"She's been quiet the whole time, Takashi-sama. Never screamed or anything." The red-head answered in a husky voice.

Takashi clicks his tongue. He figured I'd be scared to death right about now. I should laugh in his face.

"So, I see you've become quite the friends with Naruto and Sakura-chan."

He throws the sentence out there to see if I'd chicken out and tell him everything. I wouldn't. He waits a minute before he gets too impatient.

"So, what were you doing with them today?"

I didn't answer. He looked me dead in the eye; I looked at him right back. Man, I had to admit, I was kinda scared. Not of him, just how much his punch or slap would hurt. He slaps me after a couple of minutes. I was right to be scared of it. The damn thing had _hurt._ I wince lightly but otherwise try to ask as if it hadn't bothered me at all. I could have won an Oscar.

"Don't want to talk, eh?" The red-head asks, his voice getting unusually higher than the last time he talked.

"What're you trying to do? Act like you're a ninja, like them?" He laughed, and the other guy joined in. When Takashi stopped, he stopped. How cheesy. "You're _not_ a ninja." He continued, his face getting serious and his tone ice cold. "And you never will be. Now tell me what you were up to today?"

"Fuck you," I spat. I saw the blood boil under his skin. His eye twitched, and his hand came coming at me, this time not a palm, but a fist. It hit my right cheek, the one he hit last time. I felt warm liquid spill out of my lips. At least this time I didn't do anything but gasp. This one hurt like a bitch.

"Stupid little cunt," He sputtered under his lips. He turned to the red-head, and nodded. The red-head nodded back. Then Takashi left the room, leaving me alone with him. As soon as the door clicked shut, he smiled a creeping, nasty smile. I winced, and shut my eyes but did not scream or cry out. I had a feeling I knew what he was about to do.

"Stop it!" I screamed, wickedly loudly when his greasy hands touched my shirt. I squirmed and wriggled around. He didn't stop. I pulled on my chains, but all they did was make a loud rattling noise. Come on, Momo, think. Think like a ninja. I remember Naruto telling me about this fascinating ninja – one of his friends – who was a genius. I just had to think like him. I could do this, I could do this.

Oh my _god_ his fingers felt like grease! Stop it! Okay, I got it. It was a really bad, randomly thought up plan, but I had to at least try it. What did it entail? Thrashing around as much as I could. Pretty genius, I know. He got close to me and I bit his ear – note to self, SCRUB your teeth once you get out of this – and he yelled out. I didn't stop there, I kneed his manhood as hard as I could with my knee. His hands went flying down to it and he yelled once more and bit his lip. I drew my head back, and thrust it forward, slamming it into his as hard as I could. I felt the warm liquid ooze down my forehead. But I knew I'd gotten him, too, there was blood on his face, and he was looking pretty beat down. He raised his hand, but because of all the hits he'd just taken, unfortunately for him, he was a little on the slow side. I scooted my head out of the way and he barreled his fist into the concrete wall. He stopped, biting his lip while his face went red. I swear to god he looked like a cartoon. A few seconds later and he was back on me, the pain I guess coming in second on his to-do list. Ha-ha. He was trying to rape me, and I said to-do list. Whew, man, I kill myself.

Anyways, he was now fully focused on hitting me, and believe me; I couldn't dodge all this punches. He hit me three times. Those things had hurt! And they weren't all in the face, either. Which could be considered a good thing, especially since I don't find anything absolutely wrong with its current state. He punched at me again, this one so fast I heard a whizzing sound as it just barely grazed my hair. It crashed into the little square that bound my chain to the wall, and it broke off. I'm free! I'm free! I shouted in my head. Well, my right arm was, anyways. It didn't matter, now I could punch back.

"You little whore!" He shouts, even more mad now than ever. I throw my fist into his face, feeling his teeth scrape against my knuckles. His body goes backwards, but then comes back up like one of those punching bags. I punch him again. He catches my fist, and twists it – hard. I scream out in agony. I hear a crack and know it's my wrist. He drops my hand harshly to the ground and the pain amplifies. I was blinded with pain. Tears were streaming down my face.

Rule # 1 of Being a Ninja: Never give up or go back on your word.

His hands moved up my shirt. I couldn't take it. He was nasty, disgusting man. If he was even that. I couldn't and wouldn't let him get what he wanted. I forced myself to forget the pain. To only focus on the feeling of satisfactory and proudness when I finally win and kick his ass. Or in my case, punch. So ignoring the pain, and clench onto the square part of the shackle. Then I slammed it onto his head. Once, twice, three times and he finally falls backward with his eyes closing.

I couldn't believe it. I'd actually done it. My wrist and body (especially my face – seriously, what is up with that?) hurt like a bitch, but I'd done it. I'd actually won. I couldn't believe it. I slumped back against the wall, tired and sore and in so much pain. That's when I figured I should try seeing if he had any keys on him. As I was able to reach him with my left hand, I searched with that out. Turns out he did – hiding in his front pocket. I took them out, unlocked myself, and dumped the keys into my back left pocket. Great. Now what was I supposed to do? It's not like I could go out there. What if we was there? There was no chance I could go up against him. I was some lame weak girl who pretends to be a ninja. The only reason I won against the red-head loser was because he broke one of my shackles. His own fault.

"Get…off of me!"

My ears perked up. It was Sakura-chan's voice. I slumped my shoulders. That must mean she's been captured.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan," Takashi's voice was a velvety creepy tone. I shivered.

"Tell me where Momo-chan is!"

"Ah-ah-ah. Sakura-chan, we've already been through this. You know what happened."

"Where is she?" Sakura demanded.

"Somewhere at the bottom of a lake."

What a liar! I was right here!

"I'm going out. Stay sweet,"

Yes! He was leaving! I waited for a full ten minutes before opening the unlocked door.

"Oh my god, Momo-chan?" Sakura bursts out when she sees me. She's tied up in a chair with her arms behind her back. Sure. Give the actual ninja rope and the helpless villager chains bound to the wall. That make a whole lot of sense.

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you."

"How'd he get you?" I asked. It seemed kinda rude after what she just said, but come on. I wanted to know.

"He has this weird jutsu he put on me. He can go into my mind and force me to do whatever he tells me to do."

My eyes widen. He was a ninja too? Duh. Of course he was, Momo. I look around for something sharp – cause I wasn't about to try and untie those knots. Especially with my wrist. Finally I found a kunai lying on a table. That when I remembered the guy in the door. I'd better lock him in there. First though, I untied Sakura, then locked the door back up.

"You've got to run, Momo-chan."

"Is it dark outside yet?"

"I'm not sure."

"I won't leave you, Sakura-chan."

"You have to."

"Where's Naruto?"

Sakura's quiet.

"Where is he?" My voice gets a little more stressed this time.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Now it's a screech.

She winces. "You need to run. I've got this handled. Remember, I'm trained; you're not."

"I won't leave you alone. I already told you."

She heaves out a huge sigh. "You've been around Naruto too much." She grabs me by the shoulders. "Listen, Momo-chan, you need to run. Okay?"

"It's either both of us or none of us."

Another sigh.

"Okay, okay. Follow me."

**Okay, there it is(: Hope you guys enjoyed it, you know the deal; Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the second one!(: Sorry it's kinda short guys, I promise to make the next chapter longer! Anyways, go on and read it!**

Naruto's P.O.V

"I told you something was going on!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"How's he doing?"

"Oh, he'll be fine,"

My eyelids feel heavy. I hear voices talking around me. They sound familiar. I feel something pouring into me. What was happening? Was I in heaven?

"Hey."

I felt someone shake me a little.

"_Hey._"

The shaking got more violent. Finally, my eyes flicker open. At first, everything's in two and very, very blurry. But after a couple more seconds, it clears out.

"Guys?" I couldn't believe it! How'd they gotten in here?

"Yes, Naruto, it's us." Neji rolls his eyes. I wanted to leap up and hug all of them right then and there.

"How'd you guys get in here?"

"Meh. It's not as hard as you'd think." Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"Well nice to see you too, Naruto." Ino replies. She was kneeling down right next to me. That feeling of chakra must have been her healing me.

"Well, in the first place, the story they told us sounded a little fishy from the start. Then, when Choji was out on one of his late-night 'snack adventures' he overheard Lady Tsunade talking with Shizune." Shikamaru explains.

"So, we thought we'd have to come up and check on you and see what was really going on." Kiba finishes. I smiled brightly up at them. Man, I loved my friends.

"Well," Lee asks from behind Neji.

"Well what?"

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

I curse under my breath. "I…he took her." I finally whisper.

"Who?" Kiba's got his game-face on, and he's already saddled up Akamaru.

"His name's Takashi." I mutter, jumping up and putting on my game face as well.

They all look at each other. There's a pregnant pause before someone finally breaks the silence.

"W-Where did he t-take he-her?" Hinata piped up from behind Shino.

"I don't know. We started fighting – he got his damn special jutsu on me, and the next thing I knew, I was passed out."

"What's his special jutsu?" Lee asks.

"He can get into your mind and force you to do things. Like, you'll hear his voice in your head telling you to do something and you have to do it. He controls you."

"Sounds interesting. I've never heard about it before. How does he activate it?" Shikamaru puts his fingers to his chin thoughtfully. I try to remember. He talked about kissing Sakura? He fought with me…Maybe he used physical contact?

"I think it's physical contact. But, I'm not really sure."

"Either way, we'll make sure to keep our distance if that's the case." Neji answers. Ino stands up and tosses a skirt over to Kiba. He catches it and looks at it, confused.

"It's Sakura's." Ino explains. Everyone stares at her.

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

Snickering from myself and Kiba.

"Why do you have her skir-

"Does it really matter? Kiba, you need that to track her, yes? So hurry up." Kiba does so (still laughing) and in a matter of seconds, has her scent. He holds the skirt up to Ino with a smirk on his face.

"You want it back?

"Alright. Let's get going!" She shouts, ignoring Kiba. We all nod and take off with Kiba as our guide.

Momo's P.O.V

We were lost in the woods. Well, not technically lost. With a ninja on my side I was never really 'lost'. But we were stuck here, or at least I was, waiting on her to decided what we were going to do next. She knew he was probably a good tracker – or he'd have a good tracker on his side and we wouldn't last that long. She was thinking if we should continue on or if we should retrace our steps and ambush them when they come looking for us. I was leaning for the former.

"Ouch!" I screamed, slapping at myself. Stupid mosquitos. Honestly, what was their purpose? They did nothing. Everyone hates bees, but at least they give us honey. Mosquitos give us nothing but big red, itchy bumps all over our body. I mean, who wants that? I'll tell you; no one. Absolutely no one. I slapped myself again and cursed loudly.

"That's it!" Sakura suddenly pops up from the ground. "There's bugs!"

I stare at her. Was she going insane? "And you're happy about this why…?"

"Silly Momo-chan, bugs equals water."

I blink.

"And water plus us equals erased scent!" She says it as if I were dumb. I totally knew that. She hops over to me and helps me up. Then we're off to search for the source of water. It didn't take us long. It was only a small little lake, but Sakura said it would do perfectly. She walks up to it, kneels, gathers some water into her cupped hands, and splashes it into her face. Seemed easy enough. I shrugged, walked over to the edge of the water, and did the same.

Then, she stands up and takes off the tan skirt she had on. I just stare at her. What was she doing? This was not the time to go skinny dipping. She lays it carefully on the ground, and begins to take everything off her skirt. Then, she plunges it into the water.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"It's either this or we take off our clothes and leave them here." She doesn't even look up. "Come on, we don't have much time." She motions at me with her hand. I feel my cheeks burn. She finishes up with her skirt, lays it down on a rock next to her and begins dipping her numerous kunai and weapons into the water cleansing them of their sight. When she was done, she stood up and looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Well? Come on, Momo-chan, this is no time to be embarrassed. Go on, unless you'd rather be back with Takashi?"

I shake my head vigorously.

"Good. Then let's go. We're both girls." She slips out of her black spandex shorts revealing her lacy light pink panties. My cheeks grew hotter as I quickly turned my head to the ground. I began taking off my juban, as my kimono had been gone when I woke up in the chains. I assume the same thing happened to Sakura, and that's why she didn't have hers either. We'd paid good money for those! And mine was sooooo cute. Stupid Takashi. After I dipped it into the water I wrung it out and set it down on a rock.

"Nice job," I almost jump three feet, I swear. She giggles, covering her mouth. Her hair is still done but it slightly messy. I think it looks cuter this way.

"Yeah," I say, my face feeling hot again. "Uhm, do we have to wait for them to dry or what?"

"We're not even done yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We still have scents on our panties and bodies. We'll need to wash all of it."

"I'm not taking my panties off. Can't I just go in with all of them on?"

"Of course," She nods. "That's what I was going to do." She turns away from me and goes over to water again, inching in.

"Is it cold?" I squeak. She nods.

I grumble, but follow after her. We go in, and on the count of three, both duck our head under. We come back up, and run out of the water. I was shivering. The damn thing was cold! I wring my hair out as my teeth chatter.

"W-We're j-j-just supposed t-to wait h-here?"

"N-no. We have to b-bring our clothes somewhere else th-that way our scent en-ends here." She explains through her shivers. I nod, and we grab our clothes. Then, I follow after her.

**Next week's chapter will be longer, don't worry(: Anyways, you know what to do(:**


	18. I'm Sorry Guys :

**Hello all my wonderful readers! I'm afraid I have some (sniffle) unfortunate news to relay to you. With only one last full month of school (and two weeks in June) things have been getting pret-ty hectic for my little freshman self. I've got numerous projects and tests to study for, not to mention the EOC tests I have to take in order to pass the classes. **

**I will be focusing more on my studies (I'm cursed with a mom who is a teacher) and making sure I pass with an A. Also, there are some holes that I have found in my story that I have been so upset to find. I am trying my hardest to fix them without making things too confusing and chaotic. I am so, so, deeply sorry about this guys, I seriously am. **

**I am so lucky to have all you gorgeous, smart, amazing readers to inspire me to keep going each chapter(: I will be posting up a new chapter as soon as I can, but again, I am sad to say, I am not sure when that time will be. I love all your comments and I read them over and over again just to help keep me focused on writing up new chapters with the little holes fixed all neatly(: In the meantime, go out, enjoy Fanfiction - and give me a couple good story recommendations - I'd be happy to read some of your stories, or ones that you like (while sneaking time off studying, that is.) **

**I love you all, like I've said a second time in this post - and I'll be back in no time, just you wait and see(;  
**


End file.
